Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show!
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Yaay Truth or Dare Show! Have been planning to make one :p and not only Ina11 charas but InaGO charas as well! Rules are in the Intro chappie and I'm waiting for the truths and dares to give the charas to do! XD accepting any pairing, hetero or yaoi, maybe. Oh and warning of OCs :D (beware of chapter 2)
1. Prologue

**Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show!**

 **Intro**

Shiro: Hello everybody! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here! I'm very sorry for the long absent of mine! Well for the stories, anyway. So I decided to make this as the payback of my long absent. Now I'll gladly announce that I make this truth and dare show for IE!

IE cast: and no one is interest…

Shiro: Hey! Oh well… For make it crowded and more fun because a lot of dares, I visited IE GO cast!

IE cast: YOU VISITED WHO!

IE GO cast: US!

Shiro: and Afuro Aoi with Suzuno Hikari~ and of course in IE version! XD

Aphrodi, Kidou, Gazelle and Shadow: WHAT!

Aoi and Hikari: Hello everyone.

IE and IE GO cast: h-hi…

Shiro: I'll tell the rules then.

IE and IE GO cast: Rules?

Shiro: For you guys! **First** , don't bring ANY weapons like axes, bazookas, etc during the show except there's a dare that asked you to. **Second** , don't swear or said something that out of rate T.

Tsurugi: You mean like (beep)?

Shiro: (smack him) I told you to not say it!

Tsurugi: Hey! You even hide it with (beep) sound!

Shiro: That's not mean I allow you! **Third** , you can't torture me during the show.

IE and IE GO cast: NO WAY! WE WANNA DO IT!

Shiro: Shut up! (Sigh) now for the else authors and readers that want to send them dares, SEND THE MOST FEAR THING OF THEM! MUA HA HA HA HA!

IE and IE GO cast: NOO! You can't do that to us!

Shiro: I can! Oh almost forgot; the fourth rule, if you all against the three else rules and denied the truth and dares, I don't mind if I must hanged you all on a tree with your crazy fans below!

IE and IE GO cast: What! NOOO!

Aoi and Hikari: (sweatdrop) we think that was most feared thing in their lives…

Shiro: Whatsoever. So I'll wait for your truth and dares! Bye!

 **And one thing; I'll try to update this weekly so I will like accepting from… 3 people first… So I'm waiting for your dares! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show: Chapter 1**

It's actually a nice day, not too sunny, not too cloudy, the breeze are steady; not too strong and not too weak, and the weather are not too hot and not too cold either. Some people rather spend the day in their houses for a good reading or just laying around, and other people rather spend the day outside playing sports or doing window-shopping or went to friend's place.

Guess what? This group of the famous members of Inazuma Japan soccer team is not far from it, but with a little difference.

All of them, and when I say it I really mean _all_ of them are currently sitting and laying around in the living room that as huge as a whole of medium sized apartment with the dark brown furniture and soft yellow wallpapers and pillow covers.

Endou Mamoru, the captain and the goalkeeper of the Inazuma Japan and Raimon, who is currently laying on the soft brown carpeted floor, looked up to the rest of his teammates. "Hey~~ how long are we supposed to be in here?"

Gouenji Shuuya, who is currently sitting on one of the sofas around the square coffee table, only simply shrugged at his captain's question. "All of us have no idea about that, Endou. And besides, we're only 15 minutes here."

"In hostage." Fudou Akio added from the place where he lay on his side and his head propped up with one arm. His emerald eyes showed no emotions as the fire striker simply glared at him. "What? It's true."

Gouenji only let out a sigh and looked at the corner where Kabeyama is, and as his thought, the defender had become more stressed than before. ' _Thanks to Fudou._ ' He thought almost bitterly before laid his back on the puffy pillow right behind him and let out a sigh. ' _As if things could be worse than this…_ '

And almost in a cue of his thought, the door suddenly burst open, which make everyone in the room jumped in surprise and looked at the door in alarm, only to jump once more when a figure suddenly hopped in the entrance.

"Sup, Inazuma Japan!" the figure declared, while laughing like a maniac at it. At the familiar sound of the figure, everyone quickly realized who the crazy figure that just destroyed the door with just a kick.

"Shiro!" they all exclaimed in surprise. Well, since their face are pretty much covered when they have been kidnapped earlier, they have no idea who would do this to them, until now.

Shiro only laughed when she saw the shocked face on the members' faces, even Gouenji and Kidou. Oh, it's so priceless! "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Or bored your mind out in here, to be exactly." She said, quickly correcting it when she saw some members are actually had been lying on the floor before she made an appearance. Hmm, she never thought it will take up that long.

"Whatever." Fudou snapped, his eyes narrowed at the insane person who's still on the entrance. "Just let us out of here!"

She only responded with another laugh. "Ohh, no can't do!" she exclaimed as she slammed the previously destroyed door shut, which make the Inazuma Japan stared at it in shock and wonder. ' _How the hell that could happen?_ '

"Anyway!" Sakuma Jirou spoke up from his place on one of the armchairs in the living room, breaking up the momentarily awkward tension in the air. "Why are you kidnapped all of us, Shiro?"

"More like forcefully invited you." She corrected, or 'corrected'.

"It's kidnapping!" was the chorus respond from the team members.

"Oh whatever!" she waved it off simply, as it doesn't really a big deal. "And for your question, Sakuma, is simply because we have a Truth and Dare Show going."

Silence.

And it took 10 seconds for those words to sink in their mind, deep.

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison, the yell is so loud that Shiro afraid that the neighbors at the next doors are going to have a heart attack from that.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"We already have enough from the previous ones from other authors, thank you very much!"

"The world is going to fall off!"

"Oh shut up!" she barked at them, and satisfied when they immediately shut up. "Good."

Shiro stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Well, we already have some bunch of dares from 4 reviewers." She stated as she checked in her phone.

"From 6 reviewers." Midorikawa Ryuuji spoke up, also looking in his cell phone. "Two of them are criticizes." He said, a few clicks and he raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, with how you put the first chappie it's a no wonder." He looked up at Shiro and gives her a look. "What are you- rule breaker?"

"Ooh, right, the first chappie…" she puts a finger on her chin, her eyes trailed on the ceilings, as if she's thinking and wondering, but they knew better than that; she's pretending. "Oh yes. I just put that up for a test."

Another 10 seconds of silence.

"A WHAT!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Are you planning to go in a mental hospital or what?!"

"Oh, quiet!" she snapped at them, started to get annoyed with the yelling. "And besides it's a file from 1-2 years ago. I don't feel like to rewrite it so I just let it be like that." She huffed as she looked over at her phone again when she suddenly remembers something. "Oh, and I might need to fix a little bit on the rules…"

That has the members perked up, a bit. "So that means we can torture you?"

This time Shiro gave them a look. "No, that rule still runs, clear and square. What I'm talking about is the censor part for the cursing and bad mouthing. It will be awkward if we used 'beep', so we'll use the '*' instead. Simpler that way." She continued looked at her phone, completely ignoring the voiced protests that are directed to her. It seems they are really looking forward of torturing her. Too bad that's not going to happen. "And as for the OCs, I might delay the appearances of it. But I'll introduce one later on."

"Now where is it…" she murmured as her eyes narrowed in concentration on her phone screen before she perked up again. "Oh right! I almost forgot!" she quickly jumped over Endou who still lying on the floor (she's wearing trousers, mind you) and went to the rope that hanging from the ceilings right across the room. "Oh and Endou? You might want to move out from there."

That got the captain brunette blinked in confusion at her. "Umm, why?"

"Just because." She simply said as her hand reached out for the rope and pulled at its end. At a second, everyone in the room had their body tensed, afraid of something horrible that might come up. They waited for a minute, before realized nothing will happen. They all breathed a sigh of relief that they even didn't notice were holding when they waited for something akin to chaos to happen.

But Shiro simply looked up at the rope back then to the room, covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops, my bad." She said, although they should have taken that as a warning before she roughly pulled down the rope until its end reached past below her waist level. And the next second they knew, the ceilings opened up and something fall from it, and since Endou didn't move away just as being suggested, he's getting crushed under those things.

Endou yelped and tried to get help from the others because the things are crushing and suffocating him, but the others seemed too dumbstruck to do anything because the 'things' actually not a thing.

Those are persons, and they are no other than the Raimon from 10 years later, tied up and gagged. All of the members are there, even Fey, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Taiyou, Yuuichi, Saru, Meia, Gillis, and Kinako are there as well. Also Earth Eleven and Inazuma Resistances, also Shuu.

It seems like Shiro even went to the future to kidnap those poor guys.

"You, are positively a mental." Fudou commented, his eyes still stared in shock at the people that are bounded and gagged right on the floor, well, some on Endou who still struggling to get out from the mess.

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!"

"Why you kidnapped them too?" Kidou Yuuto asked, sending suspicious glance from behind his goggles at the insane author who putting them into this mess, or more like, a nightmare.

"Because duh, this is Ina11 and InaGO Truth and Dare Show!" she replied calmly as if it's not that unusual and often happened in her daily life. "Of course I have to drag them in as well. And besides, there are dares for them." She said as she walked over to Tenma and removed his cloth gag. The brunette quickly took in big breaths and coughed a little after the gag has been removed. She took Hikaru's next before everyone else's gags, but she still refused to untie them even after Tsurugi Kyousuke demanded her to, he even threatened her.

She simply ignored them as she dragged the members from future to another room, the Inazuma Japan Generation 1 only followed after them silently, and reluctantly.

They arrived in another room that is larger, far larger, than the living room they have been previously temporally sitting in. They saw that Shiro already throw the InaGO members to the sofas and had untied their bounds there. Of course, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu and Ibuki are the last ones to get their bounds removed.

Tsurugi growled at her as he rubbed his sore wrists that had red marks from the ropes that tied him down before. "I hate you, Shiro."

"Save that for later." Was her simple, carefree reply before ushered the others that still standing at the entrance of the room to sit down on the remaining sofas. "With the dares that have been given and throwing at you, you'll just end up saying it again."

For Tsurugi, it's safe for him to feel bad feelings at those last words.

"Okay! So where was I?" as usual, she ignores them, and some of their death glares, and checked her phone back. "Oh right, now let the Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare show begins!"

The reply of her enthusiasm announcement is the chorus of, "NOO!" from most of the boys in the room.

"Oh shut up!" she barked at them and huffed when they had shut up. "Well, the first one that we will do is the one from ' **Someone** '. It says here…."she paused as she glanced at the charas, smirked when they waiting in anxious. "Hmm… ' **I'll love yaoi dares (I'm most a fan of IE GO)** " she had to hold back a laugh when she saw the InaGO members have their face paling, especially Tsurugi's. Ooh, this is good. "-' **with kyouten, takuran, etc. I love the most kyouten, so… I want them to kiss each other and to go on a date!** '"

"WHAT!" maybe as expected, Tsurugi yelled out in shock, he even standing from his previous sitting position. The people that are near him had to cover their ears to prevent them being blown up from the yell. But Shiro simply ignores him as he didn't just scream like a banshee.

Because she knew, deep down, Tsurugi isn't really against the dare. Just too shy.

"Come on, lover boy." She said, with a grin like a maniac, her eyes glinted in mischief that even surpassed Kogure's and Kariya's, which make Tsurugi, who's the target of the maniac look, had his face turned green and his body freeze dead. "Or else…."

"Umm, 'else'?" Matsukaze Tenma questioned nervously. He really doesn't want his friend in horrible situation, or 'friend'.

Shiro only chuckle before went to one of the walls, right next to a vase of dandelions flowers. Her eyes that glinted in great trouble still directed at Tsurugi who followed her movements nervously, also the others in the room.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke…" she has her voice lower in few octaves, as if she's purred, in horror way. "I would like to introduce you…" another pause, and her hand reached up, brushing a particular pattern on the wall. Suddenly, a great deal of wall moved aside; a hidden moved door-wall. "Meet your fangirls. Oh and I spotted some fanboys there…"

At the saw of them Tsurugi really felt like wanted to dig a hole and hides there forever-

"Ooh, did I saw Tenma's fanboys there?" Shiro, playing idiotic, looked over the mass of fangirls and fanboys behind the glass wall to the ones that squeezed behind them that had been plainly different from the others at the front rows. "Aww, they make a flag, 'I love you Tenma' and 'Marry me, Tenma'. That's sweet."

 _Snap_

For confirmation, Tenma also looked over the crowds and frowned. "Umm, I don't see- umph!"

Everyone had their jaws dropped few inches, Yuuichi stared in shock, Shiro hold back her laugh at the thing that just happened before their eyes.

Tenma even couldn't believe it either, although the feel of cold, soft lips are real on his.

Few seconds later, Tsurugi broke the kiss and glared at Shiro who still holding back her amused laugh. "I hate you so much, Shiro." He growled out, before taking Tenma's hand in his and dragged him towards the door.

"Wait! Hold on a sec!" Shiro quickly exclaimed and throwing a couple of tickets to Tsurugi when the forward looked back at her. "Those are the get-away tickets for the zoo nearby. Have fun with your date!"

Both Tsurugi and Tenma had their faces turns red before Tsurugi grounded out, "Whatever" with his face still flushed. With that, they both left the house.

"Hum?" Midorikawa raised an eyebrow, his eyes still focused on his phone screen. "Shiro, Akane is supposed to take pictures and posted them in Facebook." he stated out.

"Oh that?" she simply waved it off. "Nah, already took care of that." She said as she brushed the pattern on the wall again, make the wall that previously had been open closed and hides the disappointed fangirls and fanboys behind the said wall.

"So!" she then walked across the room and took out a remote. She pressed a button and from the ceilings, a wide television screen appeared and stopped just right in front of them, moved by some machines. "Who wants to play some game while we wait for those both?"

Almost everyone raised their hands up.

Tsurugi couldn't say that he didn't enjoyed his so-called-date with Tenma, in fact in the contrary, although the case where Tenma tripped himself which resulted him almost drowned in a pool of penguin exhibition is a different matter.

The number 8 player of Raimon now had Tsurugi's soccer jersey over his white shirt as the said forward is placing his wet soccer jersey to the arm bench they decided to it on. Tenma would sneeze once in a while, since the water in the penguin exhibition pool are cold, to adjust with the penguins itself.

"You okay, Matsukaze?" the dark blue haired boy asked, although most of his face expression give it away, but the concern are apparent in his voice and eyes.

"I-I guess s-so…" he replied back, which much effort. It feels like he just drowned in cold water full of ice. Well, with how many ice in that penguin exhibition, it's a no wonder. He pulled the jersey closer to him, although he couldn't help but notice the nice smell that is Tsurugi emitted from it. It made him blushed at the thought.

Tsurugi quickly snatched the white towel that he got from the one of the zookeeper and draped it over Tenma's wet hair, scrubbing at them gently to get them dry. "You really should be more careful next time…" he said, sighing softly as he focused on drying his teammate's hair.

The said brunette only couldn't help but blushed at the attention that Tsurugi is giving him. If only… "I'm sorry for troubling you, Tsurugi…"

The forward simply brushed it off as he tried to force his cheek to stay in the same color with the rest of his skin. "It's okay. I don't mind."

What he failed to notice is the red flush that almost spreading to whole Tenma's face as the brunette ducked his head, not wanting him to see his almost tomato face.

Meanwhile, right behind the bushes not far from them, Akane is busy taking pictures of them with completely satisfied look on her face. ' _I really must thank Shiro-san for this._ ' She thought as she giggled silently, still stalking those two carefully so she won't be caught by Tsurugi. ' _This is definitely are going in my Facebook!_ '

And let's check back into the house-

"No way!" and a couple of laughter.

"Oh yes way!" Shiro said from between her laughs, while Kariya and Fudou who are right at her side continued to laugh their heads off.

"Just deal with it, eyepatch!"

"Shut up, mohawk boy!" Sakuma growled at him, right at his side, both Kidou and Hikaru couldn't help but pitying him, a bit.

"Seriously, Sakuma…" Shiro gasped for breaths from the laughter as she wiped one of her tear off from the corner of her eye. "That is the _most_ epic way of knock out I have ever seen in my whole entire life!"

"Well excuse me for confused of these freaking consoles!" the mint haired boy retorted, his face flushed red from both anger and embarrassment; those two are directed to two different people and reason.

"Or you just really a pathetic loser." Fudou snorted at him. Really, teasing the other ex-Teitoku is really a great pleasure to him. Seeing his red face from anger and embarrassment like that is totally worth it.

"Why you…" Sakuma just decided to pounce on the boy and strangled him when the door opened, revealed Tsurugi and Tenma who still had Tsurugi's jersey over him, and still drenched, only better.

"Oh my God, Tenma! What happened to you?!" Shiro asked in fake surprise. Of course she knows what had been happened; Akane kindly let her know everything, like, _everything_ , that happened to those two teammates on their 'date'. "Did that Tsurugi done something to you?"

Before Tsurugi decided that he had enough of this crazy author and killed her right on the spot, Tenma had spoken up first, beating him. "N-no he didn't do anything!" he replied, and the nervous inside his stomach increased when he noticed that everyone in the room had their eyes on him. "Umm Shiro, do you think I can borrow-"

"Your guest room is on the third floor number 38 and yes some of your clothes are in there." She replied simply and almost with no breath as she switched the game on the console with another one from her CD collections drawer.

By this, everyone had their eyes on her and almost gave her a look. ' _How the heck she escaped from the metal hospital?_ '

"A-ah, arigatou." Tenma thanked nervously before went off to the said room to change his drenched clothes with the dry ones. He walked in fast pace, wanted to get out from the clothes as soon as possible.

Not until 5 minutes Tenma left the room that Shiro decided to speak up. "Oops, I forgot to tell him when I said 'third floor', I mean the third floor from the one floor upstairs from this floor."

Everyone turned to her, their eyes widen in shock and disbelieve. "WHAT?!"

"Oh, never mind. It's too late anyway." Shiro shrugged it off simply as she played the racing game with Kariya as her opponent. "Oh and one more thing; you might want to check up on Akane's Facebook page right now, Tsurugi."

The dark blue haired boy frowned in confusion at that. Akane? The manager? "Wait, why would I want to check on her Facebook page-…" he slowly trailed off, some conclusions filled his head and on top of that he remembered that he felt like being watched earlier- "No way…"

"There's a computer at the corner if you wanted to check it out." Tsurugi quickly rushed for the said computer when the next words from Shiro really had him almost want to hurl the said computer on her. "Oh wait, it's broken."

"Are you for real!" he roared as he throws his hands up in exasperation. At this rate HE will be the one that being put in the metal hospital. Thanks to this crazy author.

Shiro just simply shrugged before her car turned into the last corner of the track and zoomed right into the finish line straight ahead. "Yes! That just beat down the best score!"

"Aww man you've got to be kidding me!" Kariya grunted at his lost. The thing is he almost got it when Shiro's car decided to speed off right in front of him and caught him off guard; make him momentarily off the track.

"Well a loss is a loss." Shiro said simply, hummed as she turned off the console before standing up right with her hands on her hips. "Now for the next one!"

"Somebody just kill me…" Tsurugi murmured into the air as he facepalmed himself. They only went through only one dare and already he felt like going to have a suicide right now to prevent himself to go crazy.

Even if Shiro heard it, she never showed it. "Okay, the next one is from ' **Guest** '. Apparently they had a dare for Tsurugi to tell who his crush is."

Everyone had their eyes on the red faced Tsurugi, either from anger or embarrassment no one knows. Some of them had grinned at the dark blue haired boy, obviously clearly know who the person is. And I think we all know who the 'some of them' that we're talking about here.

"I swear I'm going to murder you guys." Tsurugi growled out at the grinning faces that being thro towards him. He's so going to murder Shiro for this.

"Aww c'mon Tsurugi, it's not that bad!"

"Not that bad! All I know is if I confessed then I'm going to be teased for it for the rest of my life!" Tsurugi sharply retorted, he fixed his hard glare to Shiro, the source of all this 'mess', as he would like to put it in. "Anyway why should I?!"

"Because it's a dare." Shiro said simply. Now everyone knows how simple and carefree this person is. "You only need to say one word Tsurugi! Anyway it's not like the said person is here to hear it!"

Before Tsurugi could argue back, the trickster of the team already cut him off. (Oh not Kogure, he's the _prankster_ ) "She's right you know; just one word…"

"Oh just shut up Kariya." Tsurugi snapped at him, only to receive the boy's snicker in return. "And-"

A surprised shriek from upstairs surprised everyone in the room and few minutes later the door once again burst open, revealing Tenma all pale and still drenched.

"Matsukaze!" Tsurugi quickly approached the boy who seemed had been traumatized for life. He held the poor boy and in return he quickly latched on him like his life is depended on it.

"Ouch, seemed Tenma founds out." Shiro murmured under her breath when a realization comes up on her. She smiled sheepishly when Tsurugi glared darkly at her. "Okay, okay, that one is my bad~~" she said as she held up her hands in surrender gesture.

Tsurugi just snorted at her before pulled Tenma out from the room. "C'mon Ten- Matsukaze." He said, quickly correcting himself before shut the door behind him and quickly lead Tenma to the proper room of his, all the while they're holding hands and didn't let go.

Shiro and Kariya who are noticed Tsurugi's almost slip-off, almost rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Okay, okay, move to the next one!" Shiro said, quickly gained her composure and checked on her phone. "And the next one is from… ' **Shaylin Frost** '…"

At the name, Gouenji, Fubuki, Someoka, Endou, Kazemaru, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hiroto, and Midorikawa perked up almost instantly at that.

"Wait, THAT Shaylin Frost?" Kazemaru questioned. Shiro only hummed out her confirmation. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"What is it?" Tachimukai asked, feeling nervous at the sudden tension in the air. The tension itself is not that clear or apparent, but it's _there_.

"Well, Shaylin Frost is the person who gives a few of pretty much 'rough' criticizes on 'The Fallen Angel', one of the fanfic that Shiro had deleted with two others." Gouenji answered for the one that ever take part on the story. "And she also gives this snappy comment on one of the chapters in 'Inazuma Eleven FFI'. I know because I checked on it out of boredom."

"Wait, so that's why you decided to delete the story?" Tsunami asked, turned his head to look at the indifferent author. All he received is a look from her.

"What? No. I just can't think anything more to write to continue the story so I deleted it, because I hate permanent hiatus."

"What about 'Inazuma Eleven FFI'?" Toramaru asked, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kid, that one just had a temporal hiatus. Once I finished type down the rewritten version it will back in the business." She replied. "Though, I must admit that her replies are, well, 'rough'. Remember that one comment that she's your sister, Fubuki?"

"Umm just go on with the show Shiro…" Fubuki quickly changed the topic, felt incredibly uneasy since he knew the truth behind her lies.

Shiro simply shrugged. "Sure, why not. Now let's see…

' **I DARE a couple to kiss**

 **I DARE for everyone to kill there rivals**

 **I DARE Endou and Rococo to dress as each other and act as each other**

 **I DARE EVERYONE to ...,... FLY!** '

…And that's all." She said, finished read out the dares. She then tapped her chin as her brows furrowed in though. "Hmm we can't do the third dare; Rococo is out in training and I'm not that crazy to drag him here because Daisuke will kill me for it."

"Well, have you ever tried?" Shinsuke asked, tilted his head slightly.

"Well, Pikachu, I won't said it **if** I never done it, duh." She said, almost had the urge to roll her eyes, but she still smirked in amusement when Shinsuke went embarrassment when she called him 'Pikachu'. "And a complete no for the second dare; no killing and no one is allowed to die here. Forgot to state out that one rule… And besides my reviver potion is out thanks to someone." At this point, she glared at Kogure who smiled sheepishly at her.

"So, the first dare…" Shindou rubbed his chin in thought. "She wants a couple to kiss. Who will it be?"

"From what I learned from her spicy reviews, I said Gouenji and Fubuki should kiss." Shiro decided, crossing her arms in front of their chest as she stared in expectant at the two that she had mentioned. "And that, my dear boys," she paused as she looked down at the watch on her wrist. "You have 5 seconds to do the dare."

"What!?" Gouenji shouted in surprise. "Since when there's time limit for it!"

"Since now." She replied simply at him, receiving a look that clearly read 'are you for real?' from the fire striker. "If you didn't want to comply, Gouenji, I'll hang your sister, Yuuka, up into the Eiffel Tower."

That one had Gouenji gasped out in pure horror. Oh no, there's no way he's going to let her do that to his sister! "You wouldn't dare!"

"I dare." She replied indifferently, which make Gouenji doubted that she's serious on her words or not, even though the later somehow sounded impossible. "And your 5 seconds start no-"

Before she even finished her words, a surprised yelp that unmistakably coming out from Fubuki had her looked up from her watch to the view in front of her. "….the dare say it's a kiss, not sucking his face off, Gouenji."

At those insult Gouenji break the kiss, letting Fubuki who had his face flushed red breathed in the oxygen that had been stolen from the kiss. "Oh, shut it, Shiro!"

She decided to ignore the impudent bastard to the next dare on the list. "Since the second and the third have a no from us, we're moving on to the last dare on this list."

"One question; did she means 'fly' of flying or 'fly' of drinking alcohol and using drugs?" Kariya blurted out from his position lying on his stomach on the floor. Hikaru, who is closest to him, gasped out in pure fear before looked at Shiro. "We're not going to do the latter, right, Shiro?"

"Of course not!" she shrieked. "You guys a freaking under age, why would I?! And besides I against drugs and alcohol! But if it had anything to do with the medical case it's a different matter." She explained then she let out a huff before placing her hands on her hips. "Since I'm afraid that she would mean the latter we're absolutely not doing the dare. Because there's no way I let you kids to go 'fly' as in using drugs." She stated out, which brought relief to the most of them.

"Oh thank God…" Kazemaru said, breathed out in relief as everyone else, well, _everyone else_.

"…I wonder what it feels like to 'fly' though…"

"ENDOU!" his teammates quickly snapped at him, scolded their captain to even think about to try and using drugs.

"Endou-kantoku!" the youngsters from future gasped in pure horror and shock at the younger version of their coach.

Seeing the looks that he received from everyone in the room, Endou only smiled sheepishly as he scratched behind his head. "Hehehe, _Gomen_ , _minna_ …"

Everyone quickly calmed down especially the youngsters, Endou's sheepish smile grew wider when he saw his teammates shook their heads.

"Okay that's enough for now!" Shiro barked as she clapped her hands, make everyone's attentions directed to her. "Well how about we let this thing pass- even though that would be mean I need to keep Endou away from the drugs and alcohols- and let's move on to our last banch of dare for today." She announced before letting out a pause, ignoring everyone's clear conflict for happy that the torture or to sulk that there will be more of it. "But first, Kirino, I need you to fetch both Tsurugi and Tenma; they both are needed for one of the dare. And tell Tsurugi that if he refused, I'll throw him to his fans."

Although reluctant and a bit scared, Kirino only obeyed her and went out to fetch the said freshmen. Now let's just hope that he didn't catch those both in compromising position. He would like to keep his eyes to stay virgin thank you very much.

"And for our last banch of dares…" Shiro trailed off, everyone waited for her anxiously, the way she's pausing her words really success bringing out the unnecessary suspense. "…is from ' **Pacman** '." She finished, and she blinked slightly at the review that she had read. "Hum, not too bad, I guess. I'll read the review; ' **I was really upset after reading the reviews to this truth or dare show... ToD's are considered awesome and incredibly funny by most of the people on fanfiction so, I don't see why you should be banned to continue this one.** '-"

"If only that person know how the heck this story would come out…" Someoka voiced his disagreement with a murmur under his breath.

Shiro rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him and continued. "-' **Please do continue and make it humorous and romantic... Pretty please!** '-well, oops."

"Yeah, 'oops'; because you manage to make half of the story into a horror story." Fudou spat, he's lying lazily on an armchair not far from the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Well at least not entirely now shut up before I stuffed you with tomatoes." She threatened and grinned when she saw his face become paler than his skin. "Now where was I? Oh right, -' **That being said, I'll get to the dares part. My OTP is Kyouten (I thought I should let you know that first... :P)** '-wow, so much Kyouten for today. Kinda feel bad for those both but at the same time I'm not feel bad for them."

"How that could be possible?" Minamisawa asked, finally spoken up after being silent for the whole show.

"That's the mystery's secret, Minamisawa. You better don't question it. Now to the dares;

' **1\. My dare is for Tenma first. For an entire episode of your show, he must sit on Tsurugi's lap. And the catch is that they should not be in a relation for this dare. They are just friends who have hidden feelings for one another.**

 **2\. Second dare is for Shindou. He must propose to Kirino wearing a maid outfit. Annddd, everyone must be a witness to his proposal.**

 **3\. I dare Kariya to eat 25 bananas without break.** '

-and that's all." She finished and almost laughed at the look on Shindou's face. "Yeah, I know; a maid outfit." She swears she's holding back her laugh right now, well struggling in it.

Before Shindou could even retort, the door opened and came out an amused Kirino, an embarrassed Tenma, and a completely stoic Tsurugi.

"Oookay what happened, pretty boy?" Shiro asked, raised an eyebrow at the two freshmen behind the pigtail haired defender. There's definitely something is going on, and it definitely enough to make Kirino felt so amused at it.

Although he's itching to choke her for calling him 'pretty boy' and Kariya for silently laughing at him, he decided to ignore it this time. "Well… let's just say I never knew that T-"

"Waa! Kirino-senpai, please don't!" Tenma shouted in alarm, his face even turned redder if that is possible. If Kirino told everyone what happened earlier he knew he would never life it down, especially Kariya. The boy will tease him and Tsurugi nonstop for months, that for sure.

Kirino took pity of his freshman then decided to slip it off. "Alright, alright." He said, surrendering, before took a seat right next to Shindou. Breathed a sigh of relief, Tenma quickly ushered Tsurugi to the closest empty spot on the sofa. "So… what did we miss?" the brunette asked, felt nervous under the curious glances from everyone, especially from his teammates.

"Well, this banch of dare from Pacman." Shiro replied as she checked the list again. "And the first dare is you had to sit on Tsurugi's lap for an entire episode."

That success jerked Tsurugi back to life. "What!" he yelled at the same time as Tenma, and the said brunette clearly felt there's no way his face could be redder than earlier, apparently he's wrong.

"But since we're going to meet the end of today's show we're going to do it on the next one." She said, smiled 'innocently' at them. Tsurugi only scoffed at her so-called-innocent acts. Oh yes, he doesn't buy it, one bit. And what she's just said clearly not help it. "And we're moving on to the second dare! Kariya, I trust you to do the job." She exclaimed, still plastered the smile of fake innocence on her face.

"Umm, why Kariya?" Tenma questioned as he tilted his head in confusion. Now this is the real innocence.

Before any of them could answer that, the surprised yelp from Shindou distracted them. And when they looked back at the wavy haired boy, he's already in a maid costume with Kariya snickering at the background.

Kirino barely able to hide his shock. "Shindou?!"

"Kariya!" the said brunette glared at the freshman, who quickly runs to hide behind Midorikawa, smiled in the fake innocence at his captain.

"Well, that's why." Shiro spoke up, answering Tenma's delayed question. "Well, time for the dare, Shindou, hurry up!"

"What's his dare, anyway?" Tsurugi asked, raised an eyebrow at the thoroughly embarrassed musician boy, who looked nearly at tears.

"You know it pretty soon enough." Shiro answered, though it didn't help much. "Come on, Shindou, you have 10 seconds."

Shindou, hearing the time limit, only could mutter a promised of dead threat that directed towards Shiro before turning to Kirino and kneeled before him, at the same time he took his hands in his. He braced himself to look at Kirino dead in his emerald eyes that portrayed shock and confusion with his own brown eyes that portrayed doubt, embarrassment and uncertainty.

' _There's definitely no backing out this time, huh?_ ' he thought nervously then he took a deep breath in, and exhales slowly. When he did, he momentarily closed his eyes before opened them again, this time he saw anxiety in Kirino's eyes.

"S-Shindou, wha-"

"Kirino…" he cuts him off, the pink haired defender could only stared at his best friend as those brown orbs kept looked straight into his emerald eyes intensively, almost as if it seeing straight into his soul… "Will you marry me?"

At this, Kirino could felt his jaw slacked up, and the others still watching eagerly for the pink haired boy's respond. They could see that the defender's cheeks had turned red, even quite contrasted with his hair color. Kirino slightly gapped and tried to keep his composure intact but failed miserably.

"I-I-"

However before he could answer that, a loud horn make him jumped in surprise and he swore he almost bite his own tongue. And judging from the surprise yelps from the others in the room and how he could see that Shindou also jumped in surprise, it's not only him that got surprised from the sudden loud noise.

However, only one person that acts as if it was nothing. "Oops, sorry, my bad." She apologized, though it was pretty clear she didn't mean it, one bit.

"Are you planned to give us a heart attack?!" Kurama complained, the dark skinned boy tried to calm down his racing heartbeat by slowly stroked his chest area where his heart is. If anyone is going to kill her, he would be the second after Tsurugi, although he's pretty much despite the freshman, but he knew that Tsurugi will take the opportunity to be the first who will strangle the crazy author faster than him.

"Well, yes and no." she replied simply, and at the same time brushed it off. "Okay, now let's moving on to the next dare- and oh, Shindou, since the dare didn't say you had worn the maid costume for the rest of the episode, the changing room is at the corner."

"Oh thank God!" Shindou exclaimed before stood up and runs towards the said changing room. He felt incredibly embarrassed and humiliated in the maid costume in front of everyone, especially Kirino. Really, what did he have done wrong to deserve this?

Oh, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, but some people might happy to see you in one.

"As what I'm saying, we're moving on to the last dare then we can end this first episode of the show." Shiro said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Umm, how we got the bananas, anyway?" Fey asked, as he tilted his head in wonder.

"Bananas?" Tenma questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Oh right, you guys haven't know yet." Sangoku suddenly realized and decided to explain for the freshmen. "On the last dare, Kariya is dared to eat 25 bananas without a break."

Kariya wondered if he should strangle the upperclassman or not when he saw the mischief glinted in Tsurugi's eyes when he heard it. Oh, the dark blue haired boy clearly is looking forward for this. Kariya fumed for a while before he gave up and decided to face his fate, half heartedly. "Oh, alright! Let's just get this over with!" he yelled out, almost had the urge to throw his hands up in exasperation.

"Here." Shiro simply said as she handed a bowl of 25 bananas in it to Kariya, seeing the bowl had make everyone wondered about how she gets one in such a short time. ' _Now she's positively a freak._ '

Kariya wondered if his gulp sounded so loud that everyone in the room could hear it. But he decided to man it up and start eating the bananas. He really isn't looking forward of Tsurugi mocked him for being a chicken if he backs out. Oh, like hell.

However, 19 bananas later, he could feel that he's not going to last. The taste of bananas slowly made him sick and he swore that he's going to empty his stomach right here and then.

"Hey, no breaks!" Shiro barked when she saw him stopped eating for a second.

"I know, I know!" Kariya huffed, but when he reached the fifth banana from the last six, he suddenly couldn't take it anymore and runs off for the bathroom. This had some of the people in the room laughing; of course Tsurugi is between them.

"Kariya! You know there's a bathroom right here at another corner right?" Shiro called out for the young defender, and this had almost everyone howled in laughter. Not long Kariya burst in and clearly giving Shiro a glare that saying, ' _why the hell you didn't tell me sooner?!_ ' and quickly went to the said bathroom to empty his stomach. At this he swore he's never going to eat banana, ever again.

"Here, Fudou, the last one." Shiro said, throwing the last banana to Fudou, who had stopped his laugh momentarily to catch the said fruit.

"Thanks." He replied and start ate the banana. And he must say the look on Kariya's face when he's returned from the bathroom at the sight of the banana really made his day. Poor kid; he probably will traumatize, or sick off, of bananas for the rest of his life.

"Alright!" Shiro suddenly clapped her hands, taking everyone's attention again. "That would be all for today's show!" she exclaimed, and at everyone's look that as if they want to dance around about it she simply continued her words. "But I might want to give Endou a dare."

"What!" Endou shrieked in surprise. "Why me!?"

"It's for earlier you moron." She snapped before told him to off his seat and handed him a soccer ball. "Honestly this will be more to a punishment than a dare; be a _sakka_ _baka_ , for 10 minutes." She stated, crossed her hands in front of her chest.

" _NANI!_ " the shriek even louder from before, but now occupied with some snickers from others. "B-but I can't be a _sakka baka_!"

"Well, too bad hun, you have to." From the tone of the voice, she's clearly giving a no argument on that. And the look in her eyes is really not helping either.

Endou took a big gulp as he could feel himself sweating. Okay… so how it goes again?

And on the next 10 minutes, almost everyone laughed on their heads as Endou from what it seems multiple times falls on his back after failed kicking the ball for what it seems also multiple times.

"Oh my God, Shiro! I give in, I give in!" Endou shouted, surrendering as he could felt the pain creep up on his back. He's definitely positive that tomorrow he won't able to straighten his back properly, not that he will able to for a whole week.

"Well, the times up anyway, so you're good." She said, and when Endou quickly scrambled off with the help from Kazemaru –and PS; the defender also holding back a laugh as everyone else-, she looked at her next victim. "And Kariya, you also get one since you failed to finish your dare."

"What!" Kariya shouted in surprise. "B-but-but!"

"No buts." She cut off, and she gave him a hard look when he gave her a puppy eyes. "You know that's not going to work, Kariya. And don't worry, it won't include bananas. I do pity you on some levels." She reassured, patted his head slightly when his face brighten up a bit. "But, you have to do 'Ganggam Style' dance, in chicken costume."

That had Kariya jaw dropped, and there are howls of laughter filled the room. "That's not fair!"

"Of course it's fair, and lucky you I didn't make you to do the whole dance, Kariya; it's only the chorus." She said to the defender, crossed her arms at him.

"But still!"

Shiro rolled her eyes then turned to the huge TV screen that she haven't yet pulled back in. " _Tsurugi_."

Kariya wished he had a nice reflex because the next thing he knew he was shoved in the chicken costume, by no other than Tsurugi. "Hey!"

Tsurugi simply smirked deviously at him which had him shivered in pure terror. "Revenge is sweet~"

Shiro just finished set the music down then walked up to Kariya and drags him to stand in front of everyone. "On count of 1, 2…"

"W-wait!" at this rate Kariya will do absolutely anything to get him out from the 'punishment' that is more like a torture.

"Dance!" Shiro yelled, pressed the 'play' button. At this rate Kariya have no choice but to dance anyway. He couldn't help but danced clumsily in the costume, and everyone laughed at his effort of dancing in such complicated costume. There are some point that Kariya almost slipped.

By the time the music ended, Kariya quickly tore off the chicken costume and hurriedly went into the corner. "I hate you Shiro!"

"Sorry, kid! That has to be done!" Shiro said over the laughter from everyone in the room. She clapped loudly twice and the laughter instantly died down. "Okay, so the dares ended, and so is the show for today! Readers, I'm absolutely waiting for any truth or dares that you would like to the charas to do!"

"Are they going to send it through PM or review?" Fubuki asked, since if he remembered clearly, one of the criticizes had stated out that sending request through reviews are not permitted.

"Well, I won't do that until 5 episodes, so yes, for now on we will settle down to through reviews." She replied. "Oh and an announcement; I will introduce an OC for the next episode. And some new people over." She stated.

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison, curious of whom that she might invite into this crazy show.

"Oh, just someone you know. You'll see next time." She said simply and grinned at their disappointed faces. "Oh don't be such a baby. C'mon now, off to your rooms. Here are the lists, Endou, Shindou, oh and also the keys."

Endou and Shindou received the lists and the keys reluctantly. "Well, thanks, I guess." Endou said, looked between the lists and the keys.

"I will let you handled the rest, and tried to not lost the keys! I don't make any duplicate of them so you guys might want to be extra careful!" she warned as Endou and Shindou handed the team members their room keys one by one.

"Well, we'll see about that…" Tsurugi murmured under his breath as he received the key, which he found out that his room is right next to Tenma's. "At least we don't have to worry that you will brag in or something."

Shiro simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I might be."

Tsurugi is lucky that he's not drinking or something because if he did, he's positively will choke. "What! Are you serious!?"

"Well, you better finds out later." She said then waved them off. "Now off to your rooms all of you!"

They all took this as a moment of escape and quickly runs off from the room and to their respective quests rooms. A sleep or a rest might be nice to rest up their almost worn out mind and souls. This is just one episode; they don't want to know what will happen at the next ones.

Shiro who's staying behind, simply flicked on the large TV screens and grinned at something that displayed there and turns it off before switched it off also the lights and walked out from the room to her own room in the fifth floor from the current floor.

' _Well, the next one will be interesting._ '

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER 1-**

 **Rules:**

 **-No killing, no drugs, no alcohols, no smoke dares (because duh, it's rate T and there are underage who reads this)**

 **-Weapons is okay, any pairing is okay, beers is okay**

 **-any request is okay**

 **-truth and dares are sent through reviews** **FOR NOW**

 **Charas:**

 **Ina11: Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kogure, Kabeyama, Someoka, Gouenji, Fubuki**

 **InaGO: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Ichino, Aoyama, Nishiki, Amagi, Kurumada, Yuuichi, Taiyou, Yukimura, Kinako, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Fey, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Saru, Meia, Gillis, Ibuki, Minaho, Manabe, Tetsukado, Sakura, Konoha, Matatagi, Ichikawa, Kusaka, Kita, Kishibe, Tetsurou, Namikawa, Kurosaki, Senguuji, Tadashi, Ginjirou**

 **The managers: Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Sorano Aoi, Midori, Akane**

 **Chapter 2 Charas guests (it's a confidential secret):**

 **Ina11: Fideo(Fidio), Marco, Gianluca, Mark, Dylan, Edgar, Ichinose, Domon, Aphrodi, Gazelle, Burn**

 **InaGO: Hayabusa, Zanark, Einamu(or Einam, his name is a confusing one I don't know which one is right)**

 **The OC: Afuro Aoi**

 **Updates: Minimum once per 2 weeks**

 **WAITING FOR THE TRUTH AND DARES!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author note** **: Since I'm at the busiest time of my year and had a writer-block, this took longer than I originally thought it would be.**

 **Edit: There are parts that not suitable for kinds, unless there are fujo want to fangirling**

 **Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show: Chapter 2**

The next morning after that day, Kirino woke up a little early than usual. He doesn't know why, but something seemed a little off that morning. Well, else the fact that he woke up at 5:47 A.M, according to the digital clock that is set up on the nightstand in the guest room he's in.

' _I hope it's not something that had to do with Shiro._ ' He prayed silently as he stepped out from his comfy Queen Size bed with white sheet and pearl pink lining, much for his embarrassment. ' _Because whatever that involves her, it can't be good. This… bed for example._ ' He's referring to the pink linings of the bed, mind you.

He reached for his hair ties and tied up his hair into usual twin pigtails as he stepped out from his room in his pajama clothes that consists a white short sleeved sweat shirt and knee-high dark blue shorts. He shuddered lightly when the cold air met his skin as he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. For some reason he's awfully thirsty, and for some reason it bugs him to no end, as if something is terribly off. But then he brushed it off as nothing.

He just doesn't know how terribly right he was. But he'll know soon enough.

As he's become nearer the kitchen direction, he can't help but notice the delicious smell in the air. He blushed madly when his stomach growled appreciatively at the smell. He's glad that no one is around- or is there?

He walked closer to the kitchen, but he slightly tip-toed to it, in case there's someone that they didn't know there. With Shiro's house that as big as a castle with dozen of rooms in here, the chances aren't slim. And maybe he really prayed that his stomach would shut up before it becomes the reason of him being busted.

As he peeked in the kitchen (that had no doors connecting it to the hallway, lucky for him), his emerald eyes widened at the view in front of him.

Delicate, small pale fingers are busy with the utensils as they prepared another dough for pancake to cook, and the small humming voice that filled the air is the only company of this person else the humming from the boiler as it prepared hot water for tea or probably coffee. This person had their back on Kirino, clothed in long sleeved pale blue shirt and long sky blue skirt also white apron, the odd colored hair tied up in high ponytail by white hair tie. This person also pretty short, and judging how slim her arms and fingers are, this person definitely had a petite body type.

Kirino swear he's almost droll at the view of the scrambled eggs, bacons and French toasts that being served on the large dining table that could held more than 60 people, or even more. Shiro's house had the kitchen room also had a multifunction as a large dining room, which no wonders that the kitchen had a large size than the common kitchens. And seeing this person is in the middle of fixing the pancakes, the food will join the others on the table soon. The breakfast feasts are accompanied with fresh orange juice and milk in jugs; empty cups of glasses are placed near the jugs.

Don't forget the amazing smell. It really makes him just want to dig in already.

And his stomach just expressed its agreement by growling loudly, loud enough to make the person that is in the middle of their cooking paused.

Aah, Kirino just want to run away from there and kill himself so he doesn't need to deal with this embarrassment, really he's even about to, but the God seemed opposed him today because before he could move an inch, the person in the kitchen already looked at his direction.

His jaw _definitely_ didn't just drop to the floor.

Staring right to him is a gentle framed face of a female, definitely with pale skin, pink petal lips, delicate eyebrows, face framed with the odd colored hair bangs, and the _golden_ eyes. And somehow this girl's feature, who seemed even younger than Tenma, reminded him a little bit to Aphrodi-san—

Nope, they are definitely alike. Only this one is much younger and more feminism, and petite.

Instead of screaming on top of her lungs, or whatever expressing her displeasure and discomfort of finding someone staring at her, she simply smiled. The way her lips curved in a gentle smile and her eyes twinkled gently in the light somehow comforted him a bit.

"Hello." She greeted, still smiled at him with the smile that reminded him of a loving mother's smile. And then suddenly everything hit him…

Instead of her, it's _him_ who screamed on top of his lungs. And that successes awakened the whole residence of the 'castle' Shiro owned.

Okay, let forward this a little bit…

Everyone had settled down on the dining table in the kitchen, a plate filled with breakfast feast settled in front of them. But their attention is not to the delicious-looking breakfast with tempting smell. Their eyes are busy stared eye widen at the person sitting next to Shiro. The author is in the middle of eating her bacons, humming appreciatively at the heavenly taste, while the person next to her is helping herself with a cup of tea.

"Hmm? What are you guys waiting for?" she asked, noticing that nobody else her had dig in their respective breakfast. "C'mon, eat it. It's not poisonous."

Before the guests from IE GO could utter any words, the one from Ina11 already butted in.

"We already know it's not poisonous." Kidou started, speaking up for the rest of his friends, eyes still staring at the petite female at Shiro's side. There's a silence for a while, before something happened, that shocked the Raimon from 10 years later.

Kidou is smiling, he's smiling at the person next to Shiro.

The brunette didn't sit too far from her, so it's easy to him to stretch out his hand in a distance that's enough for her to reach as well.

"It's her that made them after all; it will be never poisonous." He continued, his smile brighter when she smiled back at him and reached his hand as well, his fingers gently clasped around her smaller ones. "It's really a surprise seeing you here, Aoi, I never thought that Shiro will drag you in this as well."

That got the people from future looked at him in pure shock. "Kidou-kantoku, you know her?" there's no way he didn't; maybe they haven't been introduced yet, but they're sure the brunette just say her name. But wait, did he just said 'Aoi'?

The one that being called Aoi just giggled, it sounded nice to everyone's ears.

"I thought you should know better than that, Kidou-kun." She answered, her voice is gentle and smooth. Almost soothingly. Her gentle smile only pulled up the image more.

Kidou simply chuckled. "Well, maybe because I don't want you to," he paused, long enough to give a look at Shiro. "…God knows what she will make you do."

"Hey!" the one being directed of the look protested. "What makes you think I'll do that; she's my dearie!"

Aoi simply smiled nervously before went to calm the female author down, letting go Kidou's hand in process. "Calm down, Shiro-chan…" she cooed, tried to calm her down. Shiro simply huffed and blowing a raspberry at Kidou before continued her breakfast.

"Umm, Shiro…" Shindou started reluctantly after sharing glances at the rest of IE GO guests, minus Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Both Beta and Gamma are busy with their own business, while Alpha only stared at Aoi, an unreadable look on his face. "Would you mind a proper introduction…?" the brown eyed captain finished, gesturing to the girl with the hair color of the weird mixture of pale blond and dirty blond.

"Oh, right." Shiro exclaimed after taking a big gulp of her orange juice. She then looked at the IE GO guests, although she knew Alpha had known at some point. The golden eyed girl at her side sometimes had her rebellious times, as much it's hard to believe…

"Do you guys remember what I said yesterday about introducing an OC?" seeing they nodded, she continued. "Well, allow me to introduce the OC that had identity of twin younger sister of Aphrodi, or Afuro Terumi for confirmation," if she surprised at a certain person's gasp at that, she didn't show it. "Lads! I gladly introduce you my OC, Afuro Aoi."

Now the look at those youngsters, as Shiro called them, completely made her day. She wished she could say the same thing about Alpha, though.

"Hey, Alpha! Aren't you going to say something?" Well, time for play.

At instant everyone's eyes are on Alpha, but he remained emotionless and not even moved an inch, his emotionless deep gray eyes still staring straight to the bright golden eyes of Aoi.

"…"

Half a minute, and still nothing.

At Shiro's pout and Fey's exasperation sigh, Aoi only responded it with a giggle. She only smiled when Shiro looked at her in protest, knowing the golden eyed girl again let something as this slipped easily. "It's okay, Shiro-chan, I don't mind." She reassured, then she looked straight at Alpha who still staring at her. She only beamed a gentle smile at his unchanging expression face. "It's been a while, Alpha."

WHAT!

For Alpha's great relief, none of them was shouting their thoughts out, which are clear on their respective faces, even Kidou.

"…It's been a while too… Aoi." He now felt a little guilty for not greeted her or saying anything to her for a long time, since she had saying her greeting earlier. And her gentle, reassuring smile somehow managed to make him felt guiltier. But then, that's what she is. But he still didn't managed to get used to it even they had knew each other for a while now.

"You know her?" Fey asked in pure shock at him, even now Beta and Gamma looked in utter shock at their teammate of Protocol Omega. Alpha didn't answer him, but his eyes did flicker towards him for a moment before looked away, and from the twitch of the corner of his lips he definitely fight back a scowl at Fey.

"It's none of our business." He managed to grind out, and he wished he had more self control because he knew from the way the golden eyed girl smiled at him she had noticed the emotion that manage to slip from his usual monotone voice, even if it's a displeasure one.

Seeing Fey's clearly enraged face Shiro knew this won't end well. "Okay, now cut the chit chat and dig in before its way too cold and become a waste."

* * *

"Okay!" Shiro placed her hands on her hips as she looked around. They are currently in the same living room as yesterday. Since there are still some space available because they only occupying the three four of it, she sees no reason to move out to the larger one. "Now as you know, guys, we're in the second day of the show. But before that, Tenma." She looked directly at the brunette, who blinked in confusion at her in return. "Go sit on Tsurugi's lap." She said calmly, as if it's nothing unusual.

However Tenma clearly is thinking of otherwise. "Eeeh?!" with the blush so clear on his face, there's no wonder he received some snickers, especially from Kariya. "B-but why?!" Tenma is busy with his own complication; he didn't even notice the blush that marring Tsurugi's cheeks.

"Remember the yesterday's last banch of dare?" she asked, giving him the hint of the reason. But seeing his expression frowned in further confusion, she let out a tired sigh, like a parent to their troublesome son. "The last banch of dare from yesterday, from Pacman, the first dare is you sitting on Tsurugi's lap for an entire episode." The blush on the both freshmen faces got few another shades in color, which amused both of her and Kirino. "We postponed that one because we're at the end of the show, remember?"

"Now I wished we just do that yesterday…" Tsurugi complained under his breath, his eyes are glaring at Kariya, Kurama and Hakuryuu who are hiding their amused smirks behind their hands. Those bastards…

Shiro let out a snort at that. "And where the fun will be if Tenma only sit on your lap for just few minutes? I guaranteed the fans will ask for more if we do just that yesterday, and for worse for both of you," she paused, her lips curled up in a sadistic grin as her eyes glinted mischievously. Now Tsurugi could felt the cold sweat on his neck. "…Intercourse."

He swore her purpose is to blow up his head from embarrassment.

"But okay, enough for that." Shiro said, pretending the death glare that Tsurugi is throwing to her is not existed. "C'mon, Tenma, off you go." She ushered, pushing the brunette's back towards the dark blue haired boy.

Tenma really couldn't help the blush that seemed permanent on his face as he walked closer to the number 10 player of the team. "S-sorry, Tsurugi…" he said meekly as he carefully sat on his lap, his whole body tensed as he carefully balanced himself so he won't fall.

Tsurugi only let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his face in exasperation, also on attempt to wipe away the blush on his pale cheeks. Sadly it's just a fruitless attempt. He definitely will get Shiro for this. "Just let's get this over with…" he mumbled under his breath, but his mumble is loud enough to everyone to hear. His arm snaked around Tenma's waist and helps him keep a steady balance on his lap. The said brunette let out a surprise squeak as he's pulled closer to Tsurugi. In reflex he placed his hands on Tsurugi's chest and shoulder in attempt to not crash against the taller boy. When he realized what's happening and their current closeness, he really wished that his blush to just went off and his heart to just calm down.

Unbeknownst of him, Tsurugi is pretty much wished the same thing.

Shiro simply snickered at the view and snapped a picture of it, making the two freshmen's jaw dropped as they realized what she's just doing. "I'll send the copy to you later, Yuuichi."

"Shiro…!" Tsurugi growled out dangerously as the same time trying to fight back the blush on his face. Tenma didn't bothered fighting of his own blush and just covered his face with both of his hands.

Yuuichi just simply smiled nervously, Aoi had the same expression on her face. By the way, the golden eyed girl is sitting in the middle of Kidou and Alpha. And also unbeknownst by everyone in the room except Shiro and Aoi herself, Fudou is making himself comfortable as he sat in front of Aoi, his back meeting her skirt covered legs as he laid casually on them.

But Shiro simply ignored the mohawk haired boy, knowing she will get him soon.

She grinned at the embarrassed expression on the freshmen faces before continuing on.

"Okay, so we had a few banch of dares, also some question and requirement of classification." Shiro exclaimed, checking on her phone. "The latter two will be answered at the end of the episode, so we'll move on to the banch of dares." She continued and raised an eyebrow at the dares from the reviewers. "Huh, pity, most of them are for IE GO guests."

That's when she perked up. "Speaking of guests!" she might accidentally raise an octave in her voice as almost everyone jumped in shock. "I almost forgot; we have newcomers today."

Toramaru seemed sensing the 'danger' more. "Umm, Shiro-"

"Come in, you guys!" knowing what the youngster will saying she decided to cut him off as she pressed a button of a small remote that she had pulled out from nowhere. Suddenly, there's another secret door on the wall for everyone's surprise that opened to a passage.

Few seconds passed and everyone started to wonder where the hell the newcomers Shiro speaking off will come from the freaking secret passage and announced themselves. Apparently they didn't need to wait any longer before sure enough, another second later a group of familiar people walked out from the entrance, shocked everyone even Alpha.

"Fideo! Gianluca! Marco! Edgar! Mark! Dylan! Domon! Ichinose! Aphrodi! Burn! Gazelle!" Endou exclaimed as the person he's mentioned revealed themselves to the open one by one respectively. He can't believe Shiro will drag them in as well. But oh well, it's been a while since he last time saw them, anyway.

"Hayabusa!" Kita almost shrieked in shock when he saw his teammate in Tengawara is there. And for the worst for him, he seemed didn't mind being here. Whatever Shiro is saying to him clearly making him not aware what it will bring into him.

"Zanark! Einamu!" both Beta and Gamma jaws dropped at the sight of them. How the hell Shiro managed to convince them to join this freak show as well? Both Beta and Gamma knew that they, along with Alpha, are the different case since Shiro simply kidnapped them.

However, when these newcomers finished looked at everyone's faces in the room, certain persons are shocked at one particular face in the room.

"Aoi!" Aphrodi, Burn and Gazelle shrieked in the same time as the red eyed dirty blonde haired boy quickly runs off to his twin sister and hugged her, shocking Kidou and Alpha in process as he practically jumped on her. Fudou quickly scrambled off when he rushed towards Aoi, almost barely getting hit on his face by the other's knee.

"Nii-san!" Aoi almost let out a squeak as her brother suddenly jumped on her and hugged her close to him, his cheek nuzzling to hers as he's busy rambling.

"Oh, Aoi! You have no idea how freaked out I am when I saw you gone from your hospital bed when I went to pick you up three days ago! I'm so glad that you're safe!"

…he said what?

At this, Kidou and Alpha are throwing a glare towards her, not only them; Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Sakuma are also glaring at her. She only smiled sheepishly in respond. Maybe she could ask help from Aoi… but certain person will kill her for it.

However, Fey who is sitting next to Alpha surprised when he saw the glare from the usually expressionless boy. That glare is equal to Kidou-kantoku's glare and the others right now. Does this mean that Alpha cared for her…?

Somehow it didn't sound right to him. At all.

Burn decided that Aphrodi is almost choking his sister and pulled his blonde friend away from her while Gazelle took his turn to mother-hen the blonde girl.

"Aoi, you have us worried about you." He scolded as he embraced the girl gently in his arms, Alpha had moved away to give him some room so the ice male striker could sit next to the golden eyed girl. Aoi only hugged him back as she laid her head on his chest. She felt bad for making them worried, she does. "I'm sorry for the bother, Gazelle-nii-san…"

"'Gazelle-nii-san'?" Hiroto repeated, jaw dropping at what the young girl just called the ex-captain of Diamond Dust. Never in his life will he hear that someone actually addressed Gazelle with 'nii-san' or anything similar to it.

However, Gazelle decided to ignore the ex-captain of Gaia's comment and continued to mother hen the girl that's one year younger than them while Burn growled at Shiro as she's the culprit of Aoi's 'kidnapping'.

The teal eyed boy let out a relief sigh after he finished mother-hen Aoi for 3 minutes full. He let the younger girl nuzzled to his cheek gently as a form of apology. Even somehow in some way she had made him upset, there's no way he could be stay mad at her. Damn her for receiving a soft spot on him, but he didn't really complaining.

"Okay I think that's enough for-" Shiro made an attempt to cut off the sudden reunion but Gazelle's dark glare stopped her to. She's forgot that from the trio, Gazelle is the one that is the 'mother' of the younger girl, and the fact he's almost protective over her as her twin brother (if not more) really didn't help enough. She can imagine that if someone is planning to date or marry the younger girl, Gazelle will be the first one that they need to convince first. "…never mind."

The newcomers quickly went to find a place to seat while catching up with the familiar people in the room, but however, there's another shocking scene. ( **Where's the fun if there's not?** )

Hayabusa casually walked up to Aoi who is now sitting in the middle of Kidou and Gazelle. The purple haired boy also casually bent down to her level and kissed her cheek, shocking everyone in the room. But somehow Alpha didn't seem minded at it, he even holding Gazelle back to prevent the silver haired boy to strangle the Tengawara player. ' _The expressionless bastard clearly knew…_ ' Fey thought as he went to help the said bastard holding back Gazelle.

Along with Shiro who busy holding back Kidou and Aphrodi, she even asking some help from Midorikawa to hold back Burn and Sakuma. But Fudou do the honor of holding back the mint haired boy while Midorikawa is left handling Burn so he won't kill the purple head from Tengawara.

However Aoi only giggled in respond. "It's been a while too, Hayabusa-san." She said; clearly know the mean behind the kiss that she just received. She simply smiled at him as he gave her a smirk before went to his teammates while in Tengawara.

"You knew her?" Kita interrogated as Hayabusa calmly took a seat next to him. Kishibe is at another side of him. Seeing him nod, the ex-captain of Tengawara simply frowned at him. "How?"

"Oh, it's an accident, really." He replied simply, left the details out and ignored Kita when he asked for it, or 'demanding' seemed the right choice of words for him.

After Kidou and Aphrodi thoroughly calmed down, Shiro decided to let them go and coughed slightly into her hand. "Well, since that had been sorted out-kinda, we'll move out to the banch of truths and dares already!" she announced. She then looked at her phone screen as she flipped them open and examined it. "The first one is from… ' **miss mysteri** '."

"Well, I must say I surprised that someone love your story, Shiro." Midorikawa said as he also checked his phone, an eyebrow arched.

"And the fan of Munetaku." She adds, humming slightly as her eyes looked at Ibuki and Shindou. "Pretty intimate, I must admit. The dares for both of you, I mean."

"'Intimate' you say?" Ibuki frowned and narrowed his eyes at the crazy author. Actually he already had the bad feelings…

"…Why don't I read it so you will found out yourself?

' **Dares:  
Shindou- wears luka outfit from vocaloid for whole chapter and you must give a passionate kiss to ibuki and also hug him!  
Shuu-wears kagamine Run outfit and seduce hakuryuu.  
Hakuryuu- sing a song for shuu and kiss him!  
Ibuki- kiss shindou on the lips and you two must be 1 inch from each others or you must carry shindou bridal style.  
Every girly boy! Including Fubuki- wears a cute dress!  
Goenji-hit kidou with your hisatsu  
Kidou-you can't hit goenji  
Einamu- kiss Alpha!  
Saru-wears monkey outfit and run down the street while yelling I am a monkey! Fear me!  
Gamma and Beta-slap each others face.  
Kinako-(if you are older.I hope so) brought saru,fey,alpha,beta,gamma,meia and gillis to a trip to water park! If you are not older! Someone turn her into older!**'

…and that's all of it." She ended, raised an eyebrow at the amount of the dares. "Wow, that's really a bunch of it. And she did misspell 'Rin' for 'Run'."

Hearing the first and the fourth dare, both Shindou and Ibuki blushed red, either from embarrassment or else. Your pick.

Hearing the second and the third dare, Shuu's face flushed and Hakuryuu's face are no better.

At the fifth dare, Fubuki blushed in embarrassment and the boys wished they're not girly enough so they won't experience the dare. Well, we shall see.

At the sixth dare, Gouenji merely blinked.

At the seventh, Kidou is throwing a ridiculous look.

At the eighth, Einamu blushed while Alpha as stoic as always. Poor kid.

At the ninth, Saru flushed in embarrassment while Meia and Gillis tried to hold back their laughs. Poor gu- actually, never mind.

At the tenth, both Gamma and Beta looked at each other and decided to have a glare contest.

At the last dare, Kinako blinked in surprise.

"Not in a dress again!" Shindou shrieked. Oh, as if the maid outfit from yesterday isn't enough… "And for the whole chapter!" The situation clearly can't be worse than this… oh wait, the part where he must kiss Ibuki is, kinda.

"Hmm, but I only have Luka for keeping… as for the rest…" Shiro mussed, tapping her chin as she walking forth and back in front of them. "Oh, and here." She stopped and throws the outfit to Shindou who barely able to catch them. "I hope you remember where the changing room is."

Shindou merely hung his head down in defeat.

Kirino, who took pity of his friend, simply pat him encouragingly on his back as he gave him a supportive smile. Shindou looked up at him with slightly teary eyes and smiled appreciatively at him. It feels nice to have an encouraging presence near him…

As Shindou walked towards the changing room (sulkily, because he had to wear a girl outfit again), Shiro turned her head to Kirino, who jumped slightly at the sudden motion.

"Kirino, you had job to do." At the pink haired defender's blink of confusion, she elaborated. "Currently I didn't have the necessary costumes else Luka's, so," she turned to Aoi and Gazelle who already prepared the car key. "Since it will take a while and we need it fast, another helping hand will be great."

Kirino blinked in confusion again. "Another… helping hand?" he repeated slowly, raising an eyebrow at Shiro. It just costumes, right? Why would they-

Kirino's mussing is cut off when Shiro pushed him towards Gazelle and ushered them to go. Now the pink haired defender had no choice but follow the ice striker from Fire Dragon and the twin sister of Aphrodi-kantoku. ' _Well, it's just picking up costumes. Nothing should be going wrong…_ ' he thought as he climbed in the back seat while Gazelle took the driver seat and Aoi in the front seat.

Really, Kirino, we all know that you should know better than that.

Shindou comes out 3 minutes later after Kirino left with Gazelle and Aoi. His brown eyes are already glaring straight at Shiro even when the first step he stepped out the changing room.

"I hate you."

"Don't worry, you're not the first," she retorted. "And absolutely won't be the last." She then added before shoving Ibuki towards Shindou before checked the dares list again. "Hmm, well, the first dare said you need to wear that for an entire episode… check."

' _What does the hell the 'check' mean?!_ ' Shindou screamed in panic in his mind. He's really going to hurl Shiro with something. Maybe that tall vase at the corner will be good enough.

"Hmm, and you have to give Ibuki a passionate kiss and a hug." She finished as she looked up at him, eyes expectant toward those both. And the fact almost everyone in the room give them the same expectant look on their faces clearly not helping both Ibuki and Shindou.

Shindou let out a groan and rubbed his face. ' _I already stuck in this costume… might as well get this over with…_ ' the musician captain let out a sigh before pulled Ibuki into a kiss; his arms went around his neck.

Seeing his teammates kissed each other, rather vigorously, had Tenma's heart jumped in shock. The brunette let out a startled squeak before hugged Tsurugi's neck and hides his tomato red face by burying it into the pale skinned boy's shoulder. And he couldn't help but noticed how board his shoulder is…

' _Oh my God, snap out of it!_ ' Tenma screamed in his head as he mentally smacked himself in the face, his face turned redder and he tighten his hug. With Tenma's position, he clearly didn't see the blush that is so clear on Tsurugi's face that there's no way for the dark blue haired boy to hide it.

After few seconds later, Shindou and Ibuki separated from the kiss. Sakura almost let out a fangirl scream when she noticed the string of saliva that connected the two boy's tongue (A/N: writing her as a fujoshi it's kind of… funny. When I said that, I mean I almost rotfl if you get my drift). Konoha who also noticed it, blushed madly and hides her face with her hands.

Shiro simply took a picture of it.

Noticed the crazy author's doing, Shindou glared at her as he hugged Ibuki's midsection as the taller boy's arm went around his shoulder, both of their cheeks still blazing red as they still struggling to catch their lost breaths. "Happy now?"

"Hmmm, maybe~?" Shiro replied, snickered at the intensify glare from Shindou. Really, it's hard for her to take it seriously with him stuck in that Luka costume. "Okay. Moving on!" Shiro shouted as Gazelle, Kirino and Aoi walked in, their hands are full of costumes and dresses.

Kirino let out a groan as he's struggling with the bunch of dresses that he's carrying right now. Who would ever think it would be so heavy like this? It's a little unfair actually, because Aoi is carrying lesser dresses and costumes than both of him and Gazelle. But when he protested earlier, the teal eyed boy just throwing a dark glare at him and instantly he shut up about it. "You know, Shiro? A warning might be nice!" he yelled at the author as Ichino and Aoyama went to help him and Gazelle carrying the costumes and dresses.

"Now, now, where the fun it will be if I do just that?" she asked, her tone is like a parent softly scolding their child, which make a red vein popped out from Kirino's head. Oh he's so going to choke her right now… And smacking her head with that coffee table seems tempting.

"Ano, Shiro-chan…" Aoi called as she fixed the dresses and the costumes in her hands so she could hold them better. Kidou already offered to help her with them, but she kindly refused. After all it's only 7 dresses and 4 costumes. Kirino and her Gazelle-nii-san are carrying at least twice from her, before Ichino and Aoyama went to help them. "Where do we…"

With a snap of a finger, the wall near the door opened up revealing a wide large closet.

Aoi without another word went to it and hanging up the dresses and the costumes carefully. She doesn't want the person who owns these costumes and dresses become upset if they ruined them. Seeing the young girl already worked, Gazelle quickly moved to do the same, Kirino, Ichino and Aoyama trailing behind him.

"Yo, Gazelle!" Shiro called the silver haired boy, making him momentarily paused on hanging up the costumes. "Hand me over that one." She said, pointing at a particular costume in his hands.

Shuu, who noticed them, only stared in horror when Gazelle wordlessly handed it to Shiro. "No way…" he murmured under his breath, but a freak as she is, Shiro heard it.

Her head slowly turned to Shuu, and the tan skinned boy suddenly felt like he's in one of the horror films that both Tenma and Fey asked him to watch couple times before. "Ooh~ yes way~" seeing that grin, he suddenly felt it's the right time to fear for his life.

He took a dash to run away from her, but unlucky for him, he's one second late. A hand suddenly gripped his neck collar and dragged him to the changing room. "Help!" he shrieked as he desperately tried to get away from the female author that somehow reminded him to the ugly, creepy looking clown man in this one movie with a man all in black that reminded him to a bat as the hero.

"Shuu!" both Tenma and Fey would have managed to jump and saved him, but unfortunately they might be close to it if Shiro hadn't yelled out, "Oi! Hold them back, Tsurugi, Alpha!" before she disappeared in the changing room with struggling Shuu in her grip.

They really wished they hadn't let their guard down even for one second.

"T-Tsurugi!" the brunette shrieked as a pair of pale hands circled around him and pinned both of his hands in process. He could feel his back meeting with that board chest as the taller boy pinned him. "T-Tsurugi! Let me go, I-"

The paler of the both let out hushing sound at his ear, at the feel of the breath from another clashed with his skin enough to make him blush and shuddered at the feeling that raked up in his spine. "Ssh, quiet, and don't move too much." He's not kidding at the last part.

"B-but, Tsurugi…" Tenma barely stop himself for the quiet whimper that escaped his lips. Somehow at the felt if Tsurugi so close to him, his breath fanning his ear and neck, make him suddenly become ten times more sensitive than it should be. "W-why did you do this…?"

"Oh, for no reason, I guess." ' _Just a simple revenge on Hakuryuu, that's all_.' He kept the last past for himself. Tenma didn't need to hear and know his evil plot. He then remembers the way the white haired boy laughed mockingly at him yesterday and almost growled at that. Time to turn the tables.

And with Tenma's adorable red face as a bonus really didn't bad at all.

"Hey!" Fey, in other hand, yelled in protest when Alpha merely holding him back by gripping both of his wrists. "What the- let go of me, Alpha!" the mint haired boy demanded as he struggled in Alpha's vice grip. He really can't believe Alpha simply obeyed Shiro's order earlier. "Anyway, what's with the sudden commotion!?"

The purple haired boy know what he mean, he even couldn't believe himself for just obeyed the crazy female, but with the threat from Shiro earlier really have him consider his action if he refused. Besides there's Rune, and Aoi here. There is no way he's going to let himself doing something that clearly make him lose his image, especially to this boy that kept wailing both his hands and legs in attempt to escape. Not that he cared about it, but he preferred to not experience an embarrassing moment so no one will bug him for that.

When he narrowly almost kick him, that's when Alpha had enough.

Fey let out a startled yelp when Alpha suddenly pinned him to the sofa that they're sitting on, both of his hands are pinned above his head in Alpha's death grip. He practically hovered above him with his knees at the both sides of his hips.

Suddenly noticed their current position now, Fey couldn't help his face from suddenly heating up few degrees. It seems like…

Oh, no he didn't want to think about it!

"H-hey!" he protested as he tried to kick him with his legs, but Alpha already shifted his position and pinned his legs down with his own. The male above him let out a low growl when Fey opened his mouth. "Shut up, Rune, before I make you to."

At that warning, Fey quickly shut his mouth; almost narrowly bit his own tongue in process. Alpha even went this far to keep him down; God knows what he will do **just** to shut Fey up.

Either they didn't notice or simply ignored it, but Saru, Meia, Gillis, Einamu, Beta and Gamma are gapped at their current position, the view in front of them is totally unbelievable, that they wished it could be removed from their respective memory, and eyes.

Aoi? Gazelle kept her busy so she won't see them in such compromising position. Like hell he's going to let her seeing that kind of scene, the one that had the potential of destroying her innocence.

Oh, no way. He'll die first.

A pretty loud yelp distracted everyone's attention to the changing room's direction. And when they looked at it, they pretty shocked to find Shuu already standing there, red face and tried to cover his exposed stomach since the costume only went just under his chest.

…Shiro wondered if she needs to smack Hakuryuu's face for dirtying her living room's floor with his drool. Eww. Really, who would guess that seeing Shuu in such revealing article of clothing like that would be enough to make Hakuryuu worked up?

Heh, at least she's glad that they aren't exactly together, for now.

She looked at the closet direction and found out that they had finished putting away the costumes and the dresses. While she's pretty thankful enough that Gazelle helped distracted Aoi so she won't see this **almost** R-rated scene, but it won't last too long. "Hayabusa." She called the purple head, and when he looked up, Shiro simply pointed towards Aoi with her thumb. "Go and take her out from here for a while."

"WHAT!"

As expected, from the yelling people, Gazelle and Aphrodi are the loudest.

But she paid them no mind. "There's an exhibition near here, go and take her there." She continued as she passed him a pass card to the said exhibition. Hayabusa caught it swiftly as he stood up and walked towards Aoi. "Make sure you'll be back in 15 minutes or I'll drag your sorry a** over here."

"Yeah, yeah." Hayabusa answered rather lazily as he took Aoi's hand in his and walked off without another word, Aoi just obediently followed him. Seeing Gazelle about to pounce on the purple haired boy, Shiro rolled her eyes. "No, you are not leaving." She said warningly. "Or else I have to introduce you to your fangirls and fanboys instead."

When she mentioned the two scarred words, Gazelle twitched inwardly and backed off without another word. He'd rather not being swarmed in the middle of the seas of fans _again_ , thank you very much.

Noticed Aphrodi is desperately squirming in his seat, Shiro let out a sigh. "Fine, you can go, as you actually her brother-" she even didn't managed to finish her sentences when Aphrodi quickly zoomed pass her in attempt to catch up with Hayabusa and Aoi. And she swore she heard something crashed from afar. This is why she's hesitant giving such permission.

Barely rolling her eyes, Shiro pushed Shuu towards Hakuryuu who still busy ogling and drooling. "You did know how to seduce, right, Shuu?"

The said tanned skinned boy only blushed in embarrassment as the respond. "I-I… don't…" he murmured as he ducked his head, desperately tried to hide his burning cheeks from the view. Oh how he wished someone just dump a bucket of cold water over him so the blush would die down, and hopefully, permanently.

Shiro couldn't help but slightly pouted at the discovery. But then, when the pout break into a grin, that's when Shuu felt the chills ran down his spine, in bad way.

Hakuryuu didn't have any idea what Shiro just whispered to Shuu, but he somehow got bad feelings about it. Both of them are out of his earshot, but their expressions are not out from his eyesight.

Shuu's face turned bright pink on whatever Shiro just whispered to him. He then turned to her and seems whispering protest to her, and being replied with furious hissing as Shiro is trying to get him into it, on whatever she had said. For Hakuryuu's horror, or not, Shuu seemed considered this for a while.

Really, Shiro, you don't need to persuade him more than this!

That's what Hakuryuu is screaming in his mind when Shiro whisper more words to Shuu, clearly still continued her not-so-fruitless attempt. And he doesn't know if he should be terrified or not when Shuu looked at him, from behind his eyelashes. In his dark blue orbs, he can saw that his tanned skinned friend is in the middle of calculating what Shiro just told him.

When he smiled that killer smile and strode over to him like a model owning the stage, that's when Hakuryuu felt his jaw just dropped.

Shiro had decency to make the 'kiddies' to look away. She asked Kariya to cover Hikaru's, Tsurugi already covered Tenma's, and herself cover Shinsuke's with pulling his headband low enough to cover his eyes. When she saw he's going to wail in panic, she quickly stuffed his mouth with the closest thing near her reach; the pillow. Like hell she's going to let anyone break the scene after she tried so hard to get Shuu do it willingly. She never remembers since when she persuaded someone without a death threat.

Well, this is a special case, anyway, so she will let this one slip.

Hakuryuu still staring dumbfounded on his seat as Shuu finally standing in front of him, his hip cocked to the side and he placed his hand on it. From his position, he swore he could saw the skin of his chest from underneath that short sleeveless shirt. And since the pants are too small for him, it clearly exposed his hip and the v-line of his-

Okay, no more or this is will be R-rated fic.

"Haku-chan~" Shuu purred as he blinked down at him seductively, the action earned wide eye Hakuryuu. He can't believe it, but he admits he started to quite enjoy it. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Umm, here…?" Hakuryuu questioned, squirmed slightly under Shuu's seductive, pinning gaze. The gaze gives him a shivers down his spine that is actually not unpleasant. He then jumped slightly when the tan skinned boy suddenly settled himself between his parted legs, sitting casually as if he had done this multiple times before. He's situated himself a little bit to the side and crossed his legs over the knees, giving Hakuryuu a good view of his tanned thighs.

Oh, he didn't just drooling, did he?

' _Oh, so much for T-rated show…_ ' Shiro sighed mentally as she rolled her eyes, still stuffing the pillow to Shinsuke, enough to make him shut up, but not enough to suffocate him. That's when she remembered something. She throws a quick glance at Hakuryuu and found the white haired boy is too entranced by Shuu's seducing act. Well, she needs to find a way or she surely knows Hakuryuu is going to drag Shuu to do 'something'. ' _Ohoo… not so fast, lover boy._ '

She then quietly told Fudou to replace her while she quietly sneaked to the corner of the room then to behind Hakuryuu, tugging at his ear slightly. "Sing, Hakuryuu, sing!" She whispered in alarm to him as Shuu is busy playing with his yellow ribbon tie between his fingers.

Hearing the whisper, Hakuryuu looked at the crazy author from the corner of his eyes and blinked before sneered slightly. "But what to sing?" he whispered back. He's glad that Shuu is rather distracted right now.

"Anything!" Shiro whispered back urgently. "Either romantic or sexual, whatever, just do it!"

As Shiro slipped back to the corner, Hakuryuu's mind considered what she just told him. ' _Romantic, or sexual, huh?_ ' however his mind is interrupted when Shuu suddenly shifted in between his legs. When he looked back at the dark haired boy, he is surprised when he noticed how close they are. He suddenly felt his cheeks are blazing red.

He really couldn't help it, with Shuu in such revealing attire like that, sitting between his legs, and looked at him with those dark blue eyes from under his eyelashes. He wondered how the hell he managed to hold himself back.

Suddenly, what Shiro just told him to do enter in his mind.

" _Sing, Hakuryuu, sing!"_

He stared at Shuu who still comfortably situated himself between his legs. A thought formed in his mind and he could felt a smirk working its way up to his lips.

Well, two can play this game.

Shuu blinked in surprise when he saw Hakuryuu's all-too-familiar smug smirk and squeaked when the white haired boy suddenly pulled him closer. Shuu hands reached out and placed themselves on Hakuryuu's chest so he won't crash right into him. The tanned skinned boy felt himself blushed and shuddered lightly when Hakuryuu suddenly breathed into his ear. The feeling of his warm breath hitting his skin make him felt tingly, inside and outside, but he's not uncomfortable or hating it.

He could felt Hakuryuu slowly take a breath and exhaled almost as slowly. The feeling make him blush redder and his body shuddered again as he gasped almost loudly. He then looked at him at the corner of his eyes, face flushed as he panted slightly, one of his hands covered his mouth from preventing any voice to escape again, eyelids half shut as the feeling that racked through him almost overbearing. He wondered what the other boy is up to when he felt those hands trapped his waist in place.

"Let me show you…" the white haired boy said slowly to his ear, and he's squirmed in every word he said to his ear. "…how much I appreciate that seducing show of yours…"

' _Oh dear._ ' Shiro quickly throwing ear plugs to Kariya, Tsurugi and Fudou so they can shove it to the 'kiddies' in their care. At first, the others are confused why Shiro gave them, but then the next shocking thing that happened had really had them flustered.

" _Fusuma ni shimita ranja no kou de,_

 _mekurumeki, hodasu_

 _Keshi, kono ushimitsu_ _—_

 _Aa~_ "

Now they wished Shiro gave them some of those ear plugs.

And really, Hakuryuu, you don't need to add their suffering with touching Shuu sensually like that!

Shiro know what they're screamed in their heads when they saw Hakuryuu ran his hand to Shuu's back, but she choose to be ignorant about them. As long as the 'kiddies' and Aoi didn't saw it she could be careless about everyone else.

Shuu face flusters red when he felt that cold, calloused hand caress his lower back, the pleasure feeling almost make him moan out loud. And God, Hakuryuu is _hot_ when he sings. Even though, he must admit the lyrics made his ears burn from embarrassment.

" _Sukikage nijimu hadare no yuki to,_

 _Yurameki nagara te wo hawasu_

— _Beni no tomoru yawahada kara afuru_

 _midara na sasayaki_ "

When he nipped his ear lobe, Shuu sure his face is red as tomato. No, even redder than that.

" _Aa —_

 _Kami mo nadete, hoho wo nadete, ashiteyaru_

 _Mitsumeau setsuna ni, kitsuku daite_ "

Hakuryuu pulled Shuu even closer to him until the tanned skinned boy is completely flushed into his chest. He even had to try to not grinning like an idiot when he saw Shuu's red face. He know what the cause of it, and he even couldn't believe himself that he's actually sang and do _that_ to him, but like hell he's stopping right now.

"I think he just raped my ears' virginity…" Kurama murmured under his breath as he desperately tried to block out Hakuryuu's singing voice; is not it that bad, but the lyrics are just sensual. Too sensual for kids. Or he just thought it in the R-rated way. Really, where the hell Hakuryuu learned that song?!

Even if Shiro heard him, she ignored him. After all, she can't say much since she knows where the hell Hakuryuu know that song. Well, that song actually suited, anyway, than other song.

" _Namamekashii sono namako ga urumi,_

 _toiki ga koboruru_ " Hakuryuu slowly put his finger under Shuu's chin and turned his face so the tanned skinned boy is looking straight in the eyes at him.

At this closeness, both of them couldn't help themselves. The rapid beating heart, the sweet comforting scent from the other, the tempting pair of lips…

" _Nukumuri no hoshii ka?_ " their faces become closer, their cheeks turned redder, their eyes half closed as they still engrossed with each other. As if it's only two of them right now… " _—ore ga kureteyaru_ " ( **Song credit; Mutsuki Hajime – Aa,** **Kami wo Nadete, Hoho wo Nadete, Omae wo Aishite yaru The lyrics not mine** )

And finally, they crashed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

At the scene that being unfold in front of them, they couldn't help but gaped in wonder as the two boys still deeply in their sweet, loving kiss. ' _How the heck that the thing that started with something as sexual as hell ended up with something as sweet like this?_ '

Well, if they didn't too focused on the lips locking, then they'll notice that both of their hands are roaming in the places that should be preferred in the closed door of bedroom.

Luckily Shiro had decency to look at the simplest details.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." She scolded as she suddenly popped behind them and separated them. "If this kept going on, we are going nowhere with this show." She reasoned when Hakuryuu gave her a glare. The white haired boy just grumbled under his breath as he pulled Shuu against his chest, letting the tan skinned boy snuggling comfortably against him.

Shiro only rolled her eyes when she noticed Hakuryuu still glaring daggers at her. "Oh, come on! It's not my fault that you guys are too attracted to each other enough to snogging out in the public place!" at this, both of Hakuryuu and Shuu are flustered in realization as they now aware of what she meant. "Okay, now let's move on to the next da-" Shiro said as she decided to ignore this newly pair of lovers only to greet by the sight of Ibuki devouring Shindou who is in his arms, bridal style, as she turned around to look after the pair. "…wow, that's fast." Shiro commented, quirked an eyebrow at the sight of two of them busy make out with each other.

Tsurugi who had pulled the earplugs and let Tenma look around again, he snickered slightly when the brunette blushed pink when the smaller of the two are witnessing their teammate locked in passionate kiss, again.

"Embarrassed?" the pale skinned boy purred into his ear, and grinned when the blush on his cheeks turns pinker, and redder.

"You have no idea…" Tenma murmured, low enough to Tsurugi only to hear as he decided it will be nice if he just snuggled into Tsurugi's chest and let the taller of two pulled him closer and patted his shoulder in comfort.

A moment later, Ibuki let the brown eyed boy down and let them catch their respective breaths, much to Shiro's relief. "Glad you both decided to stop vacuuming each other faces." This remark make them both blushed as red as their bruised lips right now. "Okay, let's move on to the next dare!"

Now they wondered why the fifth dare make her so suddenly cheer up like that, like a child getting the candy that they want. Maybe she looked forward to this one, eagerly.

Oh, they are so doomed. Well, some of them are.

"Well, since no one would likely to willingly volunteer themselves, except Fubuki who had to do it without choice," she paused momentarily to mouthed a quick 'sorry, Fubuki' to the said boy which returned with a small smile. "-I'll decide the so-called girly boys then!"

Oh, _now_ they're doomed.

Shiro paused and tapping her chin constantly as she looked to the every boys in the room when the door suddenly opened, revealing an amused Hayabusa, a worried Aoi and red-faced Aphrodi.

Seeing how the red eyed twin of the Afuro twin looked so embarrassed and humiliated, Shiro simply raised an eyebrow. "What happened, lipstick boy?"

Hayabusa swore his left eye twitched at the nickname, but he decided to let it slip, for now. "He's almost mistaken as a girl by some random model-hunter guy." He explained, smirking at the memory. "And the poor guy got his a** kicked, hard and literally."

At this information, Burn had rolling on the floor laughing hard while Gazelle desperately tried to hold back his own laughter, much to Aphrodi's dismay. He pouted when his silver haired best friend finally joined the redhead on the floor as the information is too much for him.

Seeing them, Shiro simply rolled her eyes and kicked their respective shin, receiving a pained yelp from both of them. "Come on, and get your butts on the seats. And Gazelle, you are the one of the so-called girly boys."

"WHAT!" the mentioned boy shrieked in protest as Burn tried to hold back his laugh for an entirely different reason now. "That's unfair!"

"Of course it is; you're girly enough."

"I do not!"

"Yes you are."

"And what's the prove of it?!"

"You b*tchy attitude are like one." Burn snorted in agreement at this. "Also sometimes you act like a girl."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not."

"Are too- Hey!" Gazelle snapped when he realized he's been trapped. He let out a growl when he saw Shiro's grin. "Still didn't prove it that I'm girly enough!"

"Hey, of course you are; not only you had the b*tchy attitude like a girl in period, you also scream like one." She stated calmly, make Gazelle blushed bright red.

"I do not!"

"You so are, Gazelle. I still had the prove of it." She said while inspected her nails, a huge smirk break its way into her face, make Gazelle jaw dropped in disbelief at her.

"No way!"

"Yes way. And don't worry; I'm serious about it, one hundred percent." She retorted, and resulting the boy to sulk from his position on the floor, realizing there's no way he could escape from the so-called the worst nightmare he even been through in his whole life. Seeing him down, Aoi quickly went to him to cheer him up. After all she couldn't just leave him sulk like that.

"And the next victims, are obviously, Sakuma and Kazemaru also Midorikawa." Shiro continued, also receiving shriek of protest from three of them. "I planned to add Aphrodi too, but apparently I think the guy have enough of humiliation, as he would like to put it."

"Oh, thank you very much!" the dirty blonde haired boy replied in relief, before rushing towards Aoi to help her cheer up Gazelle. And maybe mocking him a little bit, but he won't go that far. He didn't want to upset his dear little sister.

Shiro examined the whole occupants in the room and noticed Hakuryuu and Shuu are back flirting with each other, the latter is pretty much still in his Rin costume. Shindou is the different matter. "Hmm, the next girly boys; Kirino," the pink haired defender throw a death glare at her. "-Gianluca," when the raven haired boy hurled the nearby pillow to her, she easily avoided it while raising an eyebrow at him. "What? Don't you think I'll miss you out." She snickered at the sight of him fuming. She watched as both Fideo and Marco tried to calm him down before she continued her so-called lists. "Okay, where was I… oh right! Hum, Hayami, Aoyama, Kurosaki…" the respond is almost instantly; Hamano quickly consoled the suddenly stressed out Hayami (I know that's OOC of him, or is it?), Ichino pats the shoulder of his raven haired friend, who currently is jawdropping comically in disbelieve at Shiro, and the emo-corner-ing Kurosaki is being comforted by Senguuji and Tetsurou. "-Manabe and Fey."

" _NANI!_ " Fey instantly got up, and Alpha just in time releasing him so he won't be toppled by the mint haired boy. "Hell no! There's no way I'm cross-dressing!"

"Shut up, Rabbit boy, before I had to make Alpha to be the one that shoving the dress to you." She threatened as she casually pointed at the said purple haired boy. Fey inwardly flustered and shivered before unconsciously moved away from the Protocol Omega captain, or is he an ex of it? But whatever it is, he definitely won't have the stoic faced boy to shove one of those… 'nightmare attires'-as he would likely to put it, to him.

Shiro looked pleased when Fey shut up. It seems the only threat that works to him almost instantly, and efficiently, is the threat that included Alpha doing something to the mint haired boy. "I honestly want to add Tenma, Hikaru and Toramaru, but three of them are more to _shotas_ , I think." Shiro murmured, though loud enough for the whole room to hear. At that, Tenma, Hikaru and Toramaru are blushing pink mostly from embarrassment. "And I really wish Kurama is girly enough…"

"Hey!" the said tanned skinned boy shouted in protest. So she actually wanted to put a dress on _him_? Oh, hell no. He'll _die_ first.

"But then enough of that!" Shiro suddenly cheered, before she went to drag the 'girly boys' in her list, plus Fubuki, to the changing room. "Aki, Haruna, Sorano! Help me and get these boys some dresses!"

Who would ever thought the managers are just eager as the crazy author on this, especially Sorano Aoi.

14 minutes and 49 seconds later, finally the girly boys, plus Fubuki, come out from the changing room. And for real, they looked far more feminism in their current attire. Or not, but that is the point of this.

Fubuki is stuck with something similar to the Cinderella dress but it's the simpler, white, and shorter version of it. And the dress skirt edge just reaches right _below_ his knees, mind you.

Gazelle is stuck with the dress that resembled Elsa's dress but it's the more complicated (how the hell it managed to happen I don't know) and the pale-close-to-white version of it, also minus the cape thing.

Sakuma's with mint sleeveless turtleneck dress with bubble skirt.

Kazemaru is pretty much similar with him; teal sleeveless turtleneck dress with bell skirt.

Midorikawa is not far from them both; green sleeveless turtleneck dress with flowing shirt that reached his knees.

Gianluca is busy fidgeting with his dark green over shoulders dress.

Hayami is in yellow lady Chinese dress.

Kirino is the pink version of Hayami's.

Aoyama is the deep violet version of it.

Kurosaki stuck with sleeveless, bareback white dress with flowing long skirt and white scarf around his shoulders and neck.

Manabe is in light purple bubble sleeves dress with the end of the skirt is slightly above his knees, and plus his hair is styled just like his mother's.

Last, Fey is stuck in the same attire as Manabe but pale green colored instead, and the poor kid had white ribbon bandana on his head.

All of them wear mid heels that the colors fit with their respective dresses. Not to mention there might be makeups on their respective faces, or it's just simply an imagination or an illusion, who knows.

Shiro who already exit the changing room along with the manager, examined them from head to toe with judging look on her face rubbed her chin lightly with her fingers. "Hmm, Manabe, you surprisingly look like your mom like that." She commented, raised an eyebrow at the said boy. "Maybe you should keep up that hairstyle and be her daughter instead."

"Shut up." Manabe snarled at her, itching to kick her face with a soccer ball. Or with a hissatsu, either way it's now sounded so tempting.

The managers? They busy took pictures of the current cross-dressing boys in front of them.

Everyone else's reactions? Their jaws are dropped to the floor.

Minus Aoi who went to prepare some tea and snacks for them. And Alpha, who's still stoic as deadpan. Okay, he's not, but you get my drift.

But his eyes did widen, though.

"…" and not to mention that they've fallen into an awkward silence, since no one know what to say, or too dumbstruck to care.

However, the managers and Shiro seemed pleased by their dumbfounded reaction.

"Okay, we can move to the next one! And no, huns, you can't get change yet." She added when she saw them almost running back to the changing room. Some of them throwing glare at her, especially Kirino and Fey.

"But it didn't say we need to wear this for the whole chapter!"

"Yes, but no one said you can go change immediately either."

"But we want to!"

"Who cares?" when they glared, she cuts them off before they said anything. "Besides since there's no telling of when you should keep up in those then I, as the owner of this show, had the right to decide when you guys can change." Shiro argued and they quickly shut up, knowing she had a point, even though they hate to admit that. "And where was I? Oh, right! The next dare!"

Both Gouenji and Kidou looked at each other nervously then looked at Shiro who seemed also ecstatic by this dare. "Do I have to? Because I had nothing for against him." Gouenji spoke up, raised an eyebrow at this crazy author.

Before Shiro could reply, that's when Aoi walked in with a tray of plate full of fresh baked cookies and a tray with tea sets. Seeing Aoi had a trouble with them, Aphrodi quickly went to help her with the tray of tea sets. However, Shiro seemed more excited about the snacks that Aoi brought in the room currently.

Oh God, the crazy author didn't just _squeal_. Another nightmare. "Mmm~! They smell amazing! Chocolate cookies and chamomile tea, right?!" …Did she just saying what they think she's saying? As much as crazy she is there's no way-

A soft giggle stopped their thoughts as Aoi placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table at the center of the room while Aphrodi placed the tea cups and tea pot. "That's right." The golden eyed girl confirmed.

NOW they also confirmed that Shiro is an official freak.

Shiro let out another happy squeal and went to snatch one of the pieces of cookies. Everyone is very much doing the same as her when she turned to look at Gouenji. "Oh, and I might have a reason for you to hit Kidou with your hissatsu." She said, making the fire striker of Raimon and Inazuma Japan blinked in confusion. And suddenly the brunette midfielder felt bad feelings as he's in the middle of sipping his cup of tea.

"And that is…?"

"He's sleeping with Yuuka." Shiro replied smoothly, as if she didn't just throw the platinum haired boy a lie just for the sake of it. Which is what she actually just done, by the way. What is the better trigger of the platinum haired boy's anger other than her sister, anyway?

"WHAT!" Gouenji shouted in shock before turned to Kidou and glared a death glare at the brunette. "Kidou Yuuto…!"

When Fire Storm hit him, hard, Kidou cursed the crazy author that brings him into this as he noticed that she's laughing her a** off at him.

After taking 20 minutes to stop Gouenji and Kidou to kill each other, and 15 minutes to explain to Gouenji that Shiro just lying, and another 24 minutes for the fire striker to not kill the crazy author for the chaos to stop. All are being done by Aoi and Fubuki. Also Aki, who is the one, that explained to him that the female author indeed lied to him when she said that.

However, Kidou still glaring to the one that he would like to call the craziest female he ever meet even as Aoi finished tend his wound from the fire striker's hissatsu. Oh, he would love to kick the bastard back, but unfortunately Aoi already stopped him so he didn't get his revenge on him. But at least the petite girl didn't stop him from glaring at Shiro as the compensation.

And like usual, Shiro simply ignore him as she paced back and forth in slow pace. "Hmm, now that's done… hmm the next is…" she mused, tried to remember the next dare on the list. When she did, she halted and snapped her fingers, which shocked almost everyone in the room. "Oh, right!" the author quickly turned her head towards Einamu, who let out a squeak when she suddenly looked at him and at that point he wondered how her neck didn't snapped yet- "You, go and kiss Alpha."

Now Einamu know the feeling of the people that being embarrassed by this female and the feeling of the people that want to strangle her to death.

"EE-"

"That's your dare, remember?" Shiro quickly butted in before Einamu could scream for another second. Please, she had enough of that already today. "You know what, Einamu? Be glad that I didn't add you as one of the girly boys, otherwise you had to deal with the embarrassment twice." She stated out, and that just worsen the blush on the poor boy's face.

"So you-"

"I planned to." She cut him off, examining her fingernails and plucked out the dirt under them as she continued. "But then I took pity of you. So, it's 'do or die'."

 _WHAT THE HELL!_ Everyone else screamed in panic and shock at the last part of the sentences. What the in the world she meant 'do or die' anyway!? It's like she's implying that if Einamu didn't do his dare she'll skin him alive… maybe not, but it's the indirect version of the real meaning in their heads, although it's rough-

"It means; do it or I'll make you die in embarrassment with forcing you to do something _faaaaarrr_ more embarrassing than cross dressing or kissing Alpha."

….maybe a direct death, or being skinned alive as it would be indirectly put in by them, actually sounded so tempting, at least for Einamu right now. Or maybe not.

…So he only had to kiss him right? Right? Actually now that he'd thought about it, no harm had done by doing it.

…Right?

Picking up his courage (and maybe some dignity), Einamu took a big swallow of his own saliva before standing up, and turned to walk to Alpha, only met with a surprising sight of the emotionless boy.

The so-called the coldest and the most emotionless person on the whole galaxy, is right now…

(…kissing Fey passionately and making out with him… Nah! Just kidding! XDD Sorry! Can't help it!)

…laid his head casually on Aoi's lap. And surprisingly, he seemed comfortable of it, as if he actually had done that several times right now, which probably is. From the look of it, Aoi is as comfortable as him as she seemed didn't mind that the purple haired boy is currently had his head on her lap. She even runs her hand in his hair, like a mother comforting her children and lulling them to sleep. Which is probably what is she doing right now. The boy had his eyes closed after all.

(What? Can't resist writing AlphaAoi FmlyR/FrndS here. Hmm, maybe later I'll planning to make a fic of them as a siblings… but maybe not)

As much as her heart fluttered at the cute sight, like hell she let this stop the dare. But first, a few snapshots won't hurt.

After she's getting few photos of it, she decided it's time to snap him awake by giving a quick kick at his side.

It startled everyone in the room, even Aoi.

Alpha grunted as he quickly sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain at his hip. He might give a kick at that crazy author if she's in his kicking rage, but unfortunately she already moved away before he managed to.

"…what?" how he remained stoic and sounded emotionless as ever astonished her, though.

"Umm, it's the dare." She said simply as she yanked Einamu by his hand, receiving a yelp from him and throws him directly to Alpha who caught the poor boy in reflex and surprise.

 _Smooch_

…1 second…

…5 seconds…

…10 seconds…

…Wow.

…Oops, time to run.

It takes 31 minutes for them to stop Einamu for chasing Shiro and tried to kill her with his face blazing red. Either from anger or embarrassment, who knows.

Alpha? The bastard simply wipes his lips and resuming rested his head on Aoi's lap. Aoi only looked in anxiety at him.

"Um, Alpha?"

"Hn?"

"…aren't you going to help them?" she asked, pointed at the raging Einamu and the running Shiro and everyone that tried to hold Einamu back.

Alpha even didn't bother to look at them.

"…No."

The petite girl sweat dropped comically at that.

After all of them (most of them) calmed down, that's when Shiro decided to break the moment of silence between them, which only last less than a minute. "Now we're done to the last three of the first banch of dare for this chapter! Wow, took us so long just to take to the last three." Shiro commented, rubbed her chin for a while before she decided to shrug it off. "Oh well! And Saru! You had no idea how much I'm waiting for that dare!"

"What!" the said boy from future exclaimed in shock at the so-called crazy female. "Are you telling me that you actually want me to do that… _that_ humiliating dare?!"

Shiro simply gives a look at him as if he had lost his mind. "Why not? I mean- it's not like there's another chance to ruin your reputation."

Oh, now he's going to choke her to death. Unfortunately both Meia and Gillis already stopped him from doing it.

But then, he barely can hold his anger towards the crazy female when she handed him the monkey outfit. God damn, he really had to do this, didn't he?

Sighing in defeat, he snatched the monkey outfit from her hands and walked to the changing room with gloomy aura around him. Here's goes his reputation… at least the occupants in the room didn't see him doing it…

Really, Saru… really?

Shiro managed to not break into a huge grin when Saru walks out with the monkey suit and his face completely red from rage and embarrassment(because the whole occupants except few people are laughing at him), she silently sneaked behind him and followed him, with hiding something from even the strangers' view.

Saru peeked out to look at the street. Either it's his luck or bad luck, but the street isn't that crowded, yet. He took a big air and exhales slowly in order to calm his nerves. ' _Well, here goes nothing…_ '

Jumping quickly from behind the fences to the street and run down of it, Saru yelled on the top of his lungs as the passerby moved away from his path in sudden shock and panic. "I am a monkey! Fear me!"

Little did he know that Shiro had all of it in her videocam, even the reactions from the passerby.

"Eeek! There's a crazy monkey!"

"That's not a monkey! That's a crazy boy dressed as monkey!"

"Help! He's scaring my son!"

"S-someone! C-call the officers!"

Shiro can't stop laughing her a** off as Saru is chased down by some officers holding nets to catch the poor boy. He might want to run faster than that before the officers catch up with him and put him into the mental hospital, or even the worse (or better), the zoo.

19 minutes later, they both got back to the living room with Shiro still laughing and Saru quickly run to the changing room with his face even redder than the one before he left.

"Oh my God…" Shiro breathed, still struggling to stop laughing, even though she knew she won't be able to after seeing _that_. "Oh God, that's so-" she paused on her own words, as she rolled on the floor in laughter, one hand clutching her stomach while the other tried it best to not broke her precious videocam. Seeing everyone's questioned gazes, she managed to hold back another round of laughter then quickly plugged her videocam to the system and played the video she just recorded. And the result? Loud laughter echoed in the room.

Wait, Alpha didn't showing any respond even though he didn't rest his head on Aoi's lap again. Damn it.

So as Saru walks out from the changing room and saw that Shiro had the video of him doing the dare on the huge a** TV, that's when he decided to kill the crazy author for good. But unfortunately for him, she managed, though actually barely, able to avoid his death choke.

"Hey, Shiro!" Gillis called from between the laughter, but somehow Shiro managed to hear him even though the laughter are pretty loud (let just admit it, it's really funny). "Mind to give us the copy of that video?"

"Hey!" Saru yelled in protest at his teammate's request.

"Sure!"

Now he's going to kill them.

But unfortunately Shiro seemed had her own magic, or curse, that she able to stop him from rampaging for ruining his reputation.

After finished stable Saru down (in other word, put him down literally on the ground), Shiro quickly handed the copy to Gillis before she continued with the show. "Okay, now we're going to the last two!"

"Are we really needed to slap each other faces?" Gamma butted in, keeping his distance from Beta. "Because I'm not touching her."

"Me either! Anyway, why would I want to touch this lady boy in any form anyway?! Eww!" Beta hotly retorted, receiving a glare from the violet eyed boy, pretty much felt offended.

"Well you might want to slap him, Beta; cuz he's stole your underwear." Shiro said calmly, although she almost howling another laughter. She's glad that somehow she managed to keep a straight face when she told Beta that.

Ha. Gamma, stole a girl's underwear… Hehe.

And the faces, oh my God, it made her day. Though can't say the same thing about Alpha. Dammit!

"I AM not-" Gamma is about to save himself from the misunderstanding when he felt the burning pain on his cheek. It took him a second to realize that Beta just slapped him. Oh shots fire.

Shiro simply ignored them as they busy continued slap each other faces in rage while throwing insults at each other. She even made no effort to stop them.

It takes 16 minutes until they stopped slapped each other faces. And by the time they stopped, their cheeks already red and swollen from all the slapping.

When they looked at Shiro, they shocked when they found out she's gone.

And they didn't need to wait long or went panic; not even one second later, she appeared from the door (when the hell she went out anyway?) and dragged a woman that oddly looked so familiar…-

"KINAKO?!"

Everyone jumped at the boy from Matsukaze family screamed like that, even Tsurugi worried at some point he might be turned deaf. But wait, did he just said 'Kinako'? So that means…

"…I thought the adult-turning potion of yours already gone?" Sakuma asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicious at the female that clearly needed to be throw into an asylum or a mental hospital.

Shiro simply shrugged before dragging Kinako, Alpha, Fey, Saru, Beta, Gamma, Meia and Gillis out from the house to the nearest water park and leave them there after give some money to Kinako for save measure.

As Shiro left them in front of the entrance of the water park, surprisingly it's Alpha who broke the awkward silence (probably because Fey still wear the dress).

"…what are we supposed to do here?"

Kinako tapped her chin as her brows are furrowed as she's in deep thought. Seeing no way out from this, she let out a sigh before turned to them. "Well, at least we should have fun here, since we're here…"

If the throwing insults between Beta and Gamma also Alpha's and Saru's argument-that-almost-turned-into-a-fight are the definition of 'having fun', well, Kinako really had the loads of it.

The only real problem is probably her current cross-dressing, from-future-son. Since Fey still pretty much stuck with his dress, it brought a lot of misunderstanding from people around them. Want or not they need to do a make-up story for that case.

But then the real problem starts when Fey is being wooed by some guys, which had his face turned into a tomato from embarrassment.

When they come back, Beta and Gamma sure is drenched, and annoyed. Saru, Meia and Gillis also drenched as they both are, but it clearly the trio are happily chatting with each other until Gillis brought up Saru's embarrassing dare from before.

Fey and Alpha? They both are dried as Kinako, but the mint haired boy had his face flusters red.

Seeing that, it triggered Shiro's curiosity. "Kinako, what happened to him?" she asked, simply pointed at the said boy in question who quickly went to sit down on his seat along with Alpha.

Remembering the event from before, Kinako only could smile bitterly. "Umm, you probably had to ask to him…" she said reluctantly. She really felt bad for the boy but even though the said boy is her son from the future, she can't do anything to help him to redo what had been done, though.

"…Fey?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Fey murmured as he hides his face in his hands, looked pretty gloomy even without the gloomy aura around him. Aoi who pitied the boy for whatever he's been through earlier, only smiled nervously as she tried to cheer him up along with Kinako.

Shiro just simply complied the silent request to leave him alone, at least for now. "Well, now that's one banch of dare done! Now for the second one!"

Almost everyone groaned in protest at that. But Shiro simply brushed it off.

"And the next one is from ' **white angel** '." Shiro announced as she checked her phone. "Let me read her review…

' **Here is my truth and dares (smile innocently)  
Truth  
Endou,who is your crush in the whole series?  
Tenma,do you love tsurugi or someone else?  
Kariya,are you gay?(smiles creepily)  
Dare  
I dare Endou shout "I HATE SOCCER WITH MY LIFE" if fails to do so do anything you like.  
I dare all the girly looking boys to wear dresses and act like a girl.  
I dare Fudou to eat 29 tomatoes.( Kidou you can do anything you want with him if he fail or don't want to do it)  
I dare two from inaGo and two from inazuma eleven to dress up as Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy and sing "The Living Tombstone" creepily.  
I HOPE YOU CAN PICK THIS.(SOMEHOW)**'

…and that's all. Wow, lucky that they still stuck with those dresses; they didn't need to suffer from them _twice_." Shiro commented, looked at the 'girly boys' in the room who still pretty much wearing the dresses…except one. "…well, Gazelle is the different matter, though. I hope he didn't rip off that dress."

The ex-captain from Diamond Dust simply glared at her.

Too bad she ignored him though.

"Okay, for the first truth!" she clapped her hands in intention to gain everyone's attention before turning hers towards the brunette with orange headband goalkeeper. "So, Endou?" Wait, did she saw him _sweating_?

"Err… Umm…" The first Raimon captain darted around nervously as he backed up slowly, as if it will help him to get away from everyone's stares on him. "Urr…"

She simply rolled her eyes at his sudden chicken-out attitude. "Endou, tell us or do you prefer fangirls?" she threatened in calm tone, grinned when the captain of Raimon in the first series become pale when he heard the word of 'fangirl'. "Or-"

Before she could continue, the brunette quickly cut him off. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Just… anything but the fangirls!"

Wow, who knows that the easygoing brunette had a traumatic experience, moreover, that had anything to do with the fangirls. She would laugh out loud for it, but she's more eager about the answer. After all, this is the first 'truth' that been given to them.

She watched in eagerness as Endou took a slow breath, in and out, in and out, until he said that simple one word of one name with shuttering voice-

(I left this one to everyone's imagination

…or maybe not. I can be cruel if I want to… sometimes)

"…K-Ka-Kazemaru."

This brought the whole room into a blast of shock, and a certain person's cheeks to turned red tomato.

Shiro merely blinked. "Wow, who would know?"

Endou wished there's somehow a random hole appeared form the floor so he could jump into it and hide in there forever.

"Okay, moving on to the next one!" Shiro yelled and she turned her head to Tenma who still pretty much on Tsurugi's lap, she's currently grinning from ear to ear. "Sooo~~ Ten-chan?"

If Tenma had a cruel heart, he would punched her face right now, or maybe kicked her with a soccer ball, or hissatsu. Lucky for Shiro that Tenma is an innocent, pure being.

So the reaction that she gets is Tenma's face burning up in less than a second. If she had less self control she would laugh out loud at the funny and cute reaction from this brunette. But then if she laughed at him, his so-called knight (Tsurugi) will kill her for it.

Tenma couldn't help but let out a few shuttering, incoherent mumbles as he could feel he just caught a high fever. Seriously, what kind of question is that?!

He planned to keep his mouth shut or lied, but considering what kind of person Shiro is, she would know when he lied if he did, and she probably will do anything to make him spill the beans. And when he said anything, he meant _anything_. And he got bad feelings about it.

So the only good option is to spill it out before she forced him to.

But… if he did, then it is just the same as saying an indirect love confession, isn't it?

Thinking about that almost made him faint because of the heat.

"U-umm…. It's…" feeling the nervous almost kill him, in reflex he hides his face on Tsurugi's chest, almost shocked the dark blue haired boy. But in the end he just hugged the smaller boy close to him, and even from his position he could see how red Tenma's face is, judging how red his ears are. It seems the brunette really embarrassed. He ever seen the brunette embarrassed at the other days, but this is… something. Does it mean…-

He froze when he felt Tenma's nod on his chest.

And in that instant he could felt the heat from Tenma's face transmitted into his.

Seeing the answer and Tsurugi's reaction, Shiro couldn't contain her laughter and ended up rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach. Some of the occupants in the room also laughed like her, although, minus rolling on the floor part. "Oh my God, aren't you both a pair of slow dorks…" she said between her laughter, increasing Tenma's embarrassment. The brunette let out a squeak and nuzzled more into Tsurugi's chest. Oh God he hoped he could just die right there and then.

Shiro laughed again before standing up from her position on the floor, already stopped laughing and clapped her hands loudly to gain everyone's attention. And to be true to told, her palms are hurting… "Okay! I think we can move on the next truth!"

…Kariya could almost escape if it isn't for Shiro who quickly spotted him first and caught him then dragged him away from the door.

"Sooo, Masaki~~" the way she slowly cooed like that really send chills down to his spine, in fear. Also horror. "Are you gay or not?"

Damn, the lady isn't fair! She didn't need to repeat the question again- and why it's only his truth anyway that she repeated?! He really didn't need to hear it twice- because it's a humiliation.

He almost cursed out loud when he noticed the glare from the pink haired senpai and the green haired guardian-from-past. Urgh, damn it.

But he didn't want to tell about it! It's like- digging his own death hole, isn't it? But the crazy female in front of him probably will do anything to make him say it if he kept quiet, so the only opinion is-

(and an idiot one-)

"No!"

When she glares darkly at him, that's when he knew that putting up the innocent face and tone isn't working on her. At all.

"Ma~~sa~~ki~~~" she said slowly, _very_ slowly in deadly tone, before her lips broke into a creepy grin that almost make Kariya wet himself. "Now say hello to your fan-" Oh boy-

"Waiiittt!" the teal haired boy quickly stopped her from continued that frightening word. The female author simply raised an eyebrow at him, but she didn't say anything, or lessen the glare. But she did drop her wide, creepy maniac grin though. "Alright, alright! I'll admit it! I AM gay! Happy?!"

Seeing him waving his hands like crazy with the completely panicked face really made her day.

Snickering while one corner of her lips tugged upwards, she simply answered him with the sadistic glint in her eyes. "Yep." She then turned to everyone, leaving Kariya almost at the verge of pissing himself, and placed her hands on her hips as she looked around at everyone faces. "Okay, time for the dares!"

Almost everyone wondered that if it's too late to run away now.

"Right! To the first dare!"

…now they wondered how her neck didn't snapped already for turning her head so quickly like that.

Not to mention that the creepy smile is back on her face when she directed her maniac looks on Endou. "Ooh~ I'm so loving this dare~"

…you mean for torturing him in the greatest pressure.

And somehow the look on Endou's face as if he's going to die is pretty much, amusing enough.

He would have moved to escape from this place, but the maniac look and the equal maniac grin on Shiro's face is enough to pin him to the spot.

"D-do I ha-have to?" Endou asked nervously, he even could feel himself bathed in his own cold sweat.

"Duh." Is the monotone, short reply from Shiro.

"But I don't want to!"

"And why should I care?"

…heartless bastard.

"And besides!" Shiro stretched and let out a yawn, and somehow the supposedly normal gesture had made the sudden coldness of fear crept up Endou's back. "I could easily throw you to your fan-"

O-oh, now he had to think fast. What to do? What to do? Do it or not? Do it or not? But he love soccer! But then he's scared shitless of his fangirls either! So what to choose? What to do? Oh, the hell with it! He didn't want to die yet! At least because of humiliation.

"I HATE SOCCER WITH MY LIFE!"

….a deafening silence…

"…and you're our captain/kantoku?" came the chorus replies from the Inazuma Japans and Raimons, both from the current time and the future time. And you clearly can see the pained look on Tenma's face. Poor kid.

"Sorry guys! It's a dare! You know I didn't mean it!" Endou quickly clapped his hands together as he bowed to them. God he hate Shiro for life now.

While the said person only laughed while clutching her stomach. "Okay, okay, that's enough for now. Time for the next one." She exclaimed and completely ignoring Endou who decided to emo-cornering with the really big, dark aura surrounded him. Gazelle even stopped Aoi for cheer him up, afraid the dark aura will transmitted into her (…whut?).

"Hmm, since I don't need Gazelle's b*tchy act-"

"You're a b*tch yourself." The ex-Diamond Dust captain snarled at her, still hugged Aoi close to him. The golden eyed girl only blinked innocently.

Shiro only responded him with a glare before moving on. "Soooo… I'll think of something as Gazelle's punishment for later on."

At this, Gazelle's eyes are widened in pure shock, and horror. "What! You can't be serious!"

Now Shiro is throwing Gazelle a look. "Of course I'm serious; why not?"

Now he's so doomed.

"Umm…" Fubuki reluctantly raised his eyes, eyes filled with fear. He felt relieved when Shiro looked at him without potentially snapped her neck. "How do we act like a girl, anyway…?"

"Hmm, good question! Since I'm also not a feminine type." She said, perked up and rubbed her chin in deep thought. Almost every occupant in the room thought the ridiculous serious pose didn't suit her at all. Why 'almost'? Because Aoi is too innocent to think of something negatively.

What? That's a fact. And add Gazelle as the overreacting mother hen in the picture.

Shiro started to pace back and forth for a good 5 minutes before she stopped and shrugged. "Well, I guess you should act one until the end of today's show."

"EEEH!" come the chorus reply that we all know from whom. "But how!"

"Hmm, I don't know. Like, sit straight, knees together… anything that is feminism." She said uncaringly, shrugging as if emphasize how uncaring she was about this. "You can copy Aoi's feminine act if you want to."

At this, Aoi blinked in utter shock and confusion.

The so called 'girly boys' know there's no way getting out of this. Gazelle's argument with Shiro earlier is the perfect example of it. They all let out a defeated sigh before sit back straight (and stiff) with their knees together and their hands on their laps, fingers clenched, and face beat red as if they just had a marathon around the world. Well, isn't this kind of awkward… now they had to watch out every acts to stay as feminine as possible, in fear if they managed to slip from the act, Shiro is going to give a punishment dare that will surely scar them for the rest of their life.

"Okay! Now that settle! …I think. Now we're moving on to the third dare!" Shiro announced, full with her ridiculous-y, then out of nowhere she pulled out a basket full of tomatoes and slammed it down in front of Fudou who as pale and green as he ever be. And how the basket didn't break from the impact had astonished them.

"Urgh, do I have to?" even though he knew it was utterly and clearly pointless, it's not bad to try, especially if it by all means getting out from this hell of red thing called tomatoes.

"Do you really want Kidou to do anything to you?" …He hate to admit it but that's pretty much a good point.

At the thought of what the brunette midfielder would do to him had him shuddered and he grabbed the hell of red fruit –or vegetable- from the basket and stared at it for a while. Making up his mind, he gulped loudly for everyone in the room to hear before dig in the distasteful of thing.

Kidou, who notice Fudou's shudder, and the reason of it, felt vaguely offended. Aoi only smiled nervously as she knew that there would be a red vein popped out from Kidou's head comically, if it managed to happen.

It's only 4 tomatoes, but Fudou definitely preferred being thrown into a hell or something similar to it. But remembered what it will takes if he failed the dare, with another disgusted shudder, he continued.

2 more tomatoes, and he felt like dying and rotten already. He could feel the rising urge of vomit at the edge of his throat.

Barely another half, he can't take it no more. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth before running to the rest room before it's too late.

Well, with him suddenly all fours on the bathroom's floor, let just say he's definitely failed.

Shiro left eye's twitched in disgust as Fudou kept emptying his stomach to the bathroom floor. Eww. Now she had to do something to it.

And as she cleaned the mess that is equal to 9 people's vomits –and in this of course she had to cover her nose and mouth, she vaguely ignored the scream of horror that echoed through her 'house'.

When she returned from the cleaning, she's not surprised to find an almost-dead Fudou on the floor with pleased Kidou not far from him. Despite of her personality, she didn't dare to ask what the brunette midfielder just did to the mohawk haired boy. But then, seeing the green faces from the others in the room, she probably had a hunch or two about it already.

"Okay, for the next dare…" Shiro looked through her phone and arched an eyebrow. "To be honest I have no single idea of who are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and 'The Living Tombstone' song."

"Then how supposed we should do about it?" Zanark spoke up, for the first time. (dude! About time!)

"Well, we can do the internet surfing and-"

 ** _BBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP_**

"HOLY MOTHER F*CKER OF GOD!" Shiro shrieked, voicing everyone's thought as Edgar, Fideo, Taiyou and Sakura finished the song. Almost everyone had their face as white as the white sheets. 'Almost', because Alpha is barely being expressive about it.

Aoi? The poor girl is hiding her face while covering her ears in the embrace of her twin brother, truly horrified.

Shiro took a few gasps of air before it turned to slow inhales and exhales. After she deemed she's calm enough, she spoke out. More like declare an oath for her. "I. Am. Never. Letting any of you guys do that. EVER AGAIN!"

"It's not like we're willing to see it _twice_." Mark blurted out, face pale and shuddered in fear. He really desperately need to wash his eyes and brain if it what will takes to remove what he just have seen, and heard, from his eyes, the back of his eyes, ears, brain and memory.

Everyone else is pretty much thinking the same thing as the captain of team Unicorn.

The four people that Shiro had chosen to do the dare only flinched in pity at them. They then rushed to the changing room for change as every occupant in the room –minus Alpha- had seemed truly had been traumatized from their earlier performance.

Shiro simply rubbed her eyes in attempt to burn away of what she just saw minutes ago away from her mind. "Remind me to burn those costumes later. I wouldn't ever able to see those costumes later on without remembering… ' _that_ '."

Everyone agreed with her. Wow, a record.

"B-but…" Aoi meekly spoken up as she looked up at her, cheek rested against her brother's chest. "Then _she_ would be mad if you do that…"

"Then I just show her the video tape of THAT to her." Shiro retorted before looked up at the CCTV camera on one of the corner. "In fact I could tell her to access it by herself." She adds later on, and her whole body shuddered in pure horror.

"Et…to…" even Aoi seemed at loss of words.

"Okay, now let's just move on to the next one…" Shiro drawled before checked her phone. Somehow after seeing 'that' she had a feeling that she might have turned into a zombie because of that, or it's just her. "Okay, there's a review from ' **Someone** ' saying that they can't think of any dares – but posting a review anyway- for Shindou and Kirino, and they even told me to do whatever I want with both of you." She stated then looked up at the two boys that still crossdressing from earlier dares from before. "But I took pity of you both so I'll do nothing about it."

That took both of them in an utter great relief.

"But I might do it at the next chappie, though."

…Never mind.

"Oh, they also said 'hi' to Tsurugi and Tenma." She adds. Then Tsurugi suddenly felt a tug in his inner thought, as if he should have recognized whoever it is-

"…don't tell me it's the same 'Someone' who gave both me and Matsukaze a dare from yesterday…"

"Hmm, maybe." She simply drawled carelessly before going to the next review. "Oh, and we got ' **Pacman** ' in the house! Again."

Oh, they remembered, clearly. Especially Tsurugi, Tenma, Shindou, Kirino and Kariya.

"Please don't tell me there's a dare involving me and bananas again!"

…clearly traumatized. Poor kid.

"Err, no." Shiro confirmed, it's actually kind of funny how the event has been turned out for Kariya's side. "But they said that they completely humored at that dare, well, failed dare."

…who would ever thought that Kariya Masaki, the trickster, would go emo-corner with dark, gloomy aura surrounded him that even worse than Endou's earlier.

Well, she felt bad, but as usual she put that aside. "Alright." She started, gaining everyone's attention as she looked over the review. "We have one dare, and two truths from 'Pacman' here. The truths and dare are-

' **1\. Dare for Shuu... He must flirt with Tenma when Tenma is sitting on Tsurugi's lap and I'd love to see Tsurugi's reaction too!  
2\. Truth for Fey about his most embarassing moment.  
3\. Truth for Endou about his opinion on Natsumi's cooking. It would be great if Natsumi listens to it and I'd want to see her reaction.**'

-and they even add 'Good luck' at the end. Aww, that's sweet." She commented, have a vague feeling that the 'good luck' isn't actually and completely directed towards her.

…Shuu definitely could feel Tsurugi's glare on the back of his head. "Umm, do I really have to flirt with Tenma…?" he asked meekly while giving what it could be said as a puppy eyes at Shiro, begging for a mercy. Because he admitted, he doesn't want to die yet.

Shiro didn't answer him in instant like she always do half (most) of the time. She eyed him with a frown on her face, and it sends horror up and down his spine more than her creepy, maniac grin did. How it managed to happen, he doesn't know. He just guessed it just Shiro's wonder… an odd one he might add.

He failed to hide his surprised squeak when Shiro suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Hakuryuu would have chased her down, if it wasn't thanks for the chains that suddenly come out from nowhere and pin him onto the spot. "What the-" now that female author is _in_ for it. When he gets his hands on her he swears he would choke her until she died from suffocating.

Minutes later Shiro is back, with Shuu in his usual outfit, and face all red as if he's…-

"You make him drunk?!" surprisingly, it's Fideo who shrieked in pure terror. Shiro only shrugged.

"I tolerates cheap beer, but not other alcohol liquor else that; because there's no way I'm letting you guys drink scotch." She said, getting looks from everyone else, except Aoi who is too innocent and Alpha who still stoic.

"How many beer you chunk down on him?"

"It's barely one and he's already down." She said in one breath before pushing Shuu towards Tenma and Tsurugi. The dark blue haired boy is right now glaring at him while Tenma looked in pure uncertainty and anxiety.

Hakuryuu? The poor boy didn't even as close to breaking the chains around him.

Shuu? The very drunk boy let out some random giggles as he openly flirted with Tenma in his drunken state, sometimes touched the poor brunette boy too. Tsurugi had tried his best to not kill Shuu on the spot, because he knew that Shuu is very drunk and probably not in the state of capability thinking straight right now. He mean- look, he even didn't manage to complete one full sentence without slurred or stumbled over it.

But when he's crossed the line by inappropriate flirts and more intimate touches, that's when he decided to kick the tan skinned boy away from (his) Tenma. He kicked with much force, in fact, until when Shuu's head connected to the floor, the poor drunken boy had passed out cold. Luckily, he didn't serve any serious injuries.

As soon as Hakuryuu is released from his bounds, he quickly went over to Shuu and dashed out to treat the poor boy, but not without giving a death glare to Tsurugi that promised revenge before he disappeared from sight.

Tsurugi only scoffed softly at the threat before turned to Tenma with worry clear in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

It looks like Tenma just got scared the lights out of him. He only nodded dumbly before clutched closer to Tsurugi, which the taller boy responded with wrapping his hands gently around him. "Y-yeah…" he replied in soft voice. He then take gulps of big air and shuddered. "…please don't let me experience that again, please?"

Hearing the brunette boy begging soo pitifully like that, make Tsurugi mentally noted to strangle Shiro for this. But he then only nodded at him and hugged him tighter. He went against to open his mouth because he knew if he did the only thing that comes out from his mouth would be some cliché words or such that will embarrass him to no end, because there're Kariya and Shiro to hear it. Both of them would never let him life it down if he did.

But now he needed to focus on Tenma who looked as if he just saw a nightmare. He murmured sweet nothings to his ear as he rubbed his shoulder gently in comforting manner as the brunette hides his head at the crook of his neck and fisted his shirt with both of his hands. As Tenma's warm breath fanned his neck, he had to take a hold of himself to not shudder at the not unpleasant feeling.

Unbeknownst to him, Tenma is pretty much struggling with the same thing as he felt Tsurugi's low voice and breath next to his ear. He's pretty glad that the dark blue haired boy didn't manage to look at the pink reddish blush on his cheeks.

Shiro simply stare at them with blank look, while the others gapped on them, some snickers quietly behind their respective hands at the sight of the two, some smiled knowingly at it, certain person didn't give a damn about it (Alpha *cough*).

"Okay, time to leave those love-birds alone!" Shiro suddenly announced, almost scaring everyone's lights out, and brought a bright blush on Tsurugi's and Tenma's cheeks. "Now let's move on to the truth."

Fey glad that Shiro didn't look at him with the creepy grin, but the pinning gaze is killing him! "You want to know my most embarrassing moment? Fine! It's when I'm being wooed by some creepy guys in THIS!" he almost screamed at the top of his lungs, his hands gestured to the attire that he still stuck in, very much to his utter embarrassment. "It was even far much worse than miss kicking!"

"Pfft! You ever miss kick, Fey?" Shiro asked, covered her mouth with her hand, clearly tried to hold back the laugh that almost erupted from her mouth. But since the hold-back-of-laughter smile is pretty much plastered on her face, it's still pissed Fey off to no end. But in the end he only barked at her with face as red as tomato. "Shut up!"

But the bark only resulted with the crazy author to cackle up at him.

Once Shiro's laughter died down, she breathed some sighs as she wiped off an imaginary tear from the corner of her eyes. "Hehehe, okay… time for the last truth for today's show." She drawled, looked at the brunette in question. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he's looked around alertly. "Relax, Natsumi isn't around." _At least, right now._ "So? Endou?"

The calming, monotone voice of hers should be a clear warning for the even greater danger than the maniac one. But being a dork he is, Endou didn't manage to catch it and for even more worse, fell victim of it.

Thus result him to THIS.

"It's horrible." The brunette let out a tired. "Clearly, utterly, horrible."

…when the room got so cold?

It took few seconds for Endou to realize the source of coldness is right behind him.

Shiro never see how white a quite tan people can become in a matter of seconds; heck, it even happened less than a second.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

…well, let's just say that Endou is barely survived Natsumi's 'death attack', as Shiro 'lightly' putting it in.

" _Yosh_!" Shiro cheered, completely ignored Endou who is at the mercy of Natsumi. "What a long day we got today! But we're not completely done yet!" seeing the surprised, disappointed, questioned, and disbelieving looks directed to her, she simply pointed at Gazelle.

The silver haired boy needed one second to remember. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He complained, murmured under his breath.

Shiro scoffed at his so-called ridiculousness. "Dudeeeeeeee. Seriously? Are you for real?"

Gazelle swore he's itching to choke her right now. Too bad before he even could chased her down, Aoi already stopped him.

Shiro simply hummed in deep thought as she tapped her chin. She's desperately need a good punishment dare for Gazelle. But dammit why she can't think of one?! She had waited this opportunity for FOREVER and now she can't think up a good punishment dare. Now what to do… what to do… this? No. This one? Absolutely no. Hmm, how about, this?

…Shiro's wicked grin is ALWAYS a bad sign.

And Gazelle wished that he's fast enough to escape from her. He only needs one second. Just oneeeee second faster and nothing more than that.

But too bad, his simple wish didn't being granted.

The ex-captain of Diamond Dust simply grumbled unhappily as Shiro drags him back in the room and throws him to one of the couches. He simply crossed his arms as he glared a cold glare at her. "Okay, you beat me, Shiro. Now what you want?" he asked angrily. He only wants her to get to the point and let him be done with it.

"Hmm, nothing hard; only dancing ballet…" Shiro drawled in calm tone. Gazelle almost had an urge to raise an eyebrow at that. Okay, he could say he's not that bad at doing ballet since there's one time he accompanied Aoi when the little girl decided to dance 'Swan Lake', simply for passing time and having fun. Now the question is, the thing that Shiro suspiciously hides behind her back.

Unfortunately, he should have break into another escape when he saw Shiro holding up…

"…In this!" now the maniac grin are once again plastered on her face, complete with the maniac glint.

"A TUTU?!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs, and he swears he heard laughter for other ex-captains in Allilea Academy. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Nope." Shiro simply replied, also cackling up along with the laughing ex-captains from Allilea Academy. "Come on; what's better than seeing you dancing in a tutu?"

"And an adorable one on that." Midorikawa added, almost chocked on his own laughter as he's threateningly almost fall from his seat due to the laughter. Burn is already on the floor, clutching his stomach as he failed to stop his laughter. Hiroto is desperately tried to hold back his own, but the ex-Gaia captain miserably failed and almost doubled on his seat.

Gazelle simply throwing death glares towards them while the Afuro twins simply sweat dropped comically. Oh for dear Lord his reputation totally is on the stake! "There's no way I'm going to wear that!"

Shiro simply snorted. "Oh really? Do you prefer your fangirls then?"

Jackpot. He absolutely hates it when Shiro had rubbed the sensitive spot. "Fine! Give me the damn tutu!"

-4 minutes later-

Almost everyone in the room is bursting out laughing as Gazelle took a mad dash into the changing room. Aoi could only held pity when she saw how red Gazelle's face had turned into while Alpha simply sat straight on his seat with face as deadpan as always.

When Gazelle went back to the room, they still pretty much laughing. "SHUT UP!"

For his dismay, they didn't.

"But Gazelle!" Shiro breathed between her laughter, struggling to not continue her outburst enough so she could speak. "It was so hilarious that we CAN'T stop laughing about it!" she said before continuing laughing.

At this, Gazelle's face is absolutely red ALL over the face. "Well, if it wasn't because of you that suddenly changed the track song there's no way I'm going to make fool of myself like that!"

Shiro simply snorted in mockery at that. "And where the fun it will be?" she retorted, completely ignoring Gazelle's fuming form as she looked at Burn over her shoulder. "How was it?"

"1 million viewers in less than a minute!" Burn grinned ear to ear as he saw the silver haired boy's jaw dropped in disbelief at him. Oh now his reputation is SO ruined!

As she ignored Gazelle who busy chasing down Burn, Shiro looked at them with hands on her hips. "Okay, that's all for today's show!" she announced. However, she rolled her eyes at the still crossdressing boys. "Alright, alright, you guys can go change now." She said but then she stopped them with a raise of a hand before they could even move. "But first~~"

…They always hated it when she grins like that. It's creepy as hell.

"…Fey~~"

…Oh crap. It's the thing that instantly crossed in his mind before he dashed off.

Too bad Shiro is faster.

And to everyone's surprise, instead throwing him to the empty seat, she throws him into the unsuspected Alpha.

Luckily, the purple haired boy had a good reflex; good enough so Fey didn't crashed into him too hard and hurt both of them.

But their current position left them speechless, though.

Fey is currently sitting on Alpha's lap with his knees are definitely pining the other's waist, his hands are on his shoulders because of the reflex from being thrown, the other hands are on his hips to prevent the painful crash. What shocked them both for the most is, the fact that their faces are so close with each other that they definitely could feel each other's warm breath on their faces.

The paler of the two had his cheeks suddenly turned red while the other simply widened his eyes from shock.

And the moment is short-lived thanks for the shutter sound that- wait, the shutter… sound?

Fey quickly wiped around and sure enough, Shiro is standing close to them with a camera in her hand. "Aww~ that's cute~" she snickered behind her hand as she inspected the photo that he just took. "Ooh, this is so going on the Facebook~"

"You wouldn't dare!" Fey shrieked, almost in a high-pitched yell. Poor Alpha, being the closest to him, thanks for their current position. Let's hope his hearing sense didn't damaged by it.

Shiro simply laughed before storm off as Fey jumped off Alpha's lap to chase her.

The others? Well, let's say they need some time.

Tsurugi is the one that recover first. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple with his fingers. "I need a break…"

"All of us do." Matatagi agreed. The boys that still crossdressing quickly run to the changing room to change their current attire with their usual one.

"Err, now what are we supposed to do?" Tenma asked timidly, still pretty much on Tsurugi's lap with the paler of the two hugged his waist so he won't fall.

Kinako, who already turned to normal –meaning she's not in the adult form again, tapped her chin in deep thought. "Hmm, since Shiro had said that today's show is over I guess we can-"

Kinako is interrupted ungracefully by the loud voice of stomach rumblings, followed by another few.

The mother-in-the-future of Fey Rune simply sweat dropped comically.

Aoi only smiled nervously before standing up. "I'll go prepare the meals."

"I'm coming with you." Gazelle piped up after he finished beating Burn up for good, leaving him in the treatment of Hiroto and Midorikawa. The silver haired boy simply pushed Aoi to the kitchen before she took a glance of what he did to the redhead (tulip-head) boy.

Toramaru's eyes widen as Gazelle and Aoi are out of sight. "Are you sure it's okay for letting him cook?" he asked as he looked towards Aphrodi. The red eyed boy simply laughed.

"Well, since Burn and I are terrible cooks," he started, flinched when he recalled some memories. "…Gazelle is the one that helped her out. Well, he did not a good one at start, but by time to time he learned from Aoi, he's pretty much getting a hang of it. In fact, his cooking isn't that bad at all, after some learning."

"Why you didn't do it either?" Ichinose questioned, raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, she's your sister, after all."

Aphrodi simply laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek lightly. "Well, let's just say I'm a natural terrible cook…"

…no further questions asked.

When the others that got the crossdressing dare –minus Fey who still chased Shiro down- had come out from the changing room complete with their usual outfit, they all decided to chat up a little bit as they wait. When Aoi called them that the meals are ready, they calmly walked towards the kitchen. Along the way, Hakuryuu and Shuu who is clearly not drunk anymore joined them. And the tan skinned boy apologized profusely to both Tenma and Tsurugi. Tenma quickly forgive him as he begged to the boy to stop bowing, while Tsurugi simply shrugged it off with, "It's not entirely your fault."

Heh, who know he's soft. Maybe Tenma could be the blame of this.

However, they're truly surprised when they saw Fey already there. Already changed into his usual outfit as he helped Gazelle set up the table. But the pink-tinted cheeks are the only indicator that he really took the running earlier for chasing down Shiro. And oh, he's frowning, slightly.

"Where's Shiro?" Namikawa asked out of pure curiosity as the rest of them approached the dining table. He could see the mint haired boy gritted his teeth before replied almost gruffly. "I lost her. Damn her…" he said before turned around to get the glasses. Wow, he seemed really annoyed for not able to strangle the female author.

Speaking of which…

"Yo! I'm back!"

…and speaking of the devil…

Aoi only smiled nervously when almost everyone throwing her a look and glares. "Well, let's eat, everyone."

"ITADAKIMASU!"

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER 2-**

 **Q &A corner**

 **Happy – oh you mean what will he answer if I didn't interrupt him? Well, I'll leave it to the fans and haters :D but PERSONALLY, I would have him answer 'yes', but considering the haters… meh.**

 **Quest (1) – hmm, those rules? Actually I didn't even think logically when I write those rules. Just simply messing up and playing around when I wrote that down XD I even didn't expect for anyone to notice it, though. But then, thankies for the critic! And very sorry for confusing you! Didn't intent to do that to the readers! X( don't worry, the REAL rules will be mentioned in here :3**

 **Quest (2) – eeh? Haruya x Hiroto? Well, to be honest, the ex-captains of Allilea Academy (Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Midorikawa) are neutral here, meaning they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, YET. We'll just see the dares and if there some HaruyaHiroto then you got what you wished for :)**

 **Author note – 2**

 **Okay, I'm very, very sorry for the VERY late update. But I'm really at the busiest time of my year and I had several writer-blocks, and when I got writer-blocks it usually take a while to 'shoo' it away, so yeeeeppp…. I didn't plan it to be this long but damn the writer-blocks 'come' when it didn't needed! Not to mention the tasks, exams, urgh, the school is KILLING me! Glad I have a break for it now! :D**

 **REAL rules –yep the previous one is not the real one :p – (to be honest I don't know if this could be called as rules)**

 **-no using drugs dares, for obvious reason**

 **-we accept no alcohol beverages other than cheap beer, hence if you want to choke on of the charas with whiskey, we won't give you one :P**

 **-since I don't have the reviver potion –the one that I use to revive the deaths, but trust me I'm working on it–, so no killing dares FOR NOW**

 **-request for the other specific charas to join in? Of course why not?**

 **-request for me to torture some specific chara? Absolutely (evil laugh)**

 **-truth and dares are sent through reviews** **FOR NOW**

 **Warnings**

 **OCs, hetero and yaoi pairings, OOC Level-5 charas, censored swearing**

 **Charas**

 **Ina11: Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kogure, Kabeyama, Someoka, Gouenji, Fubuki**

 **Fideo, Marco, Gianluca**

 **Edgar, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Domon**

 **Aphrodi, Gazelle, Burn**

 **InaGO: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Ichino, Aoyama, Nishiki, Amagi, Kurumada**

 **Yuuichi, Taiyou, Yukimura**

 **Kinako, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Fey**

 **Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark, Einamu**

 **Saru, Meia, Gillis**

 **Ibuki, Minaho, Manabe, Tetsukado, Sakura, Konoha, Matatagi, Ichikawa**

 **Kusaka, Kita, Kishibe, Tetsurou, Namikawa, Kurosaki, Senguuji, Tadashi, Ginjirou, Hayabusa**

 **The managers: Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka(I'm forget about her at the last chappie, sorry Fuyuka!), Sorano Aoi, Midori, Akane**

 **The OC: Afuro Aoi**

 **Chapter 3 Charas guests**

 **Ina11: Shadow(Yamino Kageto), Chan Soo, Sain, Desuta**

 **InaGO: -have no any ideas for now-**

 **The OC: Suzuno Hikari**

 **Establishment pairing Charas (thanks for the dares…)**

 **HakuryuuShuu**

 **Update time**

 **Random**

 **WAITING FOR THE TRUTHS AND DARES!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show: Chapter 3 part 1**

He can't sleep.

Fey grumbled and almost had the urge to kick off his blankets as he sat up on his bed and decided to take a look around in his quest room. It's Queen sized, and colored with pale green and some dark blue between it. And he's suspiciously seen what it seemed a rabbit shaped pattern on the wallpapers…

He let out a sigh as he decided to drop it off before swung his leg over the bed and walked out after changing his clothes. As he stepped out from his room, he's sworn he saw something right at the corner, almost scaring the hell out of him. Luckily he didn't let out a sound. It's still 5:33 in the morning after all, everyone else still pretty much sleeping.

…Or is it?

Cautiously, Fey walked towards the direction where he saw the silhouette is, only when he peeked at the corner, he saw a purple head before disappearing into another corner.

' _That purple hair… no Hayabusa it's the far darker one…_ ' he pondered as he quickly followed it without a sound. _'And Minamisawa's also not-_ ' when he about to peeked again, the sudden sight of a figure looming over him right at the said corner almost make him shrieked on top of his lungs. But a hand already clasped over his mouth, preventing any sound to escape else the muffled yell from the mint haired boy.

When his green emerald eyes looked at the figure's face, he almost had a heart attack when he saw the steel emotionless orbs that he knew too well who the owner of it. "Alpha?!" he hissed as the purple haired boy moved his hand from his mouth. "What are you doing up so early like this?" he asked with shushed tone, mindful of the others that still sleeping. Who would know that the stoic bastard in front of him would mind to get up so early when the sun is even barely rising? It's enough to raise Fey's suspicious.

The only gesture that his face makes is an arched eyebrow. "Then what about you, _Rune_?" he could tell that the boy in front of him is holding back a snarl, but the corner of his lips twitched despite his effort to stay stoic. "Shouldn't you be under your bed?"

The mint haired boy simply glared at him when he saw Alpha narrowed his eyes at him. "It's none of your business." He had the urge to sneer at him, but decided against it.

"Then whatever I'm doing also none of your business." Is his sharp reply before he turned around, walked towards the stairs near them and went downstairs, left Fey behind. Not that he cared.

The pale skinned boy only scowled at the direction where Alpha is disappearing into before decided to follow after him. It's not like he had anything better to do and there's no way he'll go back to his room with Alpha being acting off and all. For God sakes this even barely 6!

…but then seeing the situation he realized he didn't have any right to criticize… but still!

As Fey followed slight behind Alpha, putting a distance 2 or 3 meters away from him, he couldn't help but noticed something is… off… with the boy in front of him… But other than 'off', 'different' might be the better word for it. He knew it, but somehow he couldn't place it. It just like the answer is right beneath his nose but he still couldn't figure it out. It bothered him, in some ways and another.

As the time pass by, he's surprised as he noticed where Alpha is (probably) currently heading to.

The stoic, deadpanned faced boy, is now walked towards the kitchen. And the lights from inside the kitchen are _on_.

Seriously, what is going on he-

-…wait, what is this smell?

To Fey's embarrassment, his stomach grumbling appreciatively at the said delicious smells that clearly coming from the kitchen. And the said sound didn't missed by Alpha's pointed ears.

As the mint haired boy ducked his head to hide his red face and hugged his stomach in poor attempt to shut it up, he definitely could feel Alpha's stare right on his head. And it only increased the redness on his face more.

Usually, he wouldn't care, but he couldn't deny that Rune's face right now is clearly amusing. He never saw his face so red that it even lightens up in the current lack of light situation. But then, he decided to ignore him and continued his way towards his destination, left the mint haired boy behind.

And just like before, Fey followed him, but now with his head facing towards the floor. And as Alpha bathed in the lights from the kitchen, Fey couldn't help but notice that Alpha's sole feet is bare and the edge of the dark blue colored jeans fabric only reached barely above his ankle- wait? Jeans fabric?

Sadly, as he looked up, Alpha already disappeared into the kitchen. The pale skinned boy quickly sped up to follow him and entered the kitchen as Alpha approached the figure that busy cooking while humming in gentle tone. Wait a second-

Aoi seemed sensed their presence as he saw how her head perked up. She then looked behind her over her shoulder and smiled at them, no sign of surprised or displeasure crossed her face and eyes, and ironically, much to _his_ surprise.

"Oh, it seems I have guests here." She said, giggled as she kept beating the eggs together in a small white bowl with the chopsticks, a set of freshly cooked breads are on her right side. She then turned to face them after it's finished, her smile getting wider when she saw Alpha. "I knew those will suit you well!" she commented, giggled when Alpha looked away with a tiny pinkness on his cheeks.

Now Fey knew why he felt Alpha is rather different earlier. While they're on their way, it's pretty much dark around them, although it's not dark enough for them to let them see the outlines of their surroundings.

With them now in the lights, Fey able to notice that rather than the weird (and ugly) Protocol Omega outfit that Alpha had wore these past two days since they're here, there's a black button up shirt with couple of top buttons undone, that the sleeves had been rolled up until above the elbows and the rim didn't tucked in to a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his legs almost perfectly with black belt around his waist replaced it, giving him an almost fresh, and new look. And completely different, but he had to admit, in a pretty much a good way.

…he didn't just blush, did he?

Aoi simply giggled again before she looked at them both and offered them her gentle smile. "Is there something I can help both of you with?"

Oh right. Now why was he here again? Should he tell her that he merely here because he's simply following, more like tailing behind Alpha? Somehow it would only make an absolutely fool of himself, and he didn't want that, especially in front of Alpha. There's no way he's giving any opening for the other boy to put him down.

"We're just wondering if we could help you with preparing the breakfast." Came the reply from Alpha while Fey is busy thinking of a reason why he's here. At that, Fey simply blinked and turned his head towards Alpha as he looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say 'we'?

Either she didn't noticed, or noticed but simply ignored his reaction, he doesn't know. But whatever it is, she simply carried on with that calming smile on her face. And it's soothe his nerves, but also sending unexplainable cold pit right above his abdomen like a child just being caught stealing something from their parents room. Urgh… Okay that sounds weird.

"Well, since I knew how persistent you will be, Alpha," …the stoic boy is also a stubborn boy as well? Wow that's new. "…so I'll accept the help, but only this time, though." She said, waving a finger at Alpha to emphasize her point, her other hand on her hip. He simply responded the playful scolding gesture with a smile- wait what? "Sure, how can we help you with?"

As Aoi and Alpha chatted up more, the poor Fey need more time to process what the hell he just witnessed less than a minute ago. Alpha? Smiling? That usually expressionless boy? Okay, he admits that the 'smile' is not even a smile. In fact, the smile is so thin that it seemed barely there. But that if not being observed closely, and the very thin smile in fact only last one second, but Fey _saw_ it. And even if it's so thin and brief, but it probably the closest to a smile that the stoic, purple haired boy could manage, probably in his entire life.

Oh, he needed a break…

His trace is snapped out, though, at Alpha's voice as he's in the middle of preparing the table while Aoi is returning to her task in hand. "Rune, are you just going to stand there and daydreaming or are you going to help?" even though his tone is monotone, the annoyance apparent on his face, slightly, because it only portrayed through his dull grey eyes.

Fey simply grumbled under his breath before he decided to help Alpha, although, it's not happened very smoothly, he might add. Judging the argument that they had several times…

Aoi didn't mind though. It actually feels nice, to know that Alpha is also close to someone else her, even as a rival or nemesis. She's kind of worried since Alpha is pretty much an unsociable person, isolated probably the right word, and she had done a pretty hard job to make him remove all his 'robot' attics that he had so long attached to him when he's still the part of Eldorado so he would be more sociable even it's not much at all. Yep, you heard it- Alpha IS an ex of Protocol Omega. But only Aoi and Shiro know since Shiro kind off kidnapped them, based on the time, after the Galaxy series is finished. And speaking of Shiro… "Alpha?"

The said boy simply turned to look at her over his shoulder as he just finished with his part of setting the table. "Yes?" he turned his body to look at her, the stoic expression on his face as Aoi paused her cooking to pass him a white envelope that she had kept in her white apron front pocket. "Here, Shiro-chan told me to give you this."

Alpha could felt his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he took the envelope from Aoi and let the petite girl continued with her cooking. Now what did that insane female want with him? He then decided to find it out as he tore the envelope open and pulled out the folded paper inside it. As he reads on its contents after he unfolded it, he couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising slightly.

* * *

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted over their breakfast, some almost choking on them because of the news that they just heard. In the midst of shocked people, only Fey, Aoi and Alpha (obviously) that didn't followed their trail.

Fey only could laugh nervously at their very expected reaction. He had that too when Alpha told him, after bugging the purple haired boy to no end, of course.

Aoi and Alpha? Both of them are calmly continued their breakfast.

Shindou let out a quiet, pained groan as he rubbed his temples, tried to soothe the headache away. "Okay, let me get this straight…" he started slowly, exhales and inhales a few times, okay, multiple times. Kirino and Ichino, who sit at his sides, even become genuinely worried about him because he repeated the motion so much, or should they say, _too_ much. "So, Shiro is not here… because she decided to… flee away to somewhere to god-knows-where…" he drawled slowly, still rubbing his temples in gentle massage motion. "…and we're still continued the show…" at this, he opened his closed eyes and give an incredulous look at Alpha. "…under your supervision?"

"That's what it said in the letter." Alpha confirmed as he took the said letter from his pants pocket and passed it to Shindou with throwing it in the air to him. The boy almost barely catches it.

Shindou quickly opened it and read it over, the others around him are peeking over his shoulder to look at the letter too. As Shindou's eyes travelled over the words on the letter, more and more his eyes are gotten wider as the words sunk in his mind. Hard. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Alpha simply ignored it as he kept on with finishing his breakfast. They would be more surprised because more will come to them soon, anyway. _So_ soon…

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Author note**

 **Sorry, had to cut it here because this one is only a little piece of it. This will be the first part of chapter 3!**

 **Rules**

 **-no using drugs dares, for obvious reason**

 **-we accept no alcohol beverages other than cheap beer, hence if you want to choke on of the charas with whiskey, we won't give you one**

 **-no killing dares FOR NOW**

 **-request for the other specific charas to join in? Of course why not?**

 **-request for me to torture some specific chara? Absolutely**

 **-truth and dares are sent through reviews** **FOR NOW**

 **Warnings**

 **OCs, hetero and yaoi pairings (yuri? Probably), OOC Level-5 charas, censored swearing, AlphaAoi FmlyR –I can't resist! The scene of this two always popping in my mind and I'll gone crazy if I didn't type it down!-**

 **Author note – 2**

 **MUST READ (or not)**

 **If you guys want to know what is FmlyR, here let me explain; 'FmlyR' is how I shorted '** **F** a **m** i **ly** **R** elationship **', it's for a pair that treat each other as family.**

 **Why I put this one for Alpha and Aoi relationship when it could be FrndS –** **Fr** ie **ndS** hip **-? Because actually, Aoi treats Alpha as if he's her brother, and Alpha treats Aoi as if she's his sister. That and I think Alpha could use a little change :p**

 **(This one you can skip if you want to, it's not that important, just explaining some stuff)**

 **I know some of you might notice and there will be question like this in your head; why I kept on hitting AlphaFey? Cuz I love this pairing. There should be more of them -3- but oh well, can't really complaint. There are not much of AlphaFey likers or lovers out there, cuz it mainly dominated with SaruFey/SaryuuFey -whatever, I'd preferred to use 'Saru'**

 **Huh, I wondered if I'm the only one that supported AlphaFey here… Wait, don't answer that, cuz I know the answer is, 'Of course, what kind of idiot that pair Alpha with Fey cuz Fey is supposed to be with Saru-bla bla bla' or something like that -_-||| How pessimism of me…**

 **I prefer Fey with Alpha though… don't ask me why**

 **And why I make Gazelle so OOC in previous chapter? Because it's fun to write him like that. What? I need another factor that triggered 'Humor' and somehow Gazelle is the one that popped in my mind… as overprotective mother hen of Aoi. Dunno why, it just popped out in my mind like that and I have no better ideas sooooo yep. But I have to admit, I had loads of fun writing him like that**

 **Charas**

 **Ina11** **: Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kogure, Kabeyama, Someoka, Gouenji, Fubuki**

 **Fideo, Marco, Gianluca**

 **Edgar, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Domon**

 **Aphrodi, Gazelle, Burn**

 **InaGO** **: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Ichino, Aoyama, Nishiki, Amagi, Kurumada**

 **Yuuichi, Taiyou, Yukimura**

 **Kinako, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Fey**

 **Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark, Einamu**

 **Saru, Meia, Gillis**

 **Ibuki, Minaho, Manabe, Tetsukado, Sakura, Konoha, Matatagi, Ichikawa**

 **Kusaka, Kita, Kishibe, Tetsurou, Namikawa, Kurosaki, Senguuji, Tadashi, Ginjirou, Hayabusa**

 **The managers** **: Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Sorano Aoi, Midori, Akane**

 **The OC** **: Afuro Aoi**

 **Chapter 3 Charas guests**

 **Ina11** **: Shadow(Yamino Kageto), Chan Soo, Sain, Desuta**

 **InaGO** **: -still have no any ideas-**

 **The OC** **: Suzuno Hikari**

 **Establishment pairing Charas**

 **HakuryuuShuu**

 **Update time**

 **Random (Min 2 weeks)**

 **WAITING FOR THE TRUTHS AND DARES!**


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show: Chapter 3 part 2**

 _Previously…_

" _Okay, let me get this straight… So, Shiro is not here… because she decided to… flee away to somewhere to god-knows-where…"_

"… _and we're still continued the show…"_

"… _under your supervision?"_

" _That's what it said in the letter."_

" _Oh you've got to be kidding me."_

…that happened, around half an hour ago.

Right now, all of them once again gathered at the living room, the very same living room they have used yesterday. But the difference is, all of them fall in deafening silence.

Alpha let out a quiet huff as he stared at the mass of people in front of him. He somewhat had expected their blank looks before he decided to tell them about the news. Why not; there's no point that the crazy author is not here but the ever crazier show is still going on.

Right beside him is Afuro Aoi, an OC that is the twin sister of Aphrodi. The golden eyed girl looked nervous and uneasy as she's sitting beside Alpha in front of the others. Alpha only pat her head lightly as a gesture to tell her to calm down.

"Well, might as well start the show for today." He said, decided to break the very uncomfortable silence that's going on in the room. His monotone voice is currently booming in the room, but at lass it managed to capture the others attention, at least snap them back to reality. "The faster we do it, the faster we'll end this thing." He reasoned as he stands up.

"…do we really have to do this?"

Tachimukai's voice is sounded weak, almost pitiful even. But Alpha is not the type of person that sympathizes. "It's either all of us being humiliated for life."

"…Alpha we already are."

"…You know Shiro can make thing much far worse than this."

Okay, point taken.

Saru let out a loud sigh then flopped backwards on the sofa he's sitting on with others. "There's no point of denying, eh? Then do it quick, Alpha."

"I'm just about to if you just shut up." He retorted back and Gillis have to hold back his friend from hurling at the stoic purple haired boy as the said boy looked down at the phone he's holding right now.

"…Our first banch of dare if from ' **Guest** ', on May 3, from review on chapter 1: Prologue of the story…"

'… _Does he have to go to the very detail of it?_ ' literally everyone in the room sweat dropped comically towards the monotone boy in front of them.

"…the review said, ' **I dare tenma to kiss Aoi in the lips in front of everyone** '"

At this, everyone blinked in unison.

"…right now we have two Aoi. Which one?" Kirino speaks up for all of them. At this point, all of them looked at each other with equal confusion. Except Tenma who need to progress the words into his mind.

"…Probably it's the manager, Sorano Aoi." Gazelle guessed, face deadpan with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Midorikawa who sat beside him nodded in agreement.

"…But what if it's the other way around?"

"I don't think it is. After all if they mean it Aoi as in Aphrodi's sister, they should say so in the review or add (OC)."

No one is able to argue on Minamisawa's statement. "…Okay, our manager Aoi it is."

1 minute, 2 minute, 3 minute…

…they said what?

Him? Kiss? Lips? Aoi? In front of everyone? Manager?

…Oh…

…OH

"…EEEEEHHHH!"

"Too loud, Matsukaze." Kurosaki scolded, the dark haired boy happened to sit next to the poor brunette midfielder.

"S-sorry…" he apologizes purposely before turning to the others that throwing their gazes at him. "B-but why I have to kiss Aoi!?"

"Because it's a dare." Alpha answered straightforwardly for the others, which make the midfielder brunette sulked. "After all, it's just a kiss. So quickly, Matsukaze."

That only make the brunette had no choice but to accept his fate. "Okay…"

"Eh?" the confused murmur from Hikaru distracted them all and in turn looked towards the dark haired boy. "Where's Tsurugi?"

Ah, good question. By now Tsurugi should be giving objections and taking Tenma away protectively-

Many pair of eyes blinked when Alpha simply closed his eyes and pointed a direction over his shoulder with his thumb. When they followed the direction where the monotone alien boy is pointed at, they can't stop their jaws from dropping.

Right at the corner of the room, there's Tsurugi, seated on a chair, ah no, chained on it, mouth taped shut, also blindfolded, and of course, hands handcuffed behind him. And if it wasn't enough, his legs also being handcuffed into the chair legs, clearly limiting his access of movements. To nothing. Even if he struggled with all his might.

Which is, it's the exactly what he's doing right now.

Everyone still completely dumbstruck at the sight of the completely bounded dark haired forward including Tenma who face seems to lost all of his color, except Alpha who still calm, and the twin sister of Aphrodi who only smiled nervously, as she knew what, or more precisely, who's the cause of it.

"It's in the instruction letter from Shiro." The purple haired boy began, and in instantly regaining attention from the others in the room. "It's in here." He continued, showed the piece of letter he had yet show to everyone in the room by holding up between his two fingers in the air. He then keeps it away in his pocket when Kariya tried to snatch it away from him.

"She even… had the tendency to do that…?"

"…actually instruction letter is so her."

"But why…"

A look at Tsurugi, and think back about the dare.

"…Ahh…"

The sudden clapping from Kurama startled everyone. "Okay, this means Matsukaze can do the dare without any nuisance."

" _Ha_?"

"Kurama, since when you become so eager for this kind of thing?"

"Since now." The mint haired boy answered simply as he pushed the two first years with different gender and hair color together. "Now, kiss!" he shouted out as he gives Tenma a strong push towards their dark blue haired female manager.

"!"

Aphrodi is glad that he able to close his sister's eyes just in time.

The kiss didn't last long, because the two first years quickly jumped back with aflame faces and also in Tenma's case, a little hint of blue.

From all the grinning mischief faces and apologetic looks towards them as Tenma went to hide his face by going all over Fey and Shuu, Alpha is the one that still have indifferent face. "…Let's move to the next segment." He said indifferently as he once again looked down towards the phone screen. That's when he remembered something. He looked up and meets eyes with Shindou by accident. "…In her letter Shiro told me to tell you to go to the fridge to fetch bottle with your name stick on it and bring it here. It also said for you to not drink the continent until then."

This make one of Shindou's eyebrows arched. A bottle with his name stick on it… does Shiro left it for him in purpose? But, what if-

"It also said here, if you refuse, you'll going to dance while crossdressing in front of the public eyes to see."

…No choice, eh?

As Shindou left while try not to think about the threat from Shiro that Alpha just say so bluntly and straightforwardly (that only make it scarier), Alpha's steel eyes returned its direction towards the phone he's holding right now. "…Our second banch of dare is from ' **Guest** ', on November 24, from review of the chapter 4: The chapter 3 part 1 of the story."

Einamu's hand is raised. "Is it the same person that gives our first banch of dare today?"

His question is met with silence from his ex-captain. The golden eyed girl beside him already gets her twin brother's hand off her eyes and smiled nervously at Einamu. "We can't make sure of that, but…" now those golden eyes flickered towards Alpha, the gray eyes also looked towards her from the corner of the eyes. The boy only merely let out a sigh in respond.

"…the review said, ' **I dare Kirino to fanboy over Kazemaru in front of Shindou** '"

"Me?" Kazemaru taken aback at it, blinked in surprise as he pointed at himself. But Alpha either didn't hear it or clearly ignored it; he's not finished yet.

"…' **and I dare Shindou to steal Kirino and kiss him a so hot kiss in front of everyone lol** '"

"DON'T SAY IT UNTIL THE 'LOL' THING! IT'S SCARY WHEN IT COMES TO YOU!"

Alpha only stares blankly at them, while Aoi only laughed nervously when she saw the rest of them had accidentally let it lose. But yes, when the monotone boy says it, it's a little… unnerving, she had to admit. The golden eyed girl blinked in surprise when she saw Kazemaru decided to huddle into a ball at the corner. "Kazemaru-san?"

"Why… why me… T_T"

The light dirty blonde haired girl only sweat dropped comically.

Apparently, Kirino also saw that the long teal haired male that being emo-corner al of the sudden. Staring at him while complimenting things in his head, he then decided to approach the other male.

Shindou is on his way back to the living room where everyone is right now. Honestly he had thought about running away from there but he feared what the threat will be if he did. Well, he knows he can sneak away quietly, but Shiro is Shiro. For Lord knows she probably had CCTVs everywhere in the house, inside and outside.

Exhaling, he then turned his attention to the bottle, ah no, the _bottles_ in his hands, both had a note with his name on it stick into it. Dammit, Alpha didn't saying anything about there would be more than one bottle there with his name on it. But then, probably neither did Shiro. It's so her anyway.

Finding nothing better to do else than walking toward his destination, Shindou decided to examine the bottles that he happen brought with him from the kitchen fridge. There's no difference between the two, actually, except one is colored dull green while the other one dull bronze. The continents of the bottles are dark so it's not water, and thank God not sake. What is this exactly?

But all he can do is giving up on his faith on whatever that'll happen.

As he was about to set the bottles down, he accidentally saw something right at the back of one of the note. Curious, he stopped to fix the handling of the bottles he's carrying, one of it goes between his arm and body, the other one is in his fingers. His other fingers went to peel off the note from the bottle and flip it over. His brown eyes widened slightly when he realized it's an instruction note.

Of course by Shiro.

' _It seems you already found the bottles ;D the next instruction is to drink this bottle right at the door before you went in. Make sure to drown all of it, okay? Regards, Shiro ;P_ '

Shindou is literally sweat dropped when he reads it. But then he blinked when he realized there's more.

' _PS, if you didn't do as instructed, let's just say goodbye to your dignity and pride_ '

…No second choice. Damn of her.

He then turned his attention towards the bottle he's holding between his fingers, the dull green bottle one, as he continued his steps towards the living room. In the letter it said that he had to drown down all of it right before entering the room. Just what it is that the crazy author is planning?

Whatever it is, it's not a good thing.

And despite of this, he's still doing it. Shindou felt like smashing his head onto the nearest wall when the irony sunk in his head. Hard.

When he's right in front of the door, he keeps switching gazes between the bottle in his hand and the door a couple of times, until his eyes ended up looked down at the bottle. Clearly not wanting to think what will happen to him later if he didn't do the instruction, he decided to give up and hope the time would fly by to the end of the day already as he opened the cap of the bottle. In one swing he drowned all of the continents in the bottle. The captain of Raimon from the future coughed slightly when he finished, grimacing at the taste of the liquid he just drowned.

' _It tasted like… cherry… mint… a little bit of chocolate… and rose? Wait, is even roses have a taste? Ah no, it's the smell. It smells of roses. Okay- that's… pretty weird…_ ' he thought, still grimacing slightly when he pushed the door open. He then noticed that everyone's attention is towards a corner of the room. What's going on? Raising an eyebrow, Shindou tried to peek over towards the direction they're looking at. When he finally did, he couldn't stop the shock to hit his every being and left him stunned there with eyes wide.

Right there at the corner of the room, there's Kirino chatted up with Kazemaru. With how Kazemaru still crouched on the floor, the pink haired boy would seemed tried to cheer the teal haired one up, but Shindou knows better; it's far more than that.

They might be out of his earshot, but the way those emerald eyes sparkled and lighten up with rosy pink cheeks also wide smile spread over the defender's face, Shindou know what Kirino is doing right now is far more than cheering him up. After all he ever saw that expression before.

Kirino is literally fanboy-ing over Kazemaru. Intentionally or not.

Suddenly Shindou felt his chest just tightened at the point he barely can breathe when the fact hit his mind, and suddenly his body turned so hot inside, especially the pit bellow his stomach. His heart also beating so fast at the rate he'll afraid it'll exploded in his chest. But that's not the concern right now. Not at all.

The soft expression on Kazemaru's face as Kirino still obviously fanboy-ing over him seemed only adding the fuel. And when that hand holding Kirino's finger's gently Shindou feel like he's on the edge.

When the pink blush on Kirino's white cheeks turned crimson red, that's when he snap.

Before he knew it, he already strode towards Kirino. The others in the feel of his dark aura quickly make a way for him as to avoid being lashed upon by him. The next second, he grabbed Kirino's arm and fetch him away from Kazemaru, shocked both of the unsuspecting people.

When he spun Kirino around to face him, he didn't give him a chance to say anything as he quickly fastened his lips upon the other's soft lips. Oblivious of the shock he's giving towards his teammate.

The act got few various responds from the others; some cheered out loud, some doing the wolf whistles, some actually also stunned and left jaw slacked including Kazemaru, and a certain person seemed unfazed by it. The one that cover Aoi's eyes this time is Burn, since her twin brother busy being dumbstruck because of the sight in front of him.

Kirino didn't manage to respond yet when Shindou put more pressure on the kiss, deepened it. And on the time like this his whole body refused to cooperate with his brain. He needs to push him away! To stop the kiss that grew intense in each passing second. He just need to…

But he can't. The energy that he had in his body seemed to leave his body, almost left him boneless when Shindou kept kissing him deeper. It's just too intense, he can't take it. The only thing he can do is to clutch onto Shindou's shirt weakly and let the other boy take the full lead. He might have slipped one or two sounds between the kiss but he didn't care about that in the slightest. He felt so light-headed, he barely can breathe properly…

' _It just so hot…Too hot!_ ' the thought entered his mind as another muffled voice escaped from his lips, a pair of arms supported his body as his legs wavering, almost felt like jelly.

From all the jaw dropping, stunned people, Toramaru are the one that speak first. "Umm, shouldn't we… stop them?" he voiced his thought reluctantly. Tobitaka who is next to him answered for him. "…yes. But the question is, how?"

Alpha happened to be not too far from both of them, so he still can hear their little exchanges. "There's no need for that; they'll stop by themselves." He told them as he reviewed the contents in the instruction letter earlier. According to it, it should be worn off soon enough.

And sure enough, not long after, the kiss is slowly broken apart, leaving a trail of saliva behind along with wet, red bruised lips as the kiss stopped. Even though they stop kissing, Shindou still hugged Kirino's waist because he can feel that the pink haired boy barely able to stand, and if he let go, the other boy would be surely fall to his knees.

So he pulled the emerald eyed boy close to him in order to support him into standing, but he then used it to advantage to hide his face with the other's shoulder. Kirino's face is crimson red, and he knew his face is no better. No, his face is far much worse than the boy in his arms right now.

Because it's not only because the intensity of the earlier kiss, the redness of his face is also because of great deal of embarrassment.

Why… Why in the world he do that kind of thing! With Kirino of all people! In front of everyone on top of that!

…He felt like dying. Maybe he should dig up a hole and bury himself there. That sounded so tempting.

But first he had to get the almost fainted Kirino to the pink haired boy's room. And since his room is right next to his he didn't need some guidance to his destination.

Letting out a silent sigh, Alpha decided to move on to what can be considered their last banch of dare for today. "Our third banch of dare is probably our last one for today's show." He announced, his steel gray eyes looked straight into the phone he's holding. Unfazed even when all the eyes in the room turned to him.

"Err… 'Probably'?" come Nishiki's confused voice breaking up the momentary silence. And his question is met with another silence.

Aoi who had removed Burn's hands from her eyes earlier only gently reached for the phone in Alpha's fingers, her golden eyes running through what's being shown on the screen. Not long she looked up from it towards Alpha with a understanding smile on her face as she returned the phone to Alpha. Later on she turned her head towards the other, gives a full attention. "Today we have two reviews from ' **Hey** ', and both of the reviews are related in some kind of way." She explained the reason of Alpha's hesitation to the rest of them.

"Um, 'related' how…?" this time is an unsure voice from Fubuki. At that the twin sister of Aphrodi turned her attention back towards the purple haired boy next to her. "Shall I read the reviews?" her request is met with a firm, "No." from the monotone boy. He then continued, "I'll read it." Short, simple, but it's enough for Aoi to understand what he's trying to tell her.

A gentle smile is on her face as she nodded in understanding at him, letting him read the reviews. The gentle request from her ("Just go straight for both of the reviews, Alpha.") is met by a sharp nod from him.

His steel eyes are back towards the phone screen. "…the first review,

' **Can you please let shindou FLIRT (and more…) with tenma?**

 **And tsurugi can't say anything against!** '"

…The sight of the still chained up-taped shut-blindfolded-handcuffed Tsurugi make more sense now!

But Alpha being Alpha, he went on without give a care about the thought that clearly on their faces that he knew even without him looked up on them. "…the second review,

' ****I DARE shindou to kiss ( flirt and more…) with my sweet tenma**

 **And tsurugi! Just SHUT UP!** '"

"DON'T READ THE WHOLE THING LIKE THAT! IT'S UNERVING WHEN IT COMES TO YOU!"

Alpha still gave no different respond, Aoi simply laughed nervously. "Now, now…"

Kidou let out an exasperated sigh as he laid his back on the seat he's sitting on. "So, how we'll accomplish this dare?"

"Uwah! Kidou-kantoku! Are you actually in for this?!" came the protesting voice from no other than Matsukaze Tenma. The other midfielder brunette only let out a huff with one of his eyebrow raised. "This is the last one for today. The faster we do this the sooner we end this. So we might as well get it over with."

"Which reminds me," Alpha spoke up suddenly, turning everyone's attention towards him once again. "After this last banch of dare is done, Shiro told me there would be a surprise for us."

A silence.

"A… surprise?"

A sharp nod. "A surprise. But she didn't say it in the letter that she gave to me." He said as he checked over the letter once more in case he's missing something. When he found none, he keeps it away before Kogure can make a move to steal it away. "So all of us have to anticipate for it."

And as if in a cue, the door opened after Alpha finished. Shindou walked in and slammed the door close. He strode over the empty seat next to Minaho who handed him the other bottle he had accidentally dropped on the floor when he decided to… he even don't want to describe it even in his mind.

"Shindou." Hearing the voice of his enemy… or his ex-enemy to be exact, made him turned his head towards Alpha. "According to the instruction, you have to drink that while facing Matsukaze. Do it."

"What?! Why are you-"

"Shiro added she'll let me embarrass you if you dare to say any objections or refused to do it."

"Dammit!" the brown eyed boy cursed loudly due of his uncontainable rage. When he heard laughter, he whirled his head towards the source with the scariest glare he can muster. Tetsukado shut up immediately. Matatagi that sit next to him only shakes his head in slight disbelief.

The glare didn't last too long. Shindou decided to run his hand over his face as he's getting tired from today's event. They barely have that much of dares banch but he felt tired already. Maybe because this time, the most of the dares are his dares?

' _Whatever…_ ' he thought tiredly as he opened the bottle. In less than a blink he already cogged down all the continents of the bottle. The sudden gesture from the crybaby captain make them surprised, all of them stared eye wide as he kept drowning all of it in one go.

Now Tenma is completely ready to run from this.

Even though his movements are limited to zero, and he didn't managed to voiced out his thoughts, and he didn't able to see anything, but he still can hear things pretty clearly since when Alpha decided to bound him up, he didn't bother to stuff his ears with something so he wouldn't able to hear.

So he can hear clearly when Shindou suddenly tried to make a move on Tenma, and Tenma's shuttering nervous answer, it's clear that the poor brunette boy is uncomfortable at the sudden change of attitude of Shindou. Since the others in the room decided to be quiet as Shindou throwing woos towards Tenma, he can heard the low sensual whispers clearly, he can heard the quiet stammers clearly, he can heard the sounds of moving clothes against skin clearly, he can heard the sound of rapid breath clearly.

When he heard the wet sounds ring in the air, followed shortly by amazed and disbelief cheers from the others, that's when he decided; it's the last shoot. He can't take it anymore as the wet noises and escaped muffled moans ring clearly in the air despite the cheering around them.

…is it just him, or did Ichino feel uncomfortable heat just right at the corner-

" **Kenshin Armored!** "

It's too fast for everyone to see what'll coming; out of nowhere after that yell there's an explosion coming from nowhere right at the corner where Tsurugi is being tied down. Realizing what happened, Alpha let out a slight 'tsch' as he moved to shield Aoi away from the flying random objects because of the explosion.

Tenma seeing that the hypnotized Shindou is already stopped tongued his throat and roam his hands under his shirt using the opportunity to get away from the upperclassman and hides behind Aoyama, wiping off the drool that run down his chin and the tears that wetting his cheeks before Tsurugi managed to see any of it, also fixing his messed up appearance.

Unfortunately, Tsurugi's sharp golden eyes already saw it before he managed to hide it. His golden orbs flicker into life by anger as he glared at still hypnotized Shindou. "You-"

"Okaaay~" the anger quickly replaced by shock, his Kenshin armor disputed in instant. He blinked at the sudden thing that shoved close to his eye. "Since it comes to this~ might as well end the show here~" when the 'thing' that he still comprehend what it is moved away from his comfort zone, he's still standing there dumbstruck. "I'll send this TakuTen video to ' **Hey** ', due of the turn-out events."

It took a while for everyone in the room realized who it is. "Shiro!"

She turned to look at them, grinning with videocam in one hand. "Hi~ good work everyone~"

"Suddenly popped out like that… Where have you been all this time?"

"Aaah?" her eyes looked towards Gouenji who looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, just settle things. Don't glare at me like that. I didn't do anything bad."

'… _Since when you're not?!_ '

"So you're back huh?" she turned to look at approaching Fudou, his hands behind his head. "Anyway, when the heck you get in here?"

"Just right in time to record TakuTen to give away to our precious review ' **Hey** '." She answered simply and in ease walked towards still dazed off Shindou and kicked him right in the face. "The effect of the potion will be gone once he woke up; it turns out I accidentally make it stronger since he even almost groped Tenma's bottom."

"Don't say it bluntly like that!" Tenma screamed out his protest with his face redder than tomato. Aoyama only smiled nervously at the poor underclassman that hides behind his back. Luckily Ichikawa already cover Shinsuke's eyes and Sakuma cover Hikaru's so they didn't need to worry over traumatized underclassmen, excluding Tenma.

Shiro only shrugged in respond then she keeps the videocam away. "Now, Alpha. Have you tell them about the surprise yet?"

The purple haired boy only gave a nod, not saying anything as Aoi escaped herself from her twin brother's grasp. "Ah, Shiro-chan, welcome back."

"I'm back! Now, for the surprise part!" she began, clapping her hands to gaining everyone's attention in the room. "We're having more quests today. Come in guys!"

Before any of them can speak or move an inch, from the open wide doors, comes in few, more, familiar figures.

"Shadow!" Endou exclaimed in joy as he saw another familiar person. Shadow, real name Yamino Kageto, only nodded in the brunette's direction with small smile on his face, glad to see him again.

"Captain!" Aphrodi, Gazelle, and Burn shouted in shock when they saw their captain, Chan Soo is here. The said captain only grinned and waved at them. "Hey guys."

"We also got some special guests; Sain and Desuta!" Shiro introduced cheerfully, grinned when the angel gave a slight glare at her. "You know both of us aren't supposed to-"

Before he managed to continue, Shiro already waved him off. "Yea, yea, I know, I know already." She said with uncaring tone, before turning to the rest of the people in the room with a large grin on her face that especially fixed on Gazelle, make the ex-Diamond Dust captain's face turned blue when he noticed it. "But then, we actually have the even more special guest today. Come in!" She cheered as she throws her hand in the door direction, makes everyone's gazes fixed upon it in curiosity.

When the said person stepped in the room, away from the shadow and into the lights, Burn and Aphrodi eyes are bulging out from their sockets, Gazelle's jaw literally dropped, and Aoi's face brightened in obvious joy. The rest of them are either eyes wide or jaw drop, or both of it.

There's standing in front of them, is literally an exact copy of Gazelle, but with gentler and more feminism face. The appearance is completed with lavender hoodie and dull dark green skirt- wait a minute, skirt? And then they noticed the low loose ponytail hair- wait, it's a girl!

…Now wait a second…

A girl!?

"Everyone, I'm proudly present; Suzuno Hikari!"

… 1 second… 2 second… 3 second… 4… 5… 6…

…Did she just say what they thought they're saying?

Suzuno… Suzuno… Suzuno…

…Wait…

'Suzuno' as if…

Seeing the faces that clearly portrayed their thoughts as clear as a day, Shiro 'kindly' answered the unvoiced question for them. "Yes; 'Suzuno' as if Suzuno Fuusuke. The twin brother is right over there." She said simply, pointing at Gazelle's direction who still dumbstruck at the appearance of his twin sister. The said twin sister gave them a large, cheerful smile. Wha- large and cheerful-

"Hello everyone! I'm Suzuno Hikari, the twin sister of Suzuno Fuusuke. Nice to meet you."

…1… 2… 3…

"…EEEEEEHHHHH!?"

"Hikari-chan!"

The voice perked the cheerful, female version of Gazelle. Upon seeing the familiar light dirty blonde hair, her face also lightens up in instant. "Aoi-chan!"

In the blink of an eye the two girls already hugged each other while squealing in delight, surprising most of the people in the room. Shiro simply in the middle of sending the video away, humming lightly to herself as she lets her OCs have little reunion. Speaking of which, she should have take pictures of those adorable girls.

When the two girls stop hugging, that's when Shiro continued her announcement. Yeah, it's not done yet. "Okay, from now on these guys will be staying here also with us so, be nice! Here, here, the keys~"

The others only gave her a disbelieve look on their faces as Shiro hand out the keys to the newcomers including Hikari. They swore one day they'll get her for this.

"Okay~ now to another announcement…"

"I brought some snacks for everyone! So please take a break, okay?" Hikari ended, smiled cheerfully at the people in the room. The announcement brought relief for the rest of them.

Just one problem. "What about Shindou?"

"Ah right." ' _Did she just saying that she's forgot about him already?!_ ' "Ichino, Aoyama, both of you go to work. Shoo, shoo."

Both of the upperclassmen didn't need any order from her; Shindou is their friend of course they'll help him no matter what, except involving dares – there's nothing they can do about it.

As they hauled Shindou up to his room, Shiro placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the others in the room. "Alright, let's enjoy some homemade snacks from Hikari! Her cooking also pretty good actually."

"I'll fix some teas for everyone."

"Yay~ pretty please, Aoi~"

"Wait, Aoi. I'll do it. You just go rest."

"Aww… but I was looking forward of it- ah where did you got that- okay, I'm just kidding, Gazelle, kidding!"

"Ah! Nii-san!"

"Gya!? Gazelle went berserk!"

"Duck under the table, quick!"

"…Dylan, why you treated it the same as the earthquake or something?"

"Err, just because?"

"Gazelle-nii-san, stop!"

With that, everyone left the room, leaving it in silence.

Well, it's okay. Because tomorrow it'll be another exciting show that'll fill the room with various noises that surely will fill the day.

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER 3-**

 **Author note**

 **The end of chapter 3! And more of OC! (And to be honest, I kinda ship Shadow with Hikari, maybe in next chapter I'll hint of them XDD ) On the next chapter there would be another OC coming up! Please give more of dares for the ones that didn't managed to get the dare!**

 **Rules**

 **-no using drugs dares, for obvious reason**

 **-we accept no alcohol beverages other than cheap beer, hence if you want to choke on of the charas with whiskey, we won't give you one (and no, the one that I'm using on Shindou is not any alcohol beverages; it's mind-controlling potion)**

 **-no killing dares FOR NOW**

 **-request for the other specific charas to join in? Of course why not?**

 **-request for me to torture some specific chara? Absolutely**

 **-truth and dares are sent through reviews** **FOR NOW**

 **Warnings**

 **OCs, hetero and yaoi pairings (also yuri? Not hinting it already yet though), OOC Level-5 charas, censored swearing, AlphaAoi FmlyR**

 **Charas**

 **Ina11** **: Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kogure, Kabeyama, Hijikata (I just noticed that I forgot about him, sorry!), Someoka, Gouenji, Fubuki, Shadow(Yamino Kageto)**

 **Fideo, Marco, Gianluca**

 **Edgar, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Domon**

 **Aphrodi, Gazelle, Burn, Chan Soo**

 **Sain, Desuta**

 **InaGO** **: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Ichino, Aoyama, Nishiki, Amagi, Kurumada**

 **Yuuichi, Taiyou, Yukimura**

 **Kinako, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Fey**

 **Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark, Einamu**

 **Saru, Meia, Gillis**

 **Ibuki, Minaho, Manabe, Tetsukado, Sakura, Konoha, Matatagi, Ichikawa**

 **Kusaka, Kita, Kishibe, Tetsurou, Namikawa, Kurosaki, Senguuji, Tadashi, Ginjirou, Hayabusa**

 **The managers** **: Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Sorano Aoi, Midori, Akane**

 **The OC** **: Afuro Aoi, Suzuno Hikari**

 **Chapter 4 Charas guests**

 **Ina11** **: Genda, Rococo, Goushu, Hitomiko, Hibiki, Kudou, Daisuke**

 **InaGO** **: -still have no any ideas-**

 **The OC** **: Aka, Wakusei Shi**

 **Establishment pairing Charas**

 **HakuryuuShuu**

 **Update time**

 **Random (Min 2 weeks)**

 **WAITING FOR THE TRUTHS AND DARES!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven and IE GO Truth and Dare Show: Chapter 4**

The next morning went peacefully uneventful. Everyone's waking up in the first ray of sun seeping through their curtain. It's a good morning.

It's really uneventful, until someone decided to scream on top of their lungs. It successfully alerted everyone in the 'castle'. Including the ones that in the kitchen in the middle of preparing the breakfast.

The thing is, the source is comes from…

 _ **DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

 _ **BANG!**_

One word that describe the people that halted in front of the entrance in front of the living room they have used in recent days; dumbstruck.

On one of the couch there's Hikaru who looked so frightened out of his life; his face are all pale blue with sweat running endlessly down his face, a tear stung right at the corner of his eyes, and talking about the 'corner' right now the poor boy is cornering himself right at the end of the couch. Right in front of him, crouching over the poor boy, is a black cloaked figure with incredibly spooky mask covered the entire face, one of its hands is reaching over Hikaru.

Upon of the sudden appearance from everyone else, the cloaked figure slowly back off from Hikaru. A muffled chuckle rung from it. The sound make a pair of golden eyes widened.

Two hands worked in different task; one to unfasten the button of the black coat, the other one reached over the bottom of the masks. As the mask is being pulled up to the top of the head, the surprising face makes few of the jaw drops literally. However, one person reacted totally differently from all of them. Her hands shot out in reflex to cover her mouth.

"…I think I'm over did it a little bit."

Shiro blinked a few times when the unknown person speak up, raising an eyebrow as the black cloak is discarded along with the mask. "Do you have to do it? I'm almost though that a bear is sneaked in the house again."

'… _how is that even possible?_ '

Another chuckle rung out, much more clearer this time with the lack of the mask. "Actually, I didn't think he would scream like that."

"Yeah sure you don't." Shiro said in full sarcasm, rolling her eyes as she keeps away the tranquilizer gun she had in her pocket, make Tetsukado eyes bulging in shock when he noticed the gun, all the while wondered when she pulled it out in the first place. And where did she get that gun, anyway?

Before the figure could retort, Shiro already cut her off first. "But then let's cut the chit-chat and continue it after breakfast. I'm hungry."

Not long, a chorus of growling stomachs make her added, "And so it the others."

The one that unintentionally make those sounds are either ducked their head in embarrassment while hugging their abdomen or laughed sheepishly. As the others are making their way towards the kitchen (including Hikaru who is in Kariya's support towards the destination) where the breakfast is ready, Zanark accidentally saw it at the corner of his eyes, that a head of light dirty blonde hair is rushing towards the deep blood one in the living room, hands clung into each other each other as if their life are depended on it.

But before he could see anything further, he's already being called by Einamu who saw him halted. The call turned his attention away and he went after the others to the dining room.

* * *

After the breakfast, all of them moved to the living room. On the separated couch there's bunch of new people sitting there, which got most of the rest of the old comer jawdropped from the shock and disbelief.

The new people are Genda, Rococo, Goushu, and also the coaches, including Hitomiko.

"…I can't believe you dragged them into this."

Shiro only giving a mocking grin at him, receiving Sakuma's annoyed glare in return. "As it says; the more the merrier." She retorted, the grin that Sakuma considered as an ugly grin only gets wider. "And that's not the only surprise, and all of you already saw one of it." The grin drops drastically into a frown, pouting even, looked terribly annoyed. "Thanks for someone."

The poor twin sister of the blonde gasped in surprise when a pair of hands found their way around her neck, hugging her from behind as it pulled her backwards, enough for a pair of lips make contact with the back of her head. The chuckles even vibrated through her whole body. "I absolutely don't feel sorry about it."

Shiro only glared at the blood haired girl with sharp silver eyes and stripe going down from under her eyes to her jaw like how Burn's in his alien mode, accompanied with pale skin but definitely had a built up body for a female. At the close up with Aoi, everyone can see that there's similar strikes between them, except for the eyes. And the clothes choices. And she also has a deep voice for a girl, but more like a light baritone voice. "Fine then, introduce yourself."

"They already know me." She said carelessly, which got her some wide eyes.

"Some of them. There are the future kids here. Now make it quick."

Rolling her silver eyes in displeasure, she relents anyway. "Aka." The introduction was short and simple, until she smirked in devilish way and added. "The very obsessive lover of Afuro Aoi."

Chorus jawdrops. "WHAT!"

"Don't take it seriously, she's playing with you." Come Fideo's voice consoling the 'youngsters'. He chuckled with a smile when he saw Aka throwing him a very displeased look on her face.

"Mood killer."

"Good to know."

Those silver eyes rolled in annoyance before she decided to bury her nose in between the light dirty blonde tresses, scenting the flowery smell from the shampoo. The gesture tickles the golden eyed girl. "Aka…"

Another chuckle vibrates. "My apologizes, Princess Aoi." She said, still clings to the golden orb owner.

Another pause from the 'youngsters'. "….EEEEHHHH?!" Another havoc from the 'youngsters'.

"Don't think too hard about it, it just a 'pet name'." Shiro said along with her fingers gestured the (') to the generations from the future. Many still had their jaw dropped. Actually, she's not surprised, really. "But anyway, let's move to the other surprise."

"Wait, there's more?"

"The last one, actually. But…" the pause is long and she knows it got their nerves. She loves doing this anyway. Their reactions truly make her day. "…It'll be revealed around the dinner time, unfortunately. For me it is." She said in carefree tone, shrugged in the same careless way. "So all of you have to wait until dinner."

Now that's totally getting their nerves. But while most of the people in the room get annoyed by it, Aka only simply coughed quietly into her fist to hide her amused chuckle. She knew why this last surprise is being suspended and with her knowing the whole story is making it more amusing. And she knew she's not the only one; Genda also show an obvious attempt to not let his grin break through his lips. Thoroughly amused, indeed.

"Okay!" Shiro shouted out, clapped her hands once to gain attention. "Now let's start today's show!"

She already know that majority of them are not enthusiasm about it, but she still going on whether they like it or not. Not that she cared in the first place, anyway.

"Sooo, our first banch of dares and truths are from ' **YosafireK** '." Shiro had begun reading the tortures they had to put through today, well, some of them will. It's not like they have other choices, anyway, so the only thing they can do is giving up on their Fates. "And before that… Aoi~ Hikari~ my precious two~ Can you make us some tea, and maybe some snacks?"

"Sure." Aoi is the first one to answer, and the twin sister of Aphrodi stood up from her seat, turning her head towards Hikari who seated right in the middle of Gazelle and Shadow. "Let's go, Hikari-chan."

The other girl nodded with a bright smile on her face (some of the first generation of Raimons still can't believe their eyes when they saw the sight, because for the Lord's mercy, she had the same face as Gazelle! Well, hers a gentler and softer one, one eighty degree from Gazelle's hard one). She stood up and followed the other girl to the kitchen to prepare sweet treats for the others in the room.

Once the doors are closed behind Hikari, Shiro nodded in rather satisfied way to herself then turned to the other occupants in the room. "Okay, now that's done…" she turned her head towards Aphrodi and Gazelle, looked at them with blank stares that irked them more than her devil smirk. "There's reason why I send both of them away for a while." Now her gaze is totally pined to Aphrodi, and the dirty haired boy isn't very happy about it, obviously.

To poor Fubuki's surprise, Shiro also pinned her gaze to him. "Umm, does it have to do with me…?"

"More and less of that; our first reviewer for today banch is shipping you with Aphrodi, in… well, you know what I mean."

…Fubuki wondered if it's too late to run away or escape now.

Well, already _far_ too late, anyway.

"And the first dare is you to French kiss him."

'… _Atsuya, can we switch places?_ '

On the other hand, Aphrodi almost choke on his own saliva when he heard that. Chan Soo who is sitting next to the poor dirty blondie, only chuckled a small chuckle and pats his shoulder to show his sympathize for his dear team mate. "Good thing your sister isn't here to witness it."

Well, he had a good point. For him and Gazelle, anyway. There's no way in any way they'll let their sister witness such… thing.

Sighing, Shiro turned her full attention towards Fubuki. "You're the one that have to take the initiative. Think you're up for it?"

"No."

An expected answer.

Rolled her eyes, Shiro strides up to him and whispers something to his ear, making those eyes widened in shock, and pure fear.

"Even if you said that I-"

Growled in annoyance, Shiro backs up. "Just do it, Fubuki. Otherwise I have to put a punishment on you."

The statement make him blinked, completely taken aback. More like because of the worried tone she's using. "…Are you… worried about me?"

"No; I'm worried about thinking over a good punishment for you."

…Should've known.

Let out an exasperated sigh, Fubuki gives up. "…But… I don't want any witnesses…"

"And where's the fun if there's no viewers?" he should've known she won't make it any easier. He should've known. "Now of you go."

Clearly she gave him no room of arguing _and_ escape. With another exasperated sigh, (and a prayer that he'll get this through somehow) he stood up and walked towards Aphrodi. Kneeling right in front of him, he grabbed his shoulders hesitantly. The sound he make when he swallow his own saliva probably could be heard by everyone in the room. But the thing that Shiro just whispered to him really makes him reconsider. Do it or not?

Shiro make the decision for him when he felt a kick at his back (totally from the crazy author) that sent him tumbling towards Aphrodi, connecting their lips in instant. Shocking both of them.

"!"

There's various respond from everyone in the room, verbally or not.

When the contact of lips happened, this when Fubuki felt like murder the crazy female, because he felt so embarrassed right now he just want to dig a hole and hide in it forever. But they have gone this far, and God knows what Shiro will do to him if this dare failed. Probably something more embarrassing and humiliating than this.

Shuddered inwardly at the horrible image, he decided to go on with the dare and get it over with. Let's start with licking those lips first.

When both of them start to French kiss, Shiro eyes drifted to the clock and the door. It barely one minute had passed but the dirty noises already echoed in the room. The culprit is of course Aphrodi. She had to hold back her smirk when he saw the reaction of the rest.

Especially the elders. It's quite amusing.

4 minute had passed, and she had decided they have enough or else this would go on all day. "Okay, that's enough, both of you." She said, separating their heads with her hands, raising an eyebrow when she noticed the string of saliva that still connects their tongues together. She basically can hear Sakura's fujo scream. "Thank God I separated both of you, otherwise you can continue this all day long."

The statement had both of them scarlet red that even makes Shiro a little taken aback at the shades of the red. Wow, that red shades are new. Too bad she left her camera in her room; she would love to make it as a memento.

An embarrassing memento of Fubuki and Aphrodi… that doesn't sounds so bad.

But then, she had to go on to the show. "Our next dare is…" she paused, took a moment to look at her phone screen. "It involved Sorano, it seems."

"Me?" the blue haired manager asked, shocked, her finger pointed towards herself.

Shiro confirmed with a nod. "You have to bake 5 cakes, with one of them are poisoned. And everyone in the room including me had to eat it."

Aaahh…

…Wait, WHAT?!

"Let me tell how it's done first." Shiro interrupted before any of them able to shout on top of their lungs. "Firstly, Sorano had to bake 5 cakes, and she had to poison one of cakes. And kindly make it hard for everyone to indentify the difference, okay?"

"Are you out of your mind?! Are you trying to kill us all!?"

"No, but it'll make it more interesting if she makes it like that."

' _Monster!_ ' everyone in the room thought in sync.

"Umm, how exactly I…"

"Oh." It differ her attention from her phone. "Just make one of it a 'failed cake', well, that's what being said in the gentler term." Her attention is back to her phone again. Turns out the distraction didn't last that long.

"Aah, okay…"

"You can cook now." Shiro added, pointed at the door with her thumb. The female manager waste no time and went to the kitchen to start baking. "Now the secondly, all of us will receive a piece of those cakes and we have to eat it. Understand?"

"Wait! What about our sister!?"

"I got a message from Hikari. She said they're missing some fruits for the snacks ingredients. They went to the closest market to buy it."

Chorus exhale of relief coming from the over protective twin brothers.

"But since it'll take a while for Sorano to bake the cakes, let's move on to the other dares." She said, placed her phone back to her pocket. Posed her hands on her hips, Shiro turned her attention towards Tenma. "Tenma, go and dance for 30 minutes."

"Eeeh?! Why?!"

"Because it's a dare." Duh.

"B-b-but I don't know how to dance!"

"Of course you don't." the sharp remark hit him like an arrow. "That's why I want to see this dare so badly." Tenma totally doesn't like the scary grin on her face. "In fact, I already arranged the songs for you."

Oh boy… this won't end well.

Not until 20 minutes later, Shiro got a call. "Yes?" she asked, had to raise her voice from all the laughter that echoed in the room.

" _Shiro-chan? I'm sorry, but… me and Hikari-chan can't get home immediately right now…_ "

One of her eyebrows raised. Well, this is totally new. "Something happened?"

" _Um… how to say it, uh…_ "

When her ear caught a voice that doesn't belong to either Aoi or Hikari from the other end of the line, that's when she figured out what's happening. "Okay. Just tell Demonio that he only can borrow both of you for one hour."

" _A-ah… Alright, I'll make sure to tell him that…_ "

"Well now that's settled, have fun!" in the same time as she hung up the call, the door opened and come in the blue haired manager that had occupied the kitchen for more than 20 minutes. "How's the cakes?" she asked, noticing that she returned empty handed.

"Only wait for around one hour and it's all done."

Shiro simply opened her mouth into a small 'o' as the simple respond.

By the time the music went off as it ended, Tenma practically dropped into the floor, panting from the sheer exhaustion that crawled his very bone and muscles. "Shiro… you're… killing… me…" he complained between his labored breaths. Not long Shuu and Shinsuke helped him up and onto the couch.

"Well, at least you're alive. Isn't that good enough?" the uncaring tone is unnerving, really. "Now let's move onto the next dare today! Hey Kariya. Do you have a crush?"

The said trickster blinked in surprise. "Umm, why?"

"Just answer it; yes or no?"

"Errr…" His golden eyes drifted to left and right, as if trying to find an escape route or a hiding place to avoid the question. The answer really will affect on what happen next, because really, God knows what Shiro will do if he took a wrong answer. Either answer can make him felt like digging his own grave. Finally his final decision after a lot of pondering and calculation is… "…No?"

"Oh." Is Shiro's respond after a brief, nerve-wrecking silence. But Kariya, you're far too early to exhale that relief sigh; she's still isn't done yet. "Now go and kiss a frog."

"WHAT!" to say that Kariya is baffled is a completely understatement. "Why would I do that?!"

One hand on her hip, the other still holding her phone. "Well…" she drawled slowly, waving her phone slightly. "Because it said here… ' **Kariya kiss your crush,or if you don't have one kiss the damn frog!** '." The sight of Kariya standing there like a deer caught in the headlight really made her day. She even could hear few muffled laughs from between the crowds in the room. She already can guess who it is that clearly enjoyed the moment without even looking. "And since you said you have no crush, you have to kiss a frog."

"But where are we going to get one?" Gamma voice called out, slightly muffled because he still busy to hold back his laughter.

"You think what Kogure's prankster pocket for?"

"Hey! What was that supposed to be mean!?" came the loud protesting from the short dark haired boy. Shiro only gave him a mocking smirk before turning serious. "Now, a frog? Have it?"

"Yeah…" the prankster jumped down from his seat as he rummaged around to find the location where he usually put his frogs at. When he finds the said living amphibian, many of the rest of them wrinkled their forehead in disgust when they saw the frog, shuddered in reflex and scooted away. Especially the females in the room. Well, most of them; since Aka's reaction is only a flinch of one of her eyes and frowned eyebrows.

As Kogure about to hand over the frog, the frog unexpectedly slipped out from his grasp. "Oh…!"

…And jumped straight into Kariya's face.

 _ **CKLIK!**_

…Well, at least her phone camera will do. This moment is not the one that she's going to miss. And a perfect shoot one at that.

"Oooohh!" not long laughter followed after right when the frog jumped away from Kariya and the poor tealnette furiously spitting away the disgusting feeling on his lips and his mouth. "Yuck!"

Snickering, Shiro kept away her phone and clapped twice to regain their attention "Now, that's all for the dares. Now it's time for the truths."

Aah, right. And by the way, some of them have to dread that part a lot.

"Oh, Fudou?" when she got a hum as respond, she continued. "Apparently our dear reviewer is curious about what Kidou had done to you when you failed that tomato dare."

He practically chocked on his own saliva. She said what?!

"Oh hell no I'm going to answer that!" He yelled out, his face is completely blue at the memory of it.

"I know; remembering that I had to sensor that part. I mean- who knows that Kidou is actually into BDSM?"

Now almost everyone in the room almost choked because of the sudden suck of air. "SHIRO! NO MORE DETAILS!"

Her eyebrows are frowned this time. "But-"

"NO SHIRO! JUST NO!"

She gave up; it's signed with her exhaling a breath and her eyes rolled lazily. "Fine, fine. Since you guys clearly being traumatized simply by the memory-"

"SIMPLY!? SIMPLY YOU SAID!? IT SCARS US FOR LIFE!"

"Oh shut up!" Shiro barked, counter attack their hysterical screams.

Fideo is slightly distracted when he felt Aka nudged his arm. "Oi…" her light baritone female voice meets his hearing sense. "What is it that they're talking about?"

In instant Fideo face turned blue again. Aka almost cackled with how fast the brunette's face change colors. "I don't want to talk about it, Aka."

One of her eyebrows arched. Is it that bad until he even don't want to spill even a bean about it?

After few afterthoughts, a smirk is formed on her face. Fine, if he's not going to say it willingly, she'll make him speak. Besides, it's been a while since she's playing with Uke Fideo. This is going to be fun.

When Fideo felt a presence of someone get closer to him, he almost jumped from his seat when he noticed that Aka already scooted herself towards him, a devil smirk on her face as she cornered him into the edge of the sofa. "A-Aka?" the nervousness and uneasiness make his voice come out as a squeak. He even wanted to slap his own face because of it.

The devilish smirk on the redhead's face only grew wider. It's already too late for him to regret about it, though. Pinning him effectively on the couch, her hands trapped his upper body while her legs are separating his to kill his kicking spot, her face is really close to him, silver clashes with dark blue. At the slight glint of fear in those orbs pleases Aka greatly. Besides, this is one of her favorite game when she's around the brunette, and still do.

She gave no care for the others in the room that probably are watching both of them right now. Not that it matters in the first place anyway.

"Nee, Fideo?" her pale fingers reached for his chin, rubbing the underside of it with her fingertips. "Are you sure you won't tell me what it is? Hmm?"

Fideo hates it when she does this every single time to him. The thing is her skin is actually less warmer than other average people, so it gave him shivers whenever she touches his skin. And Aka love to play as the predator and the sadist. And for her, Fideo is the perfect prey and toy material. "N-n-no…"

Usually he'll give up to ends the horrible teasing as soon as possible, but considering how traumatic the topic is, he couldn't bring himself to. And he should've know what will come if he do that. He totally should.

He's totally not when Aka decided to nip and tug at his ear shell, slightly breathed into the red ear which caused his whole body to shudders. When his hands about to push her away, she already pinned them down to the sofa. "Still don't want to tell me…?" she asked in husky tone near his ear, and he knew that the way she lower a tone with such baritone voice for a female it'll send chills up his spine that's impossible to hide for public eyes. Actually, Aka can dress up totally like a male and seduce a female into falling into her arms with the way she used her low baritone voice and seductive manner to make their legs weak. And Fideo glad he's a male, otherwise it would be long ago that Aka'll get him under her grasp.

To be honest, Shiro should have made her a male. But then, that'll cause much trouble including with her skills in this kind of thing. 'Evil' is one of her main personality, anyway. Being natural seductive is only the side-effect of it. And speaking of which, she probably had to stop her now. "Okay, Aka. Quit it. We still have long way to go. Continue that after the show's over."

Knowing that she won't back up, Aka let out a displeased grunt as she get off from on top the poor Italian captain, while the said poor captain quickly sat up properly and regained his stances, also tried desperately to wipe off the redness on his face.

Shiro let out a satisfied huff before continuing. "So, Saru, there's a question about what are your thought about monkey."

Saru eyes scanned the ceilings for a while as he pondered about it. "Eeer, no hard feelings?"

"Even when you almost mistaken as one?"

A choking sound from the white haired boy was heard, clear. "That's an exception!"

Shiro simply snickered in full mischief when his face turned into deep scarlet at the memory. No kidding; it's so amusing. "Oh, and by the way, Sorano. I think you burned your cakes. I smelt smokes."

At that those blue eyes widened instantly and the manager dashed out of the room, slamming the door open in her trail. Now basically almost everyone can smelt the result of the burnt.

After 11 minutes, they managed saved the cakes (and surprisingly, the kitchen remain untouched), thanks to the elders and Hiroto managed to control over the situation. But, the saved cakes…

"…it's all black…" the blue haired young manager said, looked chest fallen at the sight of all five black cakes. Even when they sliced it to two, most of it is turning into charcoal as well.

"Well…" Shiro started as the manager from ten years later fall to her knees from being suddenly boneless heap. "It says that we need one poison cake, not five burned out cakes." Actually, those teary blue eyes didn't deter her at all, but it does deter her dear blonde OC who had already come back and helped saved the cakes. She quickly tried to console the other girl by hugged her gently and pats her like an older sister or a mother would. "So, unfortunately and unavoidable for you, Sorano, you had a punishment dare waiting for you."

"Eeeehh?!"

"Shiro-chan, are you really have to do that?" one of her personality is 'Angel'- oh wait, actually it's 'Loving Mother', because right now she's pampering the poor manager like one.

"Sorry, my sweet." Shiro said regretfully at her favorite OC. "It's an unavoidable penalty. After all she really spent plenty of my groceries to do those cakes. If she failed to make those, she had to get punishment."

"Sadist no matter what happen." Aka scoffed, her silver eyes give a leer towards her which makes her frowned. But later on the inside, she's smirked. Now _that_ 's perfect. Let see if that redhead still managed to give that mocking leer towards her.

After the overcome of that disaster, they returned back to the living room, with the blue haired manager looked so chest fallen and worried about her punishment dare. The light dirty blonde girl beside her only gave her a small smile and a gentle pat on her hair. Her smile turns brighter when she noticed the other girl cheered up a little because of it.

"Okay, now to the next truth…." Shiro drawled on, paused slightly as she reconsider how to deliver the third truth to them. "Hmm, maybe I should read it out loud, ' **Endou have you planned your confession to Kazemaru yet? Because I'm pretty sure he didn't reply to your love admitting** '."

The reaction is two deep red faces, and few chuckles and giggles.

"U-u-um that's…!" seeing the always enthusiasm brunette captain looked so lack of words and desperately trying to come up with an excuse is really amusing. To lift the weight of the poor captain from the first generation, Shiro simply said. "Well, 'YosafireK', let's just say that Endou is already do that formally… and behind the scene."

A brief silence. "WHAT?!"

"And since they both are a couple now, maybe next time Endou would ask Kazemaru to marry him."

Another silence, shorter from before. "WHAT! FOR REAL?!"

"SHIRO!" came the complaining shouts from both Endou and Kazemaru, whose faces are far much worse than tomato. Shiro only cackled at the sight of it and moves on without any slightest care about the whole team now surrounding both Endou and Kazemaru like ant armies towards sugar and attacked them both with never-ending questions.

Except Alpha who decided it's a perfect time to rest his head on Aoi's lap. Surprisingly, Aka didn't do or saying anything about it, considering that she's extremely protective towards the golden eyed girl. Well, that means she also know about Aoi's little rebellious act in the past. And also how both of them saw each other.

Well, it was always said to enjoy the silence before the storm . The said storm still have a long way to go before showing itself anyway.

Shiro clapped loudly twice over the fuss, gaining their attention to the show in hand. "Okaaay, now we're down to our last truth from the first banch today. And I could say this is pretty amusing one, Gazelle."

This make the ex-captain of Diamond Dust stopped from settled himself next to his twin sister. "You're saying something, Shiro?"

It rewarding him with a lazy roll of eyes from Shiro. "I'm saying… that our dear reviewer, 'YosafireK', is curious of whether you have a crush or not."

The statement had him literally slipped on the floor and accidentally hit the back of his head at the edge of the couch. After all he was _about to_ sit down when Shiro said it. "Ouch!" As he rubbed his poor head, he gives a side-long glare towards Burn who almost doubled over his seat because desperately holding back laughter. Well, it's not like him to blame; the question totally took him off guard!

"I don't have one!" Gazelle shouted one, denied strongly at Shiro's elaboration of the truth as Hikari fussed over him, and he reassured her with 'I'm fine'.

The way Shiro arched an eyebrow like that really makes him want to kick a ball towards her face. "Are you suuureeee?"

Okay that's it. "Shiro, I swear to the God above and Devil below I'm going to kick you out with Northern Impact if you insisted upon it."

"It's not like your Northern Impact will stop me from it, anyway."

Oh, shots fire. Now it's _on_.

56 minutes is the time record until they managed to calm Gazelle down and stop him from throwing Northern Impact towards Shiro, which talk about it, are all missed in total 105 shoots. And now thanks to that, the room temperature had dropped significantly and almost all of the occupants in the room are shivering from the cold temperature.

The culprit defense is only, "Not my fault, Shiro started it." when more than a half of the occupant in the room pinning him with looks.

"Hey! You're the one that shooting those hissatsu from nowhere! Oh geez…" Shiro complained, but her whole body shuddered afterwards. Damn, now thanks to Gazelle who had accidentally kicked the heater when he's throwing those shoots, there's no way the temperature of the room will be dropped soon. She had no choice but moved them to the other living room and had this one banned for a while. "I guess we had no choice, let's move to the other room right across this one." She announced.

And surprisingly and not surprisingly at the same time, everyone agreed.

Due of being cold had slowed them a little (because the cold still lasted even after they leave the room), but as soon as they entered another living room right across the one that they have been recently used, they can't help but caught in amazement. This other room is slightly different from the previous one, with light green and emerald green dominating the room and pale yellow dominating the furniture, giving the room a refreshing atmosphere. And also it size is larger than the previous room.

They quickly settled on the fluffy looking sofa in the room, and the said sofa is as fluffy as it looks.

Seeing everyone had made themselves comfortable in the new location, Shiro once again had them back to the show again. "Now, now. I know this room is warm, comfy and refreshing. But we still had one last review and one punishment dare to go."

Actually most of them wished that Shiro had forgotten about it. Bad luck for them, it seems.

"The last one?" came questioning voice from Meia. Shiro only nodded in confirmation.

"It's from, ' **Guest** ',-" for all of the sudden and out of blue, Shindou got goose bumps. Please don't tell him- "-apparently the same person that make Shindou had to go jealous over Kirino and-"

Oh, now he gets it. "SHIRO! DON'T EVER REMIND ME OR ANYONE ABOUT THAT!"

Well, so much of traumatic events. "Fine…" she said, giving up as she rolled her eyes in exasperation before continuing. "Now, the dare is for Ibuki to flirt Kirino in front of Shindou and Kariya in hope there would be world war 3 begins and destroyed the whole room."

An interruption. "Shiro-chan, I don't think you should have elaborated it in that way…"

The hesitant voice from Hikari is clearly utterly adorable. She only wants to pinch those cheeks right now. "But, Hikari-chan~ I think they really expects it that way."

It's actually fun when Hikari looked speechless like that. The girl is so adorable it's no wonder that Gazelle is so protective over her. Well, Burn too.

Back to the matter in hand, she kind of expected an interruption from Ibuki, and interrupt he did. "So… I had to flirt with him…?" he asked hesitantly, as if he definitely can't believe what he's hearing right just now. And as the matter of fact, he is. And seeing Shiro's nod is like he's being told that his nightmare had just become real. "…If I refuse it?"

"Then, not only you that had to get punishment dare; Kirino, Shindou and Kariya will also get the penalty along with you."

The explanation carried on with light tone from Shiro got the four victims of the dare jaw slacked. Just how this evil being is still alive and breathing on the world they're living on? "You've got to be kidding me!"

It really amused her that she had to mask her laughter with a scoff. "Nope. So choose; dare or punishment?"

"Dare." "Punishment."

…Hah?

No kidding; the difference of the answer baffled almost all of them. Just what the heck is happening here?

Apparently, the other three also think the same thing as they gave a look towards Kirino. The pink haired defender who noticed it also gave them a look. "What? It's better than experiencing another trauma that'll scar for life."

"But Kirino…" Shindou started. "Either way it'll scar us for life." Good point.

"I know, but I really don't feel like being flirted then have my best friend and my _kouhai_ had to go and fight over me. I already have a hunch that it'll traumatize me more than Shiro was able to pull up to."

…Now that's… unexpected…

In instant all eyes are on Shiro, as everyone aware she's the one that decided the last call on the dare. "Welp, since the dare is actually more focused on the trio but Kirino as the center of it…" Honestly Shiro can force them into doing it, but it would be no fun that one of them will be uninterested while the dare is going on. It would be better if Kirino is all flustered and fidgeted or even getting enraged about it. But it's quite the opposite, he really look disinterested and annoyed. It would make the dare into a boring failure.

And besides she ran out of potion ingredients to make another potion like the one she left for Shindou at the last episode. Now the last choice is…

"I guess I have no choice but to take votes from the others then…" she sighed then turned to the other audience that still watching them with a silence that even beat the graveyard. "Here's the deal- the one that agreed with the dare gives thumbs up in the air, and the one that opposing it will do thumbs down. The one that neutral, in other words are being okay whichever the decision or don't know what to do about it, had your fist in the air. Ready? On the count of 3; 1… 2… 3!"

Long and short story, only a few which had their thumbs up, the rest of them had either their thumbs down or fist in the air, with majority the thumbs down. Many opposing this dare. So the dare won't proceed. "Well… Ibuki, Shindou, Kirino and Kariya… all of you, go dress up in bunny girl outfit-"

"BUNNY GIRL OUTFIT?!"

An exasperated sigh. At least let her finish, dammit. "…and dance 'If You Do Do' by Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, IA and Gumi."

Another jaw drop. "Are you f**king serious?! That song!?"

"Would you prefer 'LUVORATORRRRRY!' by Rin and Gumi?"

…That's actually a good point… "But still!"

"No buts! At least four of you can dance it together to lessen the embarrassment. Unless if you want to do a solo dance of 'LUVORAT'-"

"FINE FINE! WE'LL DO IT!" before Shiro even managed to finish, Ibuki, Shindou, Kirino and Kariya already cuts her off and they stormed away with Kirino right in front of them (because he's the fastest from four of them, he had more speed to reach the changing room faster, for right now and later on).

After four of them walked out from the changing room, all dressed up in black bunny girl outfit, Shiro had to hold back her laugh desperately. Good thing she already told Aoi, Hikari, Tenma and Shinsuke to get away from here for a while when they still in the changing room, the one that escorted and keep an eye of them is Shadow. Well, he would be most likely keep an eye on Hikari. Let's hope Gazelle won't find that out.

But not only her; she already can hear some snickers and poor attempt to hide back their laughs from the others.

And when the song ended, almost all of them burst out in laughter because the four of them kept on tripping, falling, failing, and all the clumsy-heck on the dance of the WHOLE song, from the beginning to the end of it. Completely red from embarrassment, four of them made a mad dash to the changing room and not less than a minute later they already free from the embarrassing attire and back to their respective seats, with their faces are ten times worst than a boiled crab. They quickly being consoled by their worried teammates; obviously the one that didn't laughed their heads off them.

When the laughter died down, it got the perfect timing with the others who had left come back to the room bringing in the canceled tea and snacks. Once Tenma and Aoi set them on the coffee tables in front of them, they immediately dig in. They had rosemary tea accompanied with various kind of berries and fruit half-dipped in dark and milk chocolate. The mixture of the chocolate and fresh fruits accompanied with heartwarming and body-warming tea, really cleanse their souls and hearts. Making them feel at ease and light as a feather. It's an utter bliss.

But however, it didn't distract Shiro from task in hand. Well, almost. "Ahem!" she coughed loudly into her fist, regaining attention from the occupants in the room once again. "We still have one last punishment dare to do. And don't think I forgot, Sorano; I don't."

That clearly make her chest fallen. She's kind of expected that Shiro had forgotten about it since the punishment dare didn't start with her first like it would usually do. It seems that Shiro is more sadistic than she thought she would be.

Even though he feels for her, but Yukimura can't help but ask anyway. "So… what's her punishment dare?"

"Being seduced and _kabe-don_ by Aka."

The light statement almost makes the said red head choked on her refreshing snack. In fact, she's at the verge of spitting it out. "Oi, oi, oi!" Aka start to protest, coughed a little after she took a sip of her tea. "I am NOT doing that!"

"Why not?" Oh, so this time she decided to play dumb? Fine!

"Because I'm not going to seduce and _kabe-don_ anyone, and I mean ANYONE, other than Fideo and Princess Aoi! That's not the thing I've done to anyone I can get my hands on and you know it!"

Hum, she got her point right there, she had to admit. "But you have to do it, whether you like it or not?"

"Can't you just pick someone else?"

"It would be no fun; if it's you it'll be more entertaining."

She should've known. With a ragged groan and flailing arms, she gave up. "Fine, fine! Only seduce and _kabe-don_ her, right?"

"If you're willing to, you can take it to another level."

" _No way_ in the hell, a** hole."

While both of them are busy arguing with each other, now it's her chance to slip away slowly and silently, just to avoid the embarrassment she had to take.

But she didn't blend in the shadows enough; silver eyes already spotted her poor attempt to escape from her punishment.

And speaking about 'shadow', the gray haired boy could feel a slight tug at his sleeve, trying to gain his attention. And gain it did. Shadow turned his head towards the person who pulled slightly at his clothes. He even barely blinks when he noticed it's Hikari who did it. "…Yes?"

"Umm, can I ask you something…?" she asked, hesitant is clear in her soft voice. Shadow had to fight hard so his blush won't show up to the world to see. Just why the girl is so adorable? "What is _kabe-don_?"

 _Her innocence of a child is like a cherry on top. He swore that the girl is going to make him loose it someday._

Inhale and exhale slowly, while breaking eye contact as he turned away and closed his eyes as he exhales. He could feel Hikari's soft teal eyes still staring at him, waiting for the answer. "Well, _kabe-don_ is-"

Shadow was interrupted with a loud slam, like someone slammed their hand on the wall. Hard. There's no need to question where it's coming from. It was so obvious, anyway.

But his onyx eyes still dart around the room anyway. Ah, there they are; Aka successfully pinned the poor blue eyed girl to the wall near the door, one of her hand is palming the wall right next to the manager's head. Her silver eyes still give a dead-on look at those eyes that had the blue sky color. The pale face is held no emotion at first, before a large devilish smirk broke out on her face.

"Haa~? What's wrong? Am I that scary that you want to escape? Hm?"

Fideo only prayed silently that the poor girl is okay until the end of the torture. From the look on her face, Aka's low husky tone is definitely taking an effect on her. He only hoped that Aka won't go too far with her.

One thing that her inner conscious had screamed to her head countless times in less than a minute; she had to get away from her!

But those silver eyes seemed are putting control on her own body that now the body refused the commands from her mind. She was frozen in place, don't able to move even just a lift of a finger, she even unable to take her eyes away from those inhuman pair of orbs. She desperately want to, mind you, because she's so scared that she almost fainted on the spot. Even her throat felt tightened on its own, refusing any voice to escape from her. What's happening with her body?

Seeing the pure fear in other eyes always delighted her, it always filling the fuel of her demonic side. Snickered, she toned down her large devilish smirk to a small side-long smirk while arching an eyebrow at her while still peering down to her with unforgiving silver eyes. "Your mouth is wide open." She remarked while brought one of her long finger to underside of her small chin, which make those blue eyes widened even more because she just realized that her mouth is forming a silent scream. "I would remark with 'are you're trying to swallow a fly' or something like that, but since I'm in the task of seducing you…."

She slowly advanced closer to her, placing another hand on the way to completely trapped her so she had nowhere to escape even if she able to. To make it worse, now their noses are literally brushed with each other because she's also moved herself closer to the poor manager. Her smirk now looked 'naughtier' than 'demonic'. "The right remark would be… 'are you're trying to tempt me?'… Hm?" she let out a deep chuckle as she felt more and more naughtier each time passed. Oh, this would be fun.

Her sky blue eyes really can't divert to another direction when she takes a good look on those half-lidded silver eyes and a smirk that can be passed as 'sexy smirk'. If Aka is a male she would be a totally a 'hot guy' type with sexy glance and sexy smirk. And add those naughty words that make her face boiled to the degree that even got herself worried. By the way, that's exactly what happened to her face.

At the sight of the red face Aka snickered in devilish glee so she decided to play a little more. "What an amusing expression I must admit." She decided to come closer, her lips now almost kissed the cornered manager's ear as their cheeks come in contact. "It makes me want to make you show me more expression to me. Let me see all of it. Let me see _everything_."

It's official; she totally knows how to use her baritone tone and slightly cold breath to tease and seduce someone. Also almost make them almost turned into a pile of muss. Oh dear she can't-

The relaxed composure became stiff in less than a second right after the sound escaped her lips.

Aka quickly back away, enough to meet her shocked silver eyes to the disbelief sky blue eyes. Small hands moved to cover her cursed mouth to release such sound. She even can look into those silver eyes that the blood haired girl in front of her didn't expect it either.

Let out a sigh with frowned eyebrows, her momentarily closed eyes opened to look at Shiro from the corner of her eyes. "I think that's more than enough, Shiro." She even ignored the others as they stared at them with disbelief all over their faces.

Shiro only let out a huff, the look in her eyes clearly portraying that she agreed with her. "Yeah, I don't think the others can take it for much longer either."

Aka simply scoffed at her before turned away and left the poor blue haired manager there as she made her way to the empty seat next to Aoi who welcome her warmly with her small warm hands that she love so much. And welcome she did. Aka gave her a soft smile as she nuzzled lightly to her as he could feel pleasing warmth spread from her cheek to her whole body where she placed her small soft palm on her. Her slightly larger hand went up to grasp that small pale fingers into her, softly caressed the bear hand with her thumb.

While the bearer of Sorano surname silently watched the interaction between both of them, there's unsetting feelings right at the pit of her stomach. What is this?

"Alright! Now I officially close the today's episode show!"

* * *

Later that evening, Aoi wandered around soundlessly and aimlessly while looking down at the small but thick book in her hands. She lets out a soft sigh as she finished reading the fifth chapter for today before halted, turned her head over her shoulder, her golden eyes focused on the alley branch that she just walk pass.

She didn't have to wait long to confirm her intuition; less than 3 minutes passed, a figure slowly showed themselves from behind the shadow. Her golden eyes merely blinked when she noticed who it is that dressed in black long shirt with the collar bent upwards and the sleeves rolled up to his elbow accompanied with pale colored pants right behind her. "Zanark-san?"

"You're not preparing dinner?" he asked casually as he walked up to her, stopped right next to her. He can see that her golden eyes still locked to his own red eyes all the way. "You're usually preparing them at this time."

"Ahh, Shiro-chan insisted me to not to." She answered, still curious as to why this male in front of her kept on following her for past fifteen minutes. "She said that Aka had almost killed her for almost overworked me for those things." At the reminder of that, those thin eyebrows slightly frowned in disapproval in pure reflex. "I still don't get it why she still bothered about that, I already told her I don't mind about it countless time…"

He still stared silently at her as they both walked together in silence. The silence is broke when Zanark finally speak up. "…Ne."

"Hm?" she turned her head to look up at him, the steps haven't halted but it did slow down a little bit as she focused her attention to the dark skinned male.

"What is the meaning of her to you, Aka I mean…"

The question had her blinked because she slightly taken aback of it. She honestly didn't expect him to ask her that question though. Not him from all people, anyway.

Let out another soft sigh, she tilted her head up towards the ceilings. Zanark can see her golden eyes are look so astray, as if she's in the middle of nostalgia.

"Aka…" the smaller figure began, and Zanark stay silent as a good listener would. "She's… a very important person to me. Even though I must admit that she had unfortunate sides but…" those small lips formed a small, sincere smile as she brought her head down, her eyes locked to the floor ahead. "…She's still my most treasured one."

Zanark didn't say anything as she finished, and she didn't mind either as they continued their silence walk.

Not long they reached to the kitchen area, they noticed that there's a crowd right in front of it; almost everyone is there. But why?

As Aoi moved past the crowd, she found out the reason why.

Right in the middle of the crowd, there's Hikari as the center of attention along with someone else. The twin sister of Gazelle had her slim hands around the neck of this newcomer, while the newcomer had their face buried in the soft locks of the girl in their arms. Noticing the long hair with slight difference of color with Hikari's silvery hair, a bright smile is immediately graced her gentle feature. She knew this person well, as well as Hikari know this person.

Not long they separated the hug, and the newcomer's face is clear to everyone eyes to see right now. Pale face framed with long bangs, sharp angled face along with a pair of sharp sapphire orbs that being brighten out because the contrary with her pale blue locks.

Her bright smile widened when those cold sharp orbs noticed her presence. Her pink rosy lips opened.

"It's been a long time, Shi."

Wakusei Shi only returned the bright smile from her other mistress with a faint but sincere smile. "It's been a long time indeed, Princess Aoi."

There's a silence. It's the calm before the scream.

Ah, no, it's the calm before the _havoc_. "EEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Shiro who had observed the crowd from the distance only laughed out loud at the 'youngsters' reaction. Now tomorrow is going to be interesting.

But right now, let's enjoy some pasta made by the hands of the managers from the first generation.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Thank you for the hard work today!"

 **-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

 **Author note**

 **That's all for chapter 4! More guests more OCs! More surprise, LOL! XD But it's a little sad that there's still some other Level-5 Chara that didn't get any dare of truths. Please make sure to give them some! :3**

 **PS; I probably can't fulfill the two weeks deadline on the next chapter because I'll be a little busy with Christmas projects and New Year projects for the one that I promised to through my Facebook, please bear with it, ne?**

 **Rules**

 **-no using drugs dares, for obvious reason**

 **-we accept no alcohol beverages other than cheap beer, hence if you want to choke on of the charas with whiskey, we won't give you one**

 **-no killing dares FOR NOW**

 **-request for the other specific charas to join in? Of course why not?**

 **-request for me to torture some specific chara? Absolutely**

 **-truth and dares are sent through reviews** **FOR NOW**

 **Warnings**

 **OCs, hetero, yaoi and yuri pairings, OOC Level-5 Charas, censored swearing, AlphaAoi FmlyR, AkaAoi FmlyR (there still more warning regarding of this)**

 **Charas**

 **Ina11** **: Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Kogure, Kabeyama, Hijikata, Someoka, Gouenji, Fubuki, Shadow(Yamino Kageto)**

 **Fideo, Marco, Gianluca**

 **Edgar, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Domon**

 **Aphrodi, Gazelle, Burn, Chan Soo**

 **Sain, Desuta**

 **Genda**

 **Rococo, Goushu**

 **Hitomiko, Hibiki, Kudou, Daisuke**

 **InaGO** **: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Ichino, Aoyama, Nishiki, Amagi, Kurumada**

 **Yuuichi, Taiyou, Yukimura**

 **Kinako, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Fey**

 **Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark, Einamu**

 **Saru, Meia, Gillis**

 **Ibuki, Minaho, Manabe, Tetsukado, Sakura, Konoha, Matatagi, Ichikawa**

 **Kusaka, Kita, Kishibe, Tetsurou, Namikawa, Kurosaki, Senguuji, Tadashi, Ginjirou, Hayabusa**

 **The managers** **: Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Sorano Aoi, Midori, Akane**

 **The OC** **: Afuro Aoi, Suzuno Hikari, Aka, Wakusei Shi**

 **Chapter 5 Charas guests**

 **Ina11** **: Atsuya**

 **InaGO** **: -still have no any ideas-**

 **The OC** **: Akao (the male version of Aka)**

 **Establishment pairing Charas**

 **HakuryuuShuu**

 **EndouKazemaru (now they're official LOL sorry Natsumi!)**

 **Update time**

 **Random (Min 2 weeks)**

 **WAITING FOR THE TRUTHS AND DARES! (Especially for the ones that hasn't got any yet)**


End file.
